Pain
by himalayavenus1
Summary: Kim Jongwoon seorang namja kecil dari keluarga kaya berteman dengan Tan Ryeowook namja kecil yang tinggal di desa. Mereka berkenalan dan akhirnya berteman, tapi tiba-tiba terpisah dan bertemu kembali setelah 15 tahun. PAIN CHAPTER 16 YANG NGEBANGKE UDAH UPDATE! *duagh* HAPPY READING, NE CHINGU? YOSH!
1. Chapter 1

**Pain#1**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jongwoon, ppali! Jangan sampai kita terlambat menghadiri acara penting hari ini!" teriak wanita paruh baya yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Ne, Umma!" Jongwoon menjawab. Ia cepat-cepat menyambar tas punggungnya, keluar kamar, dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga dan mengejar mobil yang terparkir rapi di halaman rumah bergaya klasik tersebut.

Jongwoon membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia tampak mencari-cari seseorang, tak lama suaranya keluar.

"Umma, haraboji mana? Haraboji tidak ikut?"

"Haraboji sedang di rumah sakit, chagi. Haraboji tidak bisa ikut, kita rekam saja bagaimana?"

"Andwe! Haraboji harus ikut! Haraboji sudah janji pada Jongwoon, Umma." rengek Jongwoon.

"Kita telepon haraboji saja, bagaimana? Tapi nanti ya, sekarang kita harus cepat menyusul appa." jawab Heechul pada anaknya. Tangannya masih sibuk memoles lipstik pada bibirnya yang sintal.

Jongwoon mengangguk pasrah, ia yakin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Padahal ia ingin sekali pergi bersama harabojinya. Tapi apa daya, kakek tersayangnya itu sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini memang sangat tidak memungkinkannya untuk bepergian.

000000000

Porsche hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar. Keluarlah yeoja paruh baya yang tetap anggun dan menawan. Jangan lupakan anaknya yang keluar dari pintu kanan, namja kecil yang tampan. Ia memakai tuksedo hitamnya, menampakkan sisi dewasa, tapi tidak lupa membawa ransel merahnya, tidak melupakan sisi anak-anak. Semua mata memandang kagum ke arah mereka.

Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang sibuk bersalaman dengan koleganya sejenak menghentikan aktivitas dan menghampiri anak serta istrinya. Senyum merekah di bibir tipis namja itu.

"Yeobo!" panggilnya.

"Yeobo!" balas Heechul, ia tersenyum menatap namja itu, suaminya, Siwon.

"Appa!" teriak namja kecil. Ia juga tidak mau ketinggalan bertegur sapa dengan sang ayah. Jongwoon menghampiri ayahnya. Siwon memeluk putra kecilnya dengan hangat. Blitz kamera mewarnai kegiatan mereka.

Saat ini keluarga Kim tengah menghadiri peresmian kebun raya mereka yang baru di Yongin. Kim Siwon, Kim Heechul, dan anak mereka Kim Jongwoon adalah keluarga pemilik Kim Group yang dipunyai oleh Kim Youngwoon, ayah Kim Siwon yang saat ini absen karena berada di rumah sakit.

"Tuan, silakan maju untuk menyampaikan sambutan." kata namja berkumis yang adalah orang kepercayaan Siwon.

"Ne. Yeobo, aku ke depan dulu. Jongwoon, kalau kau bosan, kau boleh main di sekitar sini. Tapi ingat, jangan pergi terlalu jauh, dan yang terpenting, tidak boleh nakal. Araseo?"

"Siap bos!" Jongwoon memberikan hormat. Dengan wajah riang, ia berlari dari tempat itu.

Jongwoon menelusuri area gang kecil. Baginya ini pemandangan langka. Maklum saja, ia tinggal di lingkungan yang notabene adalah lingkungan chaebol atau keluarga kaya. Semuanya luas, tidak sempit dan sumpek seperti ini.

Kamera yang sedari tadi ia kalungkan tidak pernah absen mengambil gambar. Anak itu dengan senang menjepret segala hal yang menarik matanya. Biarpun jalannya sempit, di samping jalan adalah sawah dan kebun yang hijau dan menyejukkan hati. Tiba-tiba saja,

"GUK! GUK!"

Anjing menggonggong. Menatapnya dengan lapar, Ya Tuhan, anjing itu sungguh besar. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya..

"LARI!"

Jongwoon tidak peduli lagi, entah di mana ia sekarang. Yang ia tahu tadi ia hanya berlari dengan kencang, walaupun tidak kencang amat. Dan sekarang ia sudah ada di tengah kebun. Sepertinya kebun timun.

"Kancil!" teriak seorang namja.

Jongwoon terkesiap, ia kaget, teriakan namja itu melengking. Jongwoon membalik badan, dan ia menemukan sosok namja kecil dengan keranjang penuh timun di tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Kau kancil! Kembalikan timunku!" namja itu berteriak.

"Ya, aku tidak mengambil timunmu. Baru saja aku dikejar anjing besar, aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dan sekarang aku berada di sini!"

"Jinjja?" tanya si namja dengan suara melengking.

"Tentu saja." Jongwoon mengangguk-angguk, mencoba meyakinkan.

Tan Ryeowook, namja yang masih setia mengeratkan genggaman pada sekeranjang timun itu kini duduk berdua dengan Kim Jongwoon. Mereka duduk di hamparan rumput hijau, mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

"Benda apa itu yang kau kalungkan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ini?" Jongwoon menunjuk kameranya. "Ini hartaku yang paling berharga. Kau tahu, biarpun hanya kotak begini, ia memberikanku banyak kenangan yang membuatku tidak akan pernah lupa hal hal penting dalam hidupku." anak itu membanggakan kamera kunonya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Tentu! Hm, bagaimana kalau aku ambil gambarmu?" tawar Jongwoon.

"Boleh. Tapi setelah itu, ajari aku juga ya." Ryeowook menyetujui tawaran namja itu, ia memamerkan senyum manisnya.

JEPRET

"Hm, sekarang kau adalah salah satu kenangan berharga dalam hidupku." Jongwoon berkata pelan sambil memerhatikan Ryeowook dengan senyum.

"Sudah? Sekarang ajarkan aku." pinta Ryeowook.

"Ng,.. " Jongwoon nampak berpikir keras. Sedetik kemudian,

"Shireo!" Jongwoon memeletkan lidahnya.

"YA!"

Mereka pun berkejar-kejaran mengitari kebun timun.

000000000

"Yeobo, mana Jongwoon?" tanya Siwon, ia menghampiri istrinya lalu duduk.

"Ia belum kembali. Apakah acaranya sudah selesai?" Heechul bertanya balik.

Dari tadi Heechul sibuk mengobrol bersama istri para direktur, ia tidak memerhatikan Siwon yang memberikan pidato. Dan sekarang sudah sore, Jongwoon pun belum kembali.

Heechul mengambil handphonenya. Ia ingin menyuruh Pak Lee orang kepercayaan mereka untuk mencari Jongwoon. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Siwon pun sebenarnya dari tadi khawatir, tapi banyak tamu yang harus ia datangi.

"Nyonya, kami sudah mencari sekitar kebun, tapi Tuan Muda tidak dapat ditemukan." kata seorang bodyguard, ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Heechul.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Cari anakku di semua tempat, dan bawa dia tanpa kurang sedikitpun ke hadapanku!" teriak Heechul, ia benar-benar dalam kondisi kalut.

"Baik, Nyonya."

000000000

Ryeowook mengelus-elus kamera Jongwoon. Ia memegang benda itu dengan hati-hati. Kini ia sudah tahu bagaimana cara memotret setelah kepala Jongwoon menjadi korban atas tingkah mulianya yang melempar timun ke kepala anak itu.

"Ya, kau tahu? Kepalamu bertambah besar!" Ryeowook mengejek.

"Haish, kau ini. Masih sakit tahu!" Jongwoon kesal, ia mengelus kepalanya.

"Araseo, mian." kata Ryeowook dengan muka menyesal.

"Ah, gwaenchana! Lagian aku bohong, timun, mana mungkin menyakiti kepalaku yang big size *plaak) ini!" Jongwoon berusaha menghibur Ryeowook yang mulai merasa bersalah.

"Jinjja?" tanya Ryeowook. Namja ini suka sekali mengatakan 'jinjja?'

"Tentu!" jawab Jongwoon.

"Ini kameramu, gomawo." Ryeowook menyerahkan kamera kepada Jongwoon.

"Ne. Ng, kau tahu jalan menuju kebun raya? Kalau tahu, bisa ajak aku ke sana?"

"Aku tahu. Kaja, aku antarkan." ajak Ryeowook.

Kebun raya milik Kim Group begitu terkenal. Karena mereka menyediakan banyak fasilitas hiburan yang bisa dikunjungi banyak orang. Tidak heran anak sekecil Ryeowook tahu jalan ke sana. Padahal rumahnya cukup jauh untuk ke kebun raya yang hampir menyentuh daerah kota.

Dua namja cilik itu berjalan keluar dari kebun, mereka menyusuri jalan semen yang sempit. Belum lagi cuaca panas yang menyerang, membuat orang semakin bertambah keringat saja. Tapi baik Jongwoon maupun Ryeowook masih asyik-asyik saja berbincang. Nampaknya mereka sudah sangat akrab.

Di seberang jalan Lee Yoochun tengah mencari-cari Jongwoon. Mukanya yang sangat frustrasi benar-benar menambah jumlah kerutan. Ajudan yang lain juga tengah mencari si Tuan Muda di berbagai tempat di daerah ini. Tapi belum ada satu pun yang memberi kabar baik.

"Hm, siapa namamu?" Ryeowook bertanya pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Kim Jongwoon. Panggil saja hyung, kau pasti lebih muda dariku.

"Ne,. hyung." jawab Ryeowook canggung.

"Kalau kau siapa nama-"

"RYEOWOOK! RYEOWOOK-AH!" seorang nenek berteriak, memutus ucapan Jongwoon. Nenek itu berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Halmoni! Mengapa halmoni ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau harus segera pulang! Ppali! Sekarang juga!" si halmoni menarik lengan Ryeowook paksa, Jongwoon memandang dengan tidak rela.

"Hyung! Aku harus segera pulang! Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi, ya?" suara Ryeowook terdengar makin pelan karena ia ditarik makin jauh oleh neneknya.

Tinggal Jongwoon sendirian, ia menatap kosong ke ujung jalan, di mana Ryeowook ditarik paksa oleh si halmoni. Kini dua orang itu sudah menghilang, hanya debu jalan saja yang masih menampakkan diri menari-nari di hadapan Jongwoon.

"Ternyata namamu Ryeowook..." gumamnya pelan.

000000000

Youngwoon berjalan didampingi beberapa orang kepercayaannya. Ia berjalan pelan mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak fit. Beberapa orang memapahnya memasuki mobil, ia duduk pelan di dalam kursi mobil mewahnya yang empuk.

"Yunho ssi, bisakah kau teleponkan anakku, Siwon?" Youngwoon bersuara.

"Ne, Tuan."

Dengan sigap Yunho memencet tombol-tombol pada handphone dan memberikan handphone itu pada Youngwoon. Youngwoon menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan kembali benda itu pada Yunho yang berada di bangku samping sopir.

"Handphonenya tidak aktif, sepertinya ia benar-benar sibuk." katanya pelan.

Mobil pun menambah kecepatan menuju ke kediaman Kim. Di kebun raya, Heechul tak henti-hentinya cemas. Ia takut anaknya hilang. Tapi cepat-cepat ditepisnya pemikiran itu, anaknya, tidak mungkin berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

000000000

Lee Yoochun mendengar ribut-ribut di seberang jalan, ia memicingkan mata, menelaah siapa yang membuat keributan. Tapi sebuah truk lewat di depannya, membuat pengamatannya terhenti sesaat, dan ketika ia memandang lagi, betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan Jongwoon berdiri mematung di situ.

"Tuan Muda! Fyuh,.. akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Tuan Muda, apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, Umma anda sangat khawatir, Tuan Muda.." Lee Yoochun memberondong dengan semua ucapannya membuat Jongwoon makin melongo.

"Ahjussi! Tenang dulu. Jangan seperti orang serangan jantung begitu.. kaja, kita kembali ke Umma." ajak Jongwoon sambil menggandeng tangan Yoochun.

Yoochun menelepon sebentar dan kemudian mobil datang menjemput mereka berdua.

Di dalam mobil Jongwoon hanya diam. Masih terbayang di otaknya wajah manis Ryeowook dengan senyum yang sungguh tidak bisa dilupakan. Jongwoon memandang ke bawah, melihat kamera yang masih dikalungkan. Ia tersenyum mengingat ia menyimpan gambar Ryeowook di situ. Setelah sampai di Seoul ia akan meminta haraboji mencuci foto ini.

Tak terasa mobil berhenti di parkiran. Dengan tidak sabar Jongwoon membuka pintu mobil, sukses membuat Yoochun berteriak khawatir, tapi Jongwoon tidak peduli, ia terus berlari, dan menabrak..

"Umma!" ia menabrak sang umma yang sejak tadi kalut. Dipeluknya sang ibu dengan erat.

"Jongwoon-ah! Anak umma!" Heechul berteriak hampir menangis.

"Ne, Jongwoon anak umma yang tampan di sini.." kata-kata namja itu sungguh menggelikan mengingat usianya baru 10 tahun.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya, ditangkupnya pipi sang anak, untuk melihat apakah anaknya kembali dengan selamat dan utuh. Tapi jari lentiknya bergerak ke telinga sang anak dan mulai menjewer telinga anaknya.

"Anak nakal! Ke mana saja, huh? Umma sangat khawatir. Semua orang mencarimu, bukankah appa sudah bilang, jangan pergi terlalu jauh?" Heechul bertanya sambil melonggarkan jewerannya.

"Akh! Appo, mianhae, aku tadi tersesat, umma. Appo, lepas, umma." ucap Jongwoon meminta ampun sang ibu.

"Lepas saja, Chullie. Kasihan dia." suara Siwon menginterupsi. Ibu anak itu melihat kepala keluarga mereka. Dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jagoan appa, sungguh tidak patuh! Ck ck ck." decak Siwon mengundang gelak tawa Heechul, dan Heechul pun melepas jarinya.

"Gomawo, appa!" ucap Jongwoon senang.

Kehangatan pun terasa kembali di keluarga kecil itu, tak lama mereka masuk ke mobil dan melakukan perjalanan panjang kembali ke Seoul.

Tbc..

**Annyeonghaseyo! *90****o****bow* **

**Hari ini saya resmi menjadi author ffn dengan membawa ff abal ini ke hadapan reader semua. Saya harap ff ini bisa lancar sampai ending, begitu juga dengan tanggapan reader lewat kotak review yang selalu lancar. Saya akan berusaha menerima comment dari reader, bagi yang merasa give up duluan dengan unsur ff ini, entah cast, genre, rated, atau apapun, silakan tinggalkan saja. tapi kalau masih mau baca, yo weis, dipersilakan juga. last, mohon bantuannya~~ semoga kita bisa terus bekerja sama di dalam dunia yang menyenangkan ini ^oo^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain#2**

**CHAPTER 2 IS UP! *tebar confetti***

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ryeowook's PoV**

Aku mengikuti langkah halmoni. Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa halmoni begitu tergesa-gesa? Aku mengeratkan pegangan pada keranjang timun yang kupegang. Buah-buah ini hampir saja berjatuhan ke jalan. Tadi aku disuruh oleh halmoni mengambil beberapa timun untuk dibawa ke rumah. Umma dan Appa sedang berkunjung ke Jeju untuk mengikuti wisata di lingkungan tetangga.

"Halmoni? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ummamu, appamu! Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" halmoni berteriak khawatir.

"Umma dan appa sudah pulang?" tanyaku antusias.

Halmoni tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku. Ia malah makin mempercepat jalannya. Dan aku pun malah semakin bingung. Kami baru saja melewati rumah kami, itu menandakan bahwa aku memang benar-benar akan di bawa ke rumah sakit seperti yang halmoni bilang.

Kami akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit kecil yang ada di jalanan besar, jauh dari rumahku. Halmoni masih menarik tanganku yang sudah mulai memerah, ia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan putih bersih. Aku melihat selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh seseorang. Beberapa tetanggaku juga ada di situ. Mereka semua menangis, aku masih tidak mengerti.

"Wookie, ini ummamu." halmoni berkata pelan.

"Mana umma? Aku tidak melihatnya." kataku sambil mencari-cari umma.

"Ini di depan kita. Ummamu, Wookie-ah."

Yang benar saja, tubuh kaku di balik selimut ini adalah umma? Tidak mungkin! Kemarin umma baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan berjanji akan membelikan aku oleh-oleh bunga segar dari Jeju. Tapi sekarang halmoni bilang tubuh kaku di depanku ini umma.

Dengan takut aku menggerakkan tangan menggapai tubuh ini. Aku harus membuktikan bahwa tubuh di depanku bukan umma. Dengan perlahan tanganku bergerak menyingkap selimut putih ini, tak sengaja tangan kiriku terbentur tempat tidur besi ini.

TRAKK.

Bunyi benturan besi mengagetkanku, tapi ada yang lebih mengagetkanku. Tangan kiri putih bersih terjatuh pasrah dari bed putihnya. Aku tercekat, napasku serasa berhenti, bukan cuma napas, semuanya! Bahkan waktu pun serasa berhenti.

Tangan putih itu, gelang perak yang dipakainya, gelang rantai perak dengan bandul kristal. Itu gelang umma.

"Jaejoong ssi ditemukan tenggelam di laut pantai, halmoni, sedangkan Tuan Tan suaminya, kami belum dapat menemukannya sampai sekarang!" petugas itu tergesa-gesa menghampiri halmoni mengatakan semua itu.

...

"Umma.." teriakku dalam hati.

**End of Ryeowook's PoV**

"Haraboji! Jongwoon yang tampan pulang!" teriak Jongwoon namja kecil yang berteriak di dalam rumahnya. Namja kecil itu berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju ke kamar kakeknya. Terlebih dulu ia melempar ranselnya ke kamarnya sendiri yang berada tepat di samping kamar kakeknya.

"Jongwoonie!" teriak kakeknya. Laki-laki tua itu senang melihat cucunya kembali. Ia segera berberes dari kegiatannya yang sibuk di meja kerjanya. Menyimpan semua arsip di tempat aman dan menghampiri sang cucu.

"Haraboji, tadi Jongwoon bertemu teman baru dan berhasil memotretnya. Bagaimana kalau kita cuci fotonya?" tawar Jongwoon.

"Aigoo, cucu haraboji sungguh tidak sabaran. Baiklah, kaja." Youngwoon menggandeng lengan Jongwoon dan mereka beranjak menuju ruang khusus untuk mencuci foto.

...

Kini Jongwoon diam di beranda kamar kakeknya. Ia teringat dengan Ryeowook. Matanya menerawang jauh ke pemandangan asri rumahnya yang berada di bawah. Musim panas kali ini benar-benar memberikan kesempatan semua tanaman untuk bertumbuh.

"Jongwoon melamunkan apa?" tanya si kakek mengagetkan.

"Teman baru Jongwoon, haraboji, namja yang imut."

"Aigoo, kecil-kecil sudah berani! Lain kali, kenalkan pada haraboji, ya?"

"Siap bos!" jawab Jongwoon.

000000000

Ryeowook berjalan gontai. Matanya bengkak, wajahnya sungguh seperti orang yang tidak tidur berhari-hari. Ia memegang guci keramik. Guci tempat abu ummanya yang sudah tidak bisa dilihatnya lagi di dunia ini. Halmoninya pun sama, berwajah kusut dan memegang sebuket mawar putih.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah bukit. Dengan berat hati Ryeowook letakkan guci itu, lalu ia berjongkok, menggerus tanah yang ada di hadapannya. Sarung tangan putih yang dipakai Ryeowook lusuh oleh tanah. Halmoni sedari tadi hanya menangis tanpa suara, tak henti-henti air matanya mengalir. Sedangkan Ryeowook mengangkat wajah pun ia tak mampu. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menundukkan kepala dan menangis. Tatapannya kosong memandang lubang tanah itu.

Dengan hati-hati Ryeowook mengangkat guci keramik, dimasukkannya pelan-pelan ke dalam tanah yang sudah ia gali. Setelah itu, Ryeowook mengambil tanah yang bertebaran dan menutup lubang dengan tanah tersebut. Hatinya tercekat melakukan ini, di usianya yang baru 9 tahun, ia sudah dihadapkan pada peristiwa seberat ini.

Tes.

Air mata Ryeowook tumpah, setetes air bening keluar dari karamelnya. Inilah air mata pertama sejak ia datang ke tempat ini. Ryeowook sungguh tidak sanggup, tapi tangan mungilnya tetap berusaha merapikan gundukan tanah di hadapannya. Ia berdiam sebentar, lututnya masih bertumpu di tanah menahan berat badannya. Nampaknya anak itu ingin merasakan kehadiran ummanya yang terakhir kali sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Halmoni pun sudah meletakkan mawar putih segar di situ.

"Wookie, ayo kita pulang." ajak halmoni.

Ryeowook diam. Ia tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia menegakkan wajah, melihat mata berair halmoninya. Ryeowook sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Semuanya pasti akan berbeda. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang ibunya lagi. Jangankan merasakan kasih sayang, melihat wajah saja tidak mungkin.

Pelan-pelan ia menggenggam tangan keriput sang nenek, bangkit kembali. Meninggalkan bukit yang menjadi persemayaman terakhir ibunya. Berjalan gontai sambil terus berpikir keras.

000000000

"Jongwoonie! Kemari! Main sama aku!" teriak yeoja kurus berambut panjang.

"Ani! Yoona main sendiri saja, Jongwoon mau main sama haraboji." namja kecil itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Yoona yang kerepotan dengan boneka barbienya.

Jongwoon membuka kamar kakeknya, mengendap-endap masuk seperti maling. Kamar kakeknya kosong melompong, padahal ia tadi pulang sekolah dijemput oleh harabojinya. Tapi ke mana orang tua itu?

Jongwoon melempar tas merahnya ke sofa, dan berbaring di bed kamar itu. Ia mengambil remote bermaksud menghidupkan televisi. Tapi tiba-tiba,.

"HA!" teriak Youngwoon.

"Haraboji!" teriak Jongwoon tak kalah hebat. Kakeknya baru saja mengagetkan.

"Mengapa ke sini? Tidak menemani Yoona?"

"Shireo. Jongwoon mau main sama haraboji saja, lebih asyik. Daripada main sama yeoja kurus kayak dia.." omel Jongwoon.

"Ya sudah, jangan marah-marah. Oh iya, foto teman Jongwoon sudah jadi. Apakah mau melihatnya sekarang?" tawar Youngwoon.

"Mau! Ayo haraboji! Ambil fotonya!" teriak Jongwoon semangat mengetahui foto Ryeowook sudah tercetak.

Youngwoon berjalan lambat menuju meja kerjanya. Ia berjalan perlahan dengan Jongwoon yang membantunya. Maklum usia yang tua menuntut. Sebenarnya dokter sudah melarangnya untuk bepergian ke mana-mana. Tapi dasar ia yang bandel, perkataan dokter tidak diindahkan sama sekali!

"Ini. Bagus tidak?" tanya Youngwoon.

"Ne, neomu yeppeo, haraboji." puji Jongwoon. Hasil karya harabojinya sungguh rapi dan indah.

"Ani-ah, temanmu yang di foto jauh lebih indah." goda Youngwoon.

"Haraboji!" pekik Jongwoon kesal akan godaan Youngwoon.

Yoona yang ditinggal sendirian di bawah merasa kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah Jongwoon dan mencari ummanya yang sedang berbincang dengan umma Jongwoon.

Dilihatnya dua yeoja paruh baya yang bergosip heboh diselingi tawa. Sebenarnya tadi Yoona mau langsung pulang ke rumahnya, tapi ummanya memaksa untuk ikut ke rumah Jongwoon dulu. Jadilah ia terjebak di sini. Yeoja kecil berambut panjang itu sudah keburu kesal. Ia tidak mau lagi main bersama Jongwoon, yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menunggu dengan bosan di ruang tamu, ditemani segelas susu putih kesukaannya yang dibuatkan maid rumah Jongwoon.

Namja kecil bersurai hitam itu tengah menonton film bersama sang kakek. Mereka berbaring di kasur empuk. Youngwoon sibuk memandangi cucunya yang sangat serius. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Jongwoon memiliki sifat yang sangat baik.

"Jongwoon-ah." panggilnya.

"Ne, haraboji?" sahut Jongwoon.

"Apa Jongwoon mau membantu haraboji?"

"Tentu, tapi membantu apa?" Jongwoon bertanya balik.

"Sebelum Jongwoon membantu, haraboji akan memberi hadiah untuk Jongwoon. Lewat hadiah yang haraboji beri, Jongwoon akan membantu haraboji. Hadiah ini akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Jongwoon yang ke-20. Jadi jangan membukanya sebelum kau berulang tahun yang ke-20, mengerti?"

Jongwoon yang menyukai tantangan merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan kakeknya. Ia terus bertanya pada Youngwoon mengapa kakeknya mesti repot-repot memikirkan hadiah ulang tahun ke-20, padahal masih lama. Tapi Youngwoon hanya menjawab dengan tertawaan dan mencoba meredam rasa penasaran Jongwoon.

Youngwoon hanya berpikir, umurnya semakin tua dan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya akan semakin melemahkan dirinya. Pewaris satu-satunya yang ia punya, yaitu Jongwoon, harus mengetahui sebuah kebenaran.

"Jika haraboji sudah tidak mampu lagi bertahan, kau harus mengingatkan haraboji untuk memberikan hadiah itu segera kepadamu, mengerti? Ingat, setelah menerimanya, tunggulah sampai ulang tahunmu yang ke-20, setelah itu kau boleh membukanya." nasihat Youngwoon.

"Araseo. Tapi aku yakin haraboji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Jadi, tidak usah berikan hadiahnya terlalu cepat, haraboji." ucap Jongwoon yakin, ia tersenyum cerah.

"Ne.." sang kakek mengiyakan, tersenyum menghadapi Jongwoon.

000000000

Ryeowook menunggu dengan tidak sabar, ia berada di kantor polisi. Saat ini ia dan nenek sedang menunggu kabar Hangeng yang tak kunjung ditemukan. Ryeowook sudah siap menanggung segala akibat, jika sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang status yatim piatu resmi tanpa ayah dan ibu. Neneknya tengah berbincang bersama salah satu petugas.

"Belum ada kabar, Wookie-ah. Besok kita akan ke sini lagi, sekarang ayo pulang." Leeteuk memberitahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia kembali menyeret kakinya yang sangat tidak mau diajak kompromi. Ia sudah sangat lelah berjalan dari rumah ke kantor polisi ini, karena sangat jauh. Rumahnya yang di pelosok menyebabkan akses ke tempat-tempat publik harus dijangkau dengan perjalanan cukup jauh.

Di perjalanan ia melewati kebun timun milik keluarganya. Teringat di otaknya pertemuan ia dengan Jongwoon, namja tampan yang selalu mengisi mimpinya. Ia tak tahu kapan Jongwoon akan mengunjunginya lagi, terakhir mereka berjanji, saat ulang tahun Jongwoon yang ke-11, ia akan mengunjungi Ryeowook lagi. Tapi Jongwoon tidak memberitahu kapan ulang tahunnya. Membuat Ryeowook harus bersiap setiap hari.

Dua minggu lagi ternyata adalah ulang tahun Kim Jongwoon, pewaris tunggal Kim Group. Ini membuat beberapa orang bersibuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun yang rencananya akan mengundang banyak orang penting. Sang anak yang akan berulang tahun sendiri malah asyik bermain tanpa peduli. Maklum dalam pikirannya ia hanya akan memiliki pesta kecil yang dihadiri oleh bumonim serta harabojinya, persis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Ulang tahun Jongwoon yang ke-11 dirayakan meriah atas permintaan sang kakek. Karena pada hari itu, ia akan mengangkat putranya, Kim Siwon menjadi presiden direktur secara resmi. Ia juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang akan diberikannya pada Jongwoon. Ia menyiapkan dua hadiah. Entah mengapa ia ingin menyerahkan hadiah yang dijanjikannya pada Jongwoon lebih cepat, mungkin mengingat ini momen penting.

Hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Mereka mengadakan pesta kebun yang cukup hangat. Keluarga inti Kim duduk dengan anggun dan rapi. Pelayan-pelayan tak hentinya melayani para tamu. Jongwoon sendiri duduk dengan sabar. Ia tampil dengan cukup bergaya, rambutnya yang sudah rapi baru saja ditata oleh penata rambut keluarga tadi pagi. Heechul ibunya pun sangat cantik, memakai gaun gelap panjang sampai mata kaki. Ia cukup serasi dengan Siwon yang memakai tuksedo.

Youngwoon berada di antara mereka. Ia cukup senang dengan semua orang yang hari ini sepertinya sangat ceria. Sebelumnya ia sudah bilang pada Jongwoon bahwa ia akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun Jongwoon yang ke-20 pada hari ini. Mendengar itu, Jongwoon langsung protes. Anak itu takut ia tak tahan menunggu dan akan segera membuka hadiah itu. Tapi Youngwoon berkata bahwa mereka telah berjanji. Dan janji itu adalah janji seorang pria, jadi Jongwoon harus tahan dan bersabar. Namja kecil itu hanya menurut.

Tiba saat Youngwoon memberikan pidatonya. Ia maju dengan dua orang di sisi kanan dan kiri yang membantunya berjalan. Sesampai di podium ia mulai menyampaikan segala rasa terimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah mengambil bagian dalam perusahaan keluarganya yang telah dirintis puluhan tahun.

"Saat ini, aku akan mengangkat puteraku, Kim-"

BRUKK.

Youngwoon terjatuh. Ia terjatuh tepat di belakang podium. Dua bodyguard langsung menghampirinya. Tak terkecuali Siwon, Heechul. Jangan tanya Jongwoon, ia yang dari tadi sibuk dengan makanannya kini sudah berlari kencang mengejar sang haraboji.

Lelaki tua itu memegang dadanya yang nyeri dan nyaris mati rasa. Heechul berteriak khawatir menyuruh bodyguardnya menelepon ambulans. Sedangkan Siwon berlutut di samping ayahnya yang kesakitan.

"Appa! Andwe-yo, appa! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami! Bertahanlah sebentar, ambulans akan datang. Jebal-yo, appa!" teriak Siwon.

"Ani-ah. Jongwoonie,. Ini hadiah yang haraboji janjikan,. Terimalah." Youngwoon berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya.

Jongwoon mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut apa yang dipegang haraboji. Sebuah kotak kecil dengan gambar hewan peliharaan Jongwoon, kura-kura. Tangan Youngwoon menggenggam erat tangan sang cucu, seolah menyampaikan pesan penting lewat itu. Jongwoon tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hati kecilnya menangis melihat kakeknya seperti ini. Tapi wajahnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tajam dan berat melukai ulu hatinya. Sampai menangis pun ia tak sanggup.

Ambulans datang. Dengan hati-hati mereka meletakkan Youngwoon yang pingsan di tandu dan menggotong tandu ke dalam mobil. Siwon dan Heechul segera masuk ke dalam ambulans, tak lupa menarik tangan Jongwoon untuk ikut juga. Di dalam mobil, dokter melakukan pertolongan pertama, memompa jantung Youngwoon. Mereka terus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Heechul tak berhenti menangis, ia memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya. Sedangkan Siwon menggenggam erat tangan sang ayah.

Tapi layar menunjukkan hasil yang berbeda, sangat mengecewakan. Garis rata yang terus berjalan dan mengeluarkan satu nada datar. Membuat Siwon berteriak keras memanggil sang ayah. Heechul yang menangis keras, dan Jongwoon yang tertunduk lemas. Anak itu tak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

000000000

Pemakaman mewah yang sudah dipesan jauh-jauh hari menjadi tempat terakhir Youngwoon. Ia tahu bahwa umurnya sudah tidak berpihak padanya lagi, ia memesan sebuah pemakaman yang terletak di kaki bukit. Dan kini ia sudah menempatinya.

Jongwoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada sang ibu yang memegang payung. Gerimis menghampiri mereka. Tak terasa bulir bening keluar dari mata tajam sang cucu. Menemani hujan yang juga berduyun-duyun datang. Mereka melangsungkan pemakaman yang dihadiri oleh cukup banyak orang. Tapi satu per satu pergi meninggalkan area itu, memberi waktu kepada keluarga terdekat untuk menghormati sosok yang telah meninggalkan mereka.

Hujan semakin deras. Siwon sudah mendampingi Heechul untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Meninggalkan Jongwoon yang memang minta ditinggalkan. Anak itu menatap pusara sang kakek. Ia meminta kejelasan. Jongwoon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih dipayungi Pak Jung, orang kepercayaan sang kakek. Mata anak itu terus berair, menandakan sedari tadi ia menahan tangisnya. Dan sekarang menumpahkan semua saat orang banyak telah pergi. Pak Jung hanya bisa menatap iba, dengan menumpukan tangan kirinya pada bahu Jongwoon. Setelah 10 menit diam, mereka berdua kembali ke dalam mobil.

Tbc

**Annyeonghaseyo!~ hari ini saya muncul bawa new chap! *senyum5jari*.**

**Terimakasih kepada semua readers yang mereview. Saran, pujian, dan semangatnya. **

**Jeongmal gomawo...**

**Mian kalo ternyata chap ini mengecewakan kalian, mungkin ff ini akan menjadi drama, tapi tenang, gak sampe 7 season. Kalo ada typo atau saran, silakan sumbangkan di kotak review..**

**Saranghae. Tapi apakah chap ini masih terlalu pendek?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pain#3**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heechul menghampiri anaknya yang tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati makan malamnya. Ia mengelus surai hitam anaknya dan menanyakan kabar sang anak yang baru saja pulang.

"Jongwoonie,.. apa ada waktu libur?" tanya Heechul.

"Hm, ada umma. Tapi mungkin bulan depan. Sekarang Jongwoon masih sibuk. Umma mau berlibur bersama?" tanya sang anak.

"Ani. Umma hanya ingin kau mengajak Yoona ke resort terbaru perusahaan kita."

Yoona lagi, Yoona lagi. Inilah yang sedang Jongwoon kesalkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ummanya sangat ingin Yoona menjadi menantunya. Padahal Jongwoon menganggap Yoona tak lebih dari teman sepermainan yang tidak asyik. Bagaimana Jongwoon bisa bilang tidak asyik? Yeoja itu selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun! Saat Jongwoon memutuskan untuk melanjutkan junior high school di Inggris, tepat hari pertama sekolah, ia menemukan yeoja itu duduk di sampingnya. 'Ya Tuhan!' pekik Jongwoon dalam hati. Hari-hari Jongwoon dipenuhi Yoona, Yoona, dan Yoona! Jangan kira ia senang, ia mencari cara untuk kabur setiap waktu!

Seperti saat ini, ia baru pulang dari Taiwan untuk urusan perusahaan dan ummanya datang dan langsung mendiskusikan suatu hal tidak penting menyangkut Yoona! Jongwoon ingin sekali menggetokkan ddangkoma ke dinding ;p. Ngomong-ngomong ddangkoma, kura-kura itu setia sekali. Sudah bertahun-tahun Jongwoon meninggalkannya, tapi ddangkoma tetap akan setia menunggu. Para maidlah yang mengurus dan memberi makan ddangkoma sampai sejauh ini. Jongwoon sungguh berterimakasih.

"Ahjumma! Jongwoonie! Yoona datang!" teriak si yeoja yang kini sudah berambut panjang dengan tinggi semampai. Ia menggunakan singlet hitam dan jaket kulit tak lupa dengan hotpants yang memamerkan kaki panjangnya itu. Sungguh menggoda lelaki hidung belang, tapi tidak dengan Jongwoon. Yeoja itu masuk ke ruang makan, ia melihat Heechul dan Jongwoon yang sedang bercengkerama. Heechul memandangnya dengan senyum, tapi tidak dengan Jongwoon, laki-laki itu menampilkan wajah tersuramnya.

"Ahjumma, mian, aku langsung masuk. Aku ingin mengantar barang titipan umma. Umma baru saja pulang dari Paris dan ia membawakan beberapa oleh-oleh untuk ahjumma." kata Yoona.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo. Kapan-kapan ajak ummamu main ke rumah kami, Yoona-ya, ahjumma sudah lama tidak berbincang dengannya." jawab Heechul.

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku akan menyampaikan pesan ahjumma pada umma. Hm, Jongwoon-ah, kau sudah datang?" tanya Yoona pada namja berwajah suram tadi /.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah di sini?" jawabnya dingin. Ia benar-benar tidak kompromi kalau berbicara dengan yeoja itu.

Heechul hanya menepuk pelan bahu anaknya, mengingatkan Jongwoon agar tidak terlalu kasar kepada Yoona. Setelah itu, ia memilih kembali ke kamarnya sambil menenteng paperbag yang menjadi oleh-oleh untuknya. Jongwoon menatap Yoona malas, ia tahu betul motif gadis itu. Memang benar ingin mengantarkan oleh-oleh, tapi setelah itu tidak langsung pulang, dia akan terus menempeli Jongwoon sampai Jongwoon berteriak keras kepadanya.

Yoona sebenarnya ingin mengajak Jongwoon jalan-jalan. Mengingat sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak bertemu namja pujaan hatinya itu. Dan kebetulan hari ini ia ingin berkunjung ke salah satu butik favoritnya, jadilah ia datang ke rumah Jongwoon. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Bagi Jongwoon ini waktu yang pas untuk membaca buku atau mengecek file-file penting perusahaan, atau tidur. Namja itu kelihatan makin tua karena terlalu banyak bergelut dalam pekerjaan berat yang memeras otak.

Tapi tidak bagi Yoona, malam justru waktu favoritnya untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Ia sering sekali menghabiskan waktu di butik atau mal-mal untuk memuaskan diri dengan berbelanja sampai menghamburkan uang yang masih di dapat dari orang tuanya meskipun ia sendiri sudah bekerja. Gampang saja, keluarga Jung juga punya Jung Corporation. Yoona yang merupakan anak dari pemilik, sang ayah, bisa meminta apapun yang ia mau.

"Jongwoon-ah. Temani aku berbelanja,." rayu Yoona genit.

"Aish! Shireo. Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Kau pulang saja sana." usir Jongwoon. Ia membawa mangkuk ramyunnya ke tempat cuci piring lalu membereskan semuanya sendiri.

"Ahjumma! Aku boleh jalan-jalan bersama Jongwoon kan?!" Yoona berteriak kencang meminta izin Heechul.

"Jongwoonie!" sang umma berteriak dari dalam kamar, menyuruh anaknya untuk segera angkat kaki dan pergi bersama Yoona.

"Aish. Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu." Jongwoon meninggalkan Yoona yang bersorak senang.

000000000

Yoona dan Jongwoon kini berada di dalam mobil. Yoona yang menyetir karena Jongwoon kelelahan dan mengantuk. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa. Jadilah sekarang Yoona yang menyetir dan berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila karena lawan bicaranya sudah tidur pulas.

BRAKKK!

Suara tubrukan besi menyebabkan Jongwoon terbangun. Untung saja ia tak lupa memakai safetybelt, jika tidak bisa dipastikan kepalanya sudah terbentur. Sedangkan Yoona yang berada di kirinya hanya membelalakkan mata lebar, sepertinya shock. Untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jongwoon-ah.. itu tadi apa?" tanya Yoona, suaranya bergetar.

"Apaan sih? Kau itu kenapa? Ngerem mendadak, bahaya tahu! Untung kita masih selamat." Jongwoon memarahi Yoona yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Jongwoon sendiri memandang ganjil ke kiri dan kanannya, ia merasa asing.

"Tempat apa ini? Kau bilang kita mau ke Gangnam? Kenapa lewat tempat aneh seperti ini?" Jongwoon bertanya gusar sambil mengeratkan jaketnya.

Tadinya Yoona berencana untuk mengajak Jongwoon ke butik langganannya di Gangnam, tapi sementara Jongwoon tertidur ia jadi ingin mengambil beberapa barang pesanannya di rumah temannya dulu, dan mereka akhirnya lewat jalan sempit seperti ini. Dan percaya atau tidak Yoona telah menabrak sesuatu.

"Jongwoon-ah! Coba kau cek keluar, tadi rasanya aku menabrak sesuatu.." kata Yoona.

"Aish, kau ini. Menyusahkan saja." Jongwoon membuka pintu mobil, ia berjalan pelan sambil tetap awas kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang membahayakan. Ia melihat ke depan mobil. Betapa terkejutnya ia ternyata seseorang sudah terbaring tak bergerak di jalanan depan mobil.

"Yoona-ya! Ppali! Keluar! Kau menabrak seseorang!" Jongwoon berteriak memanggil Yoona, dengan sigap ia menghampiri korban, korban itu ternyata memakai jaket dengan hoodie. Hoodie itu terpasang di kepalanya. Jongwoon meraih lengan orang itu, merasakan apakah salah satu nadinya masih berdenyut. Ternyata masih. Yoona baru saja keluar dari mobil, ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia hendak lari masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi.

"Ya! Ke mana kau?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Aku takut Jongwoon-ah,. Kita pergi saja, ppali!" Yoona menarik-narik lengan Jongwoon yang masih berjongkok.

"Buka pintu, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang." Jongwoon berkata sambil segera mengangkat si korban yang sudah terkulai lemas, Yoona yang masih syok hanya bisa berlari membukakan pintu jok belakang. Jongwoon segera membuka pintu bangku kemudi, ia hampir saja meninggalkan Yoona jika yeoja itu tidak berteriak memanggilnya.

1 jam kemudian...

Jongwoon menyelesaikan urusannya dengan bagian administrasi, ia menghampiri Yoona yang tengah menyandarkan punggung di dinding, sepertinya yeoja itu sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Jongwoon-ah! Ottokhae? Aku baru saja menabrak seseorang! Ottokhae Jongwoon-ah?!" teriak Yoona.

"Babo. Tunggu dulu sampai dia sadar. Setelah itu, ajak berdamai. Masalah selesai." Jongwoon berkata dengan mudahnya.

"Jika dia tidak mau berdamai bagaimana?" Yoona bertanya lagi.

"Ya, itu sih, masalahmu." Jongwoon berkata dengan lebih mudah.

Yoona memiringkan kepalanya, memasrahkan diri. Baru saja ia akan bicara lagi dokter sudah keluar. "Apa ada keluarganya di sini?" tanya dokter.

"Saya, uisanim." jawab Jongwoon. Ia sadar Yoona sedang tertekan akibat ulahnya sendiri sekarang biarlah ia membantu Yoona sekali seumur hidupnya.

"Tidak ada luka serius, tapi kepala dan lengan bagian kiri terluka. Tapi kami harus melakukan check up untuk mengetahui keseluruhan keadaannya."

"Fyuh,.. syukurlah." Jongwoon mengelus dada.

"Tapi, apa yang terjadi pada pasien? Lengan kirinya memar dan lecet. Dia seperti ditabrak."

Jongwoon diam, apalagi Yoona. Ia bahkan tidak berani memandang wajah Kim uisanim.

"Dia jatuh di tangga, uisanim." Jongwoon berbohong seadanya. Ingin sekali ia berkata jujur. Tapi ia masih belum bisa menyalahkan Yoona sepenuhnya. Ia ketiduran, dan saat bangun sudah melihat orang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan.

"Ya sudah, kalau pasien sudah sadar, ia boleh pulang. Tiga hari lagi datanglah ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek lagi apakah benar-benar tidak ada kesalahan dalam tubuhnya. Kau bisa berkonsultasi dengan bagian administrasi untuk mengatur jadwal denganku." si dokter meninggalkan Jongwoon.

"Ne, gamsahamnida uisanim." Jongwoon membungkukkan badannya.

000000000

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia merasa sangat pening. Seingatnya tadi ia baru saja dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ia melewati jalan seperti biasa lalu ia ingat ada mobil yang lewat di depannya dan menabraknya. Dan ia sudah berada di tempat seperti ini.

Jongwoon menarik Yoona, ia mencoba mempertemukan Yoona dengan orang yang sudah ditabrak yeoja itu. Rencana Jongwoon, ia ingin mencoba meluruskan hal yang terjadi, tapi kita lihat yang terjadi. Kini namja dan yeoja kaya itu berdiri di sisi ranjang Ryeowook, Yoona sudah ketakutan dari tadi, ia terus saja menarik lengan Jongwoon dan menutupi wajahnya. Tapi Jongwoon menyentak yeoja itu, akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam saja.

Ryeowook sendiri bingung, dia ada di rumah sakit dan dua orang ini seperti ingin menangkapnya. Tapi otak namja pendek ini masih dapat berpikir jernih, ia menduga salah satu dari dua orang ini yang telah menabraknya. Ia hanya diam saja, menunggu mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng,. Ng,. Agassi, siapa namamu? Ah, Jung Yoona imnida. Aku, orang yang telah menabrakmu tadi. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja, agassi. Jeongmal joesunghae-yo, aku akan membayar semua biaya pengobatanmu, tapi aku mohon jangan libatkan polisi.." Yoona berkata lirih, memohon begini bukan gayanya. Jongwoon hanya memutar bola mata, seingatnya yang membayar semua biaya tadi dia, bukan Yoona, gadis itu hanya meringkuk menyesali perbuatan tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Ng, aku namja."

"Jinjja? Kau manis dan mungil seperti yeoja. Apa kau tidak apa-apa, dongsaeng?" Yoona masih sempat mencubit pipi Ryeowook. Jongwoon yang melihat hanya melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk membiarkan yeoja dan namja mungil itu bicara.

"Hm, gwaenchana. Ini bukan apa-apa, kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melapor polisi untuk hal kecil seperti ini. Tapi aku mohon tepati janjimu untuk membayar semuanya." Ryeowook berkata sambil berusaha bangkit, ia meringis kecil mendapati kepalanya yang dilingkari perban.

"Mengapa kau bangun? Berbaringlah dulu, Jongwoon sedang membelikan makanan. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang." Yoona menahan tangan namja itu, tapi Ryeowook tidak bergeming, ia sekarang sudah melepas infus dari lengannya yang kecil itu. Yoona hanya bisa diam sampai Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkannya.

Yoona terus berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook dari belakang, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Ia berharap namja kecil ini bisa berhenti sebentar. Sesekali Ryeowook meminta Yoona untuk tidak mengikutinya, tapi yeoja itu terus saja berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka sampai di depan rumah sakit, Ryeowook terus berjalan sampai tangannya dicekal.

"Noona, sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku. Jebal-yo." Ryeowook menarik napas sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Biarkan kami mengantarmu pulang. Jebal." Jongwoon mempererat genggamannya, Ryeowok meringis, lengannya sakit karena banyak memar sampai harus diperban. Tapi tak mengurangi keindahan gelang perak bandul kristal yang tersemangat di pergelangannya. Ryeowook diam, ia hanya menurut saat Jongwoon menariknya menuju mobil, menyusul Yoona yang ternyata sudah duduk di bangku samping kemudi.

"Dongsaeng-ah, untunglah kau kembali, jeongmal gamsahamnida. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Yoona bertanya dengan muka cerah, seperti lupa masalah hidup.

"Tan Ryeowook imnida."

Jongwoon terdiam, hampir saja ia mengerem mendadak. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menenangkan jantungnya, dan mengemudi seperti biasa.

000000000

Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Ryeowook. Itu hanya kontrakan sempit yang berada di lingkungan yang padat. Tapi mobil masih bisa masuk di ujung jalan gang.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengajak kalian masuk, ini sudah terlalu malam. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ryeowook membungkukkan badan, ia menenteng kantong berisi sekotak makanan cepat saji yang Jongwoon belikan tadi, tentu saja melalui pemaksaan lagi. Yoona tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook berjalan menelusuri jalan gang lalu berbelok untuk naik ke tangga karena kontrakannya berada di atas. Mereka berdua bahkan masih bisa melihat Ryeowook yang masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Jongwoon-ah, kaja." Yoona berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"..."

"Jongwoon-ah." panggil Yoona.

"..."

"Jongwoon-ah! Kenapa masih memandangi pintu rumah Ryeowook begitu? Ppali!" Yoona berkata di depan pintu mobil.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak! Apa tidak bisa kau masuk duluan, huh?" Yesung marah-marah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau pintunya masih dikunci, tampan?" Yoona menjawab dengan ejekan.

Yesung segera menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya, mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi dari situ.

Tbc

**Annyeonghaseyo!^^ bawa chap 3, hehhhe... di chap ini, yewook ketemu lagi. Ada yang senang? *tunjuk tangan* . gomawo yang sudah membaca dan mereview di 2 chapters sebelumnya.. readers jjang! Gomawo^^!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pain#4**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jongwoon membaringkan diri di kasurnya. Ia baru saja pulang setelah mengalami kejadian panjang tadi, mengantar Yoona pulang, dan akhirnya sampai di rumahnya sendiri. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Ia masih saja bergumul dengan otak dan hatinya yang sejak tadi berpikir, benarkah itu Ryeowook, namja yang ditemuinya saat berumur 10 tahun dulu? Entahlah, nama Ryeowook bukan hanya satu di dunia ini, tapi kalaupun benar namja itu Ryeowook teman kecilnya, ia akan sangat bersyukur, menemukan cahaya di tengah gulita. Jongwoon merasa lelah, ia menarik selimut dan tidur.

000000000

Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja dari pagi. Ryeowook tinggal sendirian di rumah kecilnya, ibunya meninggal, ayahnya tak ditemukan. Ia dan neneknya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Tapi dua tahun setelah menetap di Seoul, Ryeowook harus menerima kenyataan pahit halmoninya meninggal dunia karena kanker perut. Ryeowook yang saat itu baru kelas 2 di senior high school harus memulai hidup seorang diri tanpa siapapun. Ia melanjutkan pendidikannya sampai selesai dengan bantuan beasiswa. Setelah lulus, ia memilih untuk bekerja dan tidak menginjak bangku kuliah sama sekali. Sekarang saja ia harus pontang-panting bekerja sana-sini. Ia bekerja dari pagi sampai malam.

Namja pendek itu mengusap kepalanya kasar, tak sengaja terkena jidatnya yang masih luka. Ia mengambil cermin, melihat pantulan diri dan berpikir, mengapa lukanya sampai lebar begini? Ryeowook ingat, ia ditabrak dari samping saat menyeberang jalan. Memang saat itu ia sedang pusing sampai tidak melihat ke kanan kiri, akibatnya saat lampu mobil mendekat dan ia melihat ke sana, badannya sudah ditabrak, ia jatuh, dan kepalanya menghantam jalanan. Dia benar-benar harus menghilangkan sifat cerobohnya itu.

Ryeowook menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban pas jika Sungmin atau Kyuhyun akan menanyakan perihal lukanya ini. Ia akan bilang bahwa ia tergelincir di kamar mandi dan kepalanya menghantam pintu. Sebuah jawaban klise. Tapi Ryeowook yakin dua temannya akan percaya. Ryeowook berjalan sekitar tiga blok dari lingkungannya, ia sampai di sebuah restoran keluarga tempatnya bekerja. Ryeowook segera berganti pakaian dan memulai tugasnya, ia bertemu Sungmin yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Wookie-ah! Keningmu, ada apa dengan itu? Tanganmu juga." Sungmin bertanya khawatir, ia memegang jidat dan lengan Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana, Minnie hyung. Aku hanya terpeleset waktu ke kamar mandi, jadinya kepalaku kena pintunya, tanganku hanya memar sedikit kok. Hehe.." Ryeowook nyengir.

"Aish, bocah ini, masih bisa tertawa." Kyuhyun datang, ia menyentil pelipis Ryeowook dengan tangan kanan yang bebas.

"Appo-yo, Kyunnie. Bos sudah datang?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengurut pelipisnya yang baru kena sasaran tangan 'dewa' Kyuhyun.

"Belum, baru kita bertiga." jawab Kyuhyun. Ia kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengecek beberapa bahan makanan.

Lee Donghae membuka pintu depan restorannya. Ia agak terlambat hari itu karena harus mengurus beberapa pembaruan di restorannya ini. Ia mulai menerima beberapa pegawai baru, melakukan renovasi kecil, dan melakukan hal lain yang dapat membantu kemajuan restoran kecilnya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook, pegawai yang paling dekat dengannya karena persahabatan mereka bertahun-tahun. Tiga orang itu memang pegawainya yang paling lama dan awet. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpacaran sejak 2 bulan bekerja. Hubungan mereka awalnya mengejutkan bagi Ryeowook dan Donghae, tapi dua orang itu menyadari betapa kuatnya cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai tak tega memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi yang ada sekarang Sungmin malah menyuruhnya untuk segera mendekati Ryeowook. Entahlah, ia masih buram tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Ryeowook menghampiri si bos yang termenung di meja kasirnya. Ia menepuk bahu tegak Donghae, Donghae kaget, sedangkan Ryeowook tertawa geli melihat sang bos yang seperti orang jantungan.

"Bos! Jangan kaget begitu.. kenapa terlambat?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau ini. Hm, aku harus menyelesaikan sedikit urusan untuk membenahi restoran ini, Wookie-ah. Jadinya datang terlambat."

"Gwaenchana. Asal jangan melamun seperti tadi, kau sungguh jelek seperti itu." ucap si namja imut Ryeowook sambil berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

000000000

Jongwoon merapikan kemejanya. Ia melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya, jam pulang kantor masih tiga jam lagi. 'Oh my God.' jeritnya dalam hati. Membosankan sekali harus menunggu selama ini. Jangan kira Jongwoon tak punya pekerjaan, ia punya setumpuk dokumen yang harus dicek dan ditandatangani tapi apa gunanya sekretaris? Ayolah, sungguh berguna saat Jongwoon hanya sibuk melihat jam dan memikirkan Tan..

Tan Ryeowook, namja itu. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak ia mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Dan ia masih saja tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah Ryeowook dari otaknya. Ia sedikit meringis saat melihat kening Ryeowook dan lengan kirinya yang banyak memar dan lecet. Dan juga badan mungilnya yang lemah itu, pasti kondisinya belum pulih.

"**Ya sudah, kalau pasien sudah sadar, ia boleh pulang. Tiga hari lagi datanglah ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek lagi apakah benar-benar tidak ada kesalahan dalam tubuhnya. . ."**

Jongwoon mengingat kata-kata uisanim sebelum si dokter meninggalkannya. Bodoh sekali, mengapa tidak terpikir sekarang? Ia harus membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit dan itu berarti, dia bisa bertemu Ryeowook lagi. Yoo-hoo!

000000000

Jongwoon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gang kecil yang menuju rumah Ryeowook. Saat ini sudah jam delapan malam. Ia sudah tidak sempat lagi pulang ke rumah, padahal ia berencana tampil lebih tampan lagi untuk membuat Ryeowook terpesona ~o~, tapi apa daya, ummanya yang cantik itu malah mengajak makan malam bersama. Dan kalau sudah makan bersama Heechul, satu jam pertama adalah waktu wajib tanpa potongan sedikitpun. Jadinya Jongwoon malah menghabiskan waktu dua jam lebih bersama sang umma. Sekarang ia berjalan dengan hati riang menuju rumah Ryeowook yang berada di lantai dua. Saat sampai ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan sabar, tapi tak ada jawaban.

000000000

Ryeowook terduduk di kursi tinggi, ia memandang sekilas pada botol-botol antik yang berada di belakangnya. Botol-botol yang berisi minuman kebahagiaan bagi beberapa orang dan minuman yang mempercepat kemiskinan bagi Ryeowook. Ia mencurahkan segelas white wine untuk seorang pelanggan yang menenggelamkan wajah di meja. 'Orang ini baru datang, tapi sudah seperti orang yang minum tiga botol.' pikirnya.

"Tuan, ini winemu." Ryeowook menyodorkan gelas kecil itu ke tangan sang pelanggan. Ia tidak terlalu peduli pada pelanggan namja yang ternyata tak bergerak, mungkin tidur.

"Wookie! Layani pelanggan di ruang 5!" seorang ahjussi meneriaki Ryeowook. Orang itu adalah pegawai senior di bar tempat Ryeowook bekerja.

"Ne!" Ryeowook berlari kecil.

Ryeowook membereskan piring dan gelas kotor yang berserakan di meja. Ia memasukkan semua gelas dan piring ke dalam kontainer yang siap menampung semua itu. Ia juga mengelap meja dan merapikan vas bunga yang jatuh. Kemudian pelan-pelan mendorong kontainer. Air keran membasahi tangan namja pendek ini. Ia sudah selesai mencuci dan sekarang sedang mengelap peralatan yang tadi dibawanya. Ryeowook sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia melirik jam, sudah pukul 11 malam. Waktu kerjanya sudah habis. Ia segera menuju lokernya, berganti baju, dan mengunci loker kembali. Namja pendek itu berjalan melewati lorong sempit tempat ia biasa duduk dan menyajikan minuman. Ia tidak terus berjalan, malah duduk dan memperhatikan pelanggan yang tadi sempat dilayaninya. Pelanggan itu masih menundukkan kepala. Dan minuman yang ada di gelas masih penuh. Padahal pelanggan itu sendiri yang meminta white wine.

"Ya, cepat pulang. Jangan pedulikan dia. Mungkin sedang ada masalah berat." suara Eunhyuk mengejutkan Ryeowook.

"Kau kenal dia?" Ryeowook malah bertanya serius.

"Tidak. Tapi bukankah orang yang datang ke sini biasanya mempunyai masalah berat?" Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Ne, kau benar." Ryeowook mengiyakan perkataan Eunhyuk yang sudah hilang untuk membawakan makanan bagi pelanggan.

Ia melihat sekilas namja itu sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Jamkkan. Tan Ryeowook."

"Ne?" Ryeowook bertanya. Ia baru dua langkah saat suara dari belakang menginterupsinya.

...

...

"Kau ke mana saja, huh? Aku datang ke rumahmu, tapi ternyata rumahmu kosong. Dan ternyata kau bekerja di sini? Kau sudah selesai bekerja kan? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek apakah kau sudah sembuh total!"

Dan dengan semua itu, Jongwoon sukses menarik Ryeowook menuju ke rumah sakit.

000000000

Ryeowook mengiris tertahan, ia masih duduk di ruang praktek dokter Kim. Jongwoon sendiri memandanginya dengan intens sambil memasang tampang datarnya. Dokter Kim juga sudah kembali dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya. Tadi mereka melakukan beberapa prosedur cek ringan pada tubuh Ryeowook untuk mengetahui apakah ada sesuatu yang cukup beresiko setelah kecelakaan menimpanya waktu itu. Tapi mungkin tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan mengingat Ryeowook hanya punya luka ringan di kepala dan lengan. "Melihat hasil tes, tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Tapi Ryeowook ssi, apa kau benar-benar jatuh dari tangga?" tanya Kim uisanim. Dokter itu berjalan ke arah Ryeowook, dengan tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyingkap sweater Ryeowook. Keningnya berkerut, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

Jongwoon sedari tadi sudah resah. Jelas saja, Kim uisanim dari tadi terus menyinggung tentang apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook. Ia nampaknya masih tidak percaya pada cerita bualan Jongwoon. Tapi salah siapa, yang punya ide untuk ke rumah sakit dan menyuruh Ryeowook melakukan pemeriksaan kan dia. Kim Jongwoon, namja yang saat ini sedang mencurahkan segala perhatian kepada Ryeowook.

"Aku sudah menulis resep, silakan langsung ditebus. Ingat, hati-hati. Jangan sampai kau terjatuh dari tangga untuk yang kedua kalinya, ara?" dokter Kim menasihati.

"Ne, gamsahamnida uisanim." Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya. Begitu pula dengan Jongwoon.

"Jongwoon ssi, kau juga. Lain kali hati-hati dalam menyetir, ne?" Kim uisanim tersenyum lebih seperti menyindir Jongwoon. Tapi Jongwoon tidak bereaksi apapun, hanya membalas senyum si dokter. Ryeowook hanya memandang dua namja di depannya dengan heran.

Ryeowook duduk tenang di dalam mobil Jongwoon, sedari tadi ia hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Jujur ia masih kaget saat ternyata pelanggan yang seperti orang depresi dan menungguinya selama kurang lebih 4 jam itu adalah Jongwoon. Dan ia masih sangat kaget ketika Kim Jongwoon menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil dan ternyata ia dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dan ia hanya bisa diam saat Kim uisanim berkutat dengan kepalanya yaitu bagian dahinya yang bermasalah. Ryeowook sendiri berencana untuk pergi ke rumah sakit lagi, tapi tidak hari ini. Tapi dia malah berakhir dengan menjalani pemeriksaan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting dan aneh. Tetapi dari itu semua, ia bersyukur Kim uisanim menyatakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

"Jadi,. Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" Ryeowook memelankan suaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanggungjawab atas apa yang telah terjadi padamu." jawab Jongwoon. Sebenarnya sedari tadi mobil belum bergerak sedikitpun. Jongwoon baru saja ingin menghidupkan mobil, tapi Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak salah apapun. Yeoja itu yang mengendarai mobil dan tidak sengaja menabrakku." balas Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga ada di dalam mobil saat itu, aku hanya merasa harus bertanggungjawab sampai akhir."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan berpura-pura mabuk di bar tempat aku bekerja? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku bekerja di situ?" Ryeowook menyerbu dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura mabuk. Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar sambil menunggumu selesai bekerja. Dan aku bisa tahu kau bekerja di situ dari tetanggamu yang ada di bawah." jelas Jongwoon.

'Ya Tuhan.' batin Ryeowook. Bagaimana namja ini bisa bilang beristirahat dalam posisi duduk dan kepala ditaruh di meja selama kurang lebih 4 jam? Perjuangannya cukup gigih untuk menunggu Ryeowook dengan kemeja kerja yang sudah lusuh oleh keringat, tak lupa jas yang tersampir menutupi kakinya. Ryeowook ingat jelas posisi tidur namja itu saat di bar.

"Gomawo." cicit Ryeowook pelan.

"Ne. Hm, ini sudah jam 12. Tapi aku yakin kau belum makan, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke restoran langgananku untuk makan?" tanya Jongwoon sambil tersenyum kepada Ryeowook.

"Jangan! Kau sudah terlalu lelah, lihat penampilanmu. Aku ingin pulang saja, besok pagi aku harus bekerja." Ryeowook menolak.

"Ani-ah, kau tega melihatku seperti pemulung begini dengan perut yang bernyanyi minta makan, Ryeowook-ah? Jebal, jangan lakukan itu. Kita hampir sampai ke restorannya." paksa Jongwoon.

Oke, mungkin kali ini Jongwoon agak memaksa, tapi kalau diingat-ingat hampir semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya dengan Ryeowook adalah hasil paksaan. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia yakin Ryeowook sebenarnya tidak menolak sama sekali ajakannya.

"Ng, araseo." Ryeowook pasrah.

Jongwoon tersenyum. Mereka akhirnya sampai di restoran, sebenarnya bukan restoran. Cuma food court biasa, lebih tepatnya food court yang menjual western food. Jongwoon menggandeng tangan mungil Ryeowook untuk masuk. Ia menarik kursi yang berada dekat jendela. Ryeowook duduk.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Terserah kau saja."

Tak lama kemudian Jongwoon kembali dengan nampan berisi dua porsi nasi lada hitam. Tak lupa dengan dua gelas soft drink. Ryeowook segera membantu, ia mengambil dua gelas minuman dan langsung menata di meja. Jongwoon hanya tertegun melihat tingkah namja pendek ini.

"Ryeowook-ah. Apa kau keberatan dengan semua ini?" Jongwoon akhirnya mulai angkat bicara setelah mereka diam-diaman.

"Hng, molla. Aku hanya merasa, kau orang yang baik. Dan aku tidak terganggu saat kau berada di dekatku." Ryeowook berbicara menatap mata sipit Jongwoon seolah melempar sebongkah batu yang sukses membuat lautan darah Jongwoon berdesir hebat.

Jongwoon bersorak dalam hati, ia merasa senang Ryeowook tidak lagi dingin padanya. Suasana mulai cair, mereka berbincang-bincang sebagaimana orang yang memulai pertemanan. Tak jarang Ryeowook tertawa mendengar lelucon Jongwoon. Jongwoon sendiri senang Ryeowook makin nyaman dengannya. Tak terasa mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Wookie, jangan lupa minum semua obatnya. Salepnya juga jangan lupa dipakai." Jongwoon menasihati sambil tertawa pelan. Nampaknya ia sudah terbiasa memanggil Ryeowook dengan panggilan 'Wookie'.

"Araseo. Hm, Jongwoon ssi?" panggil Ryeowook.

"Ne?"

Ryeowook menyeruput soft drinknya,

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Kau teman yang baik. Tapi aku rasa, setelah ini kita jangan bertemu lagi."

PRANG. Dinding jantung Jongwoon hancur seketika. Ia hendak menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja. Sampai sejauh ini Tan Ryeowook belum luluh!

Tbc

**Annyeonghaseyo!^^ ini chapter 4 untuk readerdeul.. yewook mulai berinteraksi tuh,. Tapi baru sedikit. Sabar dan ditunggu aja ya, ff ini akan mengalami perjalanan panjang nampaknya... gomawo sudah baca dan review. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pain#5**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heechul memijat pelan bahu Siwon, suaminya itu baru pulang dari Newyork dalam rangka mengurus perusahaan mereka yang berada di sana. Saat ini pasangan itu sedang berada di beranda rumah mereka, minum teh sambil melihat pekarangan rumah yang asri. Cukup menyegarkan pikiran.

"Yeobo, kau sudah menemui Jongwoon?" tanya Heechul.

"Belum, Chullie. Memang ada apa?"

"Masih bertanya lagi. Tentu saja untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohannya dengan Yoona." Heechul memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, kalau itu, aku rasa tidak perlu, Chullie. Jongwoon sudah dewasa, biarkan dia memilih sendiri. Lagi pula Jongwoon dan Yoona sudah berteman dari kecil, jangan terburu-buru. Kalau mereka memang jodoh, aku akan mendukungnya." Siwon menjawab sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu Wonnie, aku tidak melihat perkembangan apapun dari hubungan mereka selama ini. Lagi pula, aku dan Jessica sudah berjanji ingin menjodohkan anak kami berdua. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku dan Jessica sudah berteman dari senior high school?" Heechul lagi-lagi mempertahankan keinginannya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana kalau memang Jongwoon dan Yoona tidak saling mencintai? Jika kita memaksa menjodohkan mereka, kasihan mereka. Sabar saja dulu, aku masih belum ingin menggendong cucu. Haha." Siwon terkekeh atas pernyataannya sendiri. Sedangkan Heechul tidak puas dengan jawaban sang suami yang sibuk dengan teh hangat.

000000000

Ryeowook menaruh dagunya di meja, tangannya masih sibuk mengelap permukaan meja yang sudah mengkilat. Ia masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang panjang, yang membuatnya harus terlambat datang ke tempat kerja hari ini. Sebab semua itu juga masih tercetak jelas, yaitu luka di dahi dan lengannya. Ryeowook mengelus luka di dahi yang tertutup perban itu, ia meringis kecil, tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Aigoo, mejanya mengkilat, Wookie-ah! Aku bisa berkaca di situ!" Sungmin menyindir Ryeowook yang dari tadi hanya berkutat di situ untuk mengelap meja, ia sampai terduduk dan menaruh dagunya di situ. Sungguh mengkhawatirkan menurut Sungmin.

"Wae-yo? Ada masalah berat, ceritalah pada kami." Kyuhyun datang dan langsung merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Ani-ah. Aku tak punya masalah apapun." jawab Ryeowook dengan matanya yang masih saja setia dihadapkan pada meja kayu yang tak berdosa.

"Selalu saja begitu, kita sudah lama berteman Wookie-ah. Kau sendiri tahu, kalau dari kelas 1 di senior high school itu temanku hanya satu, kau. Sampai sekarang, kita sudah bersahabat 9 tahun. Jangan begini, Wookie-ah." Sungmin mendesak Ryeowook, melihat kelakuan kekasihnya Kyuhyun hanya kembali ke dapur, ia tahu bukan saatnya untuk ikut campur.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook bangkit, mengambil ember berisi air dan kain lap basah yang tadi dipakainya, dan menarik lengan Sungmin mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun di dapur. Sesampainya di sana, Ryeowook mengembalikan embernya ke cleaning room dan kembali bertemu Sungmin, Sungmin dari tadi hanya diam mematung.

"Mianhae, Minnie-ya. Bukannya aku tak menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, tapi, aku sungguh tidak bisa bercerita tentang ini sekarang. Aku janji, jika aku sudah siap, aku akan cerita. Mian Minnie-ya, jeongmal mianhae." Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin.

"Ani-ah. Aku yang minta maaf. Aku baru saja memaksamu tadi. Mianhae, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap cerita padaku." jawab Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tahu betul bagaimana dua sahabat itu, Ryeowook dan Sungmin berkenalan di sekolah mereka, Shinhwa Senior High School. Sampai hari ini mereka berdua sudah berumur 24 tahun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih bersahabat. Kyuhyun sendiri pindah dari Jepang, ia memutuskan untuk berpisah dari keluarganya dan memulai pekerjaan barunya di Korea. Kyuhyun lahir di Korea tapi pindah ke Jepang saat berumur 12 tahun. Ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya di usia 19 tahun dan langsung pindah ke Korea. Dia mencari kerja sementara di restoran Donghae dan bertemu Sungmin. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun. Ya, kira-kira begitulah kisah singkat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mengenai Ryeowook, ia ikut bahagia melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tapi dirinya sendiri entah mengapa makin hari makin suram saja.

Seperti saat ini, ia masih memikirkan Kim Jongwoon yang menurutnya menarik sebagai seorang teman, atau lebih mungkin? Ryeowook ingat betul, suasana makan malam mereka yang santai dan menyenangkan. Jongwoon yang berkata jujur tentang takutnya ia menghadapi Kim uisanim yang terus curiga, Ryeowook juga menceritakan ia tetap berusaha tenang walau Kim uisanim sudah seperti 'memperkosa' jidatnya. Mereka benar-benar menikmati itu, sampai Ryeowook mengacau dengan kata terakhirnya sebelum mereka pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang, suasana mobil sepi. Maklum orang yang berada di dalamnya masih shock, apalagi yang menyetir. Kalau saja ia tidak berkonsentrasi, mobil mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam Sungai Han, karena tadi mereka melewatinya. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Ryeowook. Ryeowook keluar dari mobil dan masih saja diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata perpisahan untuk Jongwoon.

"**Wookie-ah! Aku tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku. Tapi aku, tidakkah kau ingat denganku? Aku Jongwoon, Wookie-ah! Kim Jongwoon!"**

Ryeowook terus saja melangkah, tidak memperhatikan Jongwoon yang berteriak-teriak di belakangnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia mendengar, dengan jelas mendengar, semuanya.

Lihat saja Ryeowook sekarang. Ia sudah pulang kerja, dan termenung di balkon rumahnya ini. Jujur, ia tidak tega mengatakan itu pada Jongwoon semalam. Tapi, bukankah mereka memiliki kehidupan pribadi? Sudah berlalu 15 tahun sejak pertemuan mereka dulu. Oke, sekarang Ryeowook mengaku ia sudah ingat siapa itu Jongwoon. Ia baru ingat saat Jongwoon mengatakan kalau dia adalah Kim Jongwoon. Kim Jongwoon yang 15 tahun lalu tersesat di kebun timun.

000000000

Yoona mencari-cari orang yang paling ingin dia lihat saat ini, Jongwoon. Dia bolos dari pekerjaannya dan pergi ke kantor Kim Group, tempat Jongwoon bekerja. Gadis itu langsung masuk ke ruangan tempat Jongwoon bekerja. Mengagetkan Jongwoon yang saat itu sedang berkutat dengan handphonenya. Jongwoon merengut kesal, melihat nenek sihir kedua setelah ummanya ada di situ.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Jongwoon to the point.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu makan siang." jawab Yoona dengan senyum tak manis andalannya.

"Makan siang? Yang benar saja, baru jam 11."

'makan siang kepalamu.' Jongwoon memaki dalam hati.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menunggu di sini." Yoona duduk di sofa ruang kerja Jongwoon yang luas.

"Ani, andwe. Kau tunggu di luar saja. jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku. Ga!" ucap Jongwoon mengusir Yoona.

"Araseo. Bye, aku menunggu di luar!" ucap Yoona sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum menutup pintu ruang kerja Jongwoon.

000000000

Siwon melangkah dengan tegap, ia masuk ke dalam gedung Kim Group. Ia sudah selesai dengan istirahatnya dan hendak kembali bekerja. Tapi di perjalanan sekretarisnya menelepon dan memintanya untuk segera kembali ke perusahaan karena ada hal penting.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Changmin-ah?" tanya Siwon tergesa-gesa.

"Tuan, baru saja saya mendapat kabar dari perwakilan resort perusahaan yang ada di Yongin. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kas mereka mengalami defisit sebesar 80 persen, dan itu disebabkan oleh pengalihan dana yang dilakukan seseorang. Mereka mengecek dan mendapati bahwa dana itu ternyata dialihkan ke rekening anak anda, Tuan Kim Jongwoon." jelas Changmin sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Andwe! Mengapa bisa begitu? Bagaimana mungkin Jongwoon,." Siwon terduduk di kursinya. Ia begitu kaget, bagaimana mungkin anak satu-satunya melakukan hal itu?

"Tuan, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Changmin bertanya.

"Telepon Jongwoon. Suruh dia menghadapku sekarang juga!"

Sebenarnya Changmin mendapat kabar 3 hari yang lalu. Tapi saat itu, Siwon masih berada di Newyork. Siwon tidak mungkin pulang untuk urusan yang tidak terlalu penting. Tapi Changmin tak menyangka, media begitu cepat mengetahui tentang hal ini. Changmin menerima begitu banyak telepon dari media massa, yang meminta pihak Kim Group segera mengklarifikasi. Media sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah internal perusahaan. Tapi mereka jadi tertarik, karena tersangka utamanya adalah Kim Jongwoon. Anak dari pemilik sah Kim Group yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama.

Jongwoon merapikan dokumen penting yang ada di mejanya. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, ia mendapat panggilan dari Changmin dan segera berlari melewati Yoona yang hanya bisa berteriak memanggilnya tanpa ada balasan.

"Jongwoon! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Jawab appa!" bentak Siwon kepada anaknya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Appa, jeongmal mianhae! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai masalah ini, soal uang yang masuk ke rekeningku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, aku bahkan belum mengecek tabunganku, appa." Jongwoon meminta ampun.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa, Jongwoon-ah? Changmin sudah mengeceknya sejak ia mengetahui hal ini dari perwakilan yang ada di Yongin, dan ternyata benar, uang itu masuk ke rekening kantormu. Itu jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Apa gajimu masih kurang sampai harus melakukan hal sekeji itu?" tuduh Siwon.

"Appa! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, aku bersumpah! Tolong tarik semua uang itu dan kembalikan, appa. Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun!"

...

Jongwoon masih menunggu jawaban Siwon yang sibuk mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tuan, anda tidak bisa melakukan itu. Uang di rekening anda sudah ditarik kembali!" teriak Changmin. Ia tiba-tiba saja masuk kembali ke ruangan Siwon dengan membawa notebooknya. Sejak menunggu di luar tadi, Changmin memang sibuk memantau segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kasus ini. Changmin baru saja mengecek rekening Jongwoon lewat internet banking, dan dia mendapati uang dengan nominal yang sama telah hilang. Changmin merasa bodoh tidak berpikir untuk segera memblokir rekening Jongwoon, tapi jangan salahkan dia. Dia belum diberi perintah dan tidak mempunyai hak untuk melakukan itu tanpa komando.

"Segera blokir dan hubungi pihak bank sekarang juga!" Jongwoon berteriak, ia sudah tidak mau lagi segala sesuatu terlambat dan akhirnya malah merugikan dirinya sendiri. Siwon hanya memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Changmin langsung berlari dari ruangan itu dan mencari telepon kantor terdekat. Ia tahu ia pasti akan sibuk setelah ini. Tapi untung saja otak pintar dianugerahkan kepadanya, membuat ia tidak terlalu lambat berpikir dan dapat menyelesaikan semua tugas dengan baik. Tinggal Jongwoon dan Siwon yang ada di ruang kerja Siwon yang mewah, masih dengan posisi sama, Siwon duduk di kursinya dan Jongwoon yang masih berdiri menundukkan kepala di hadapan sang ayah.

"Appa, jebal. Kalau memang appa masih tidak memercayaiku, aku bersedia dihukum."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Appa tidak akan repot-repot menghukummu, kau hanya harus menyelesaikan semua masalah ini sendirian. Tapi lihat, sudah banyak media yang tahu. Ini bisa memperburuk karirmu. Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau uang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tabunganmu. Kita harus segera menemukan siapa yang mengambil uang itu. Dan apa sebenarnya motif si pelaku." kata Siwon sambil menarik dasinya.

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk, Siwon memerintahkan anaknya untuk segera keluar.

000000000

"Henry-ah, aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers, segera siapkan semuanya. Undang beberapa media yang 'aman'." Jongwoon memerintah kepada sekretarisnya sesaat setelah ia masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ne!" Henry langsung berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia juga sibuk dengan telepon.

Hampir semua orang di Kim Group sudah tahu tentang berita ini, sebenarnya bukan hanya orang di Kim Group, orang yang membaca beberapa surat kabar dan majalah, pasti sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Beruntung bagian penyiaran perusahaan segera menelepon beberapa perusahaan televisi yang akrab dengan mereka agar tidak segera memberitakan kabar yang belum diketahui kebenarannya ini.

**Ryeowook's PoV**

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki di jalanan. Aku ingat, dulu aku menyusuri jalan ini setiap hari untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sangat jauh, sampai terasa sangat dekat. Mungkin karena setiap hari, terasa dekat. Padahal sudah berapa kilo berat badanku kurang karena hal ini. Aku mengambil air botol mineral yang berada di tas selempangku. Meneguknya, merasa lega. Baru sadar aku telah berjalan kaki cukup lama.

Aku baru sampai di kampung halamanku dulu, sebelum aku pindah ke Seoul. Tempatku menghabiskan masa kecil, bermain, dan bertemu namja,..

Ah. Mengapa memikirkannya lagi, Tan Ryeowook? Bukankah kau sudah janji pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae untuk berlibur dan mengistirahatkan otakmu itu? Ya, benar sekali. aku bisa berada di sini sekarang karena paksaan tiga orang yang semuanya lebih tinggi dariku itu -_-.

Donghae memberikanku bonus dan menyuruhku pergi dan segera menghilang dari restorannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyeretku keluar dan melemparkan semua isi lokerku. Setelah itu dengan senang hati mereka mengatakan,

"Annyeong, Wookie-ah! Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan! ^!^"

Jadilah aku naik bus dan terdampar di tempat ini. Awalnya aku tidak tahu mau ke mana. Sebagai manusia biasa, aku memiliki banyak impian. Tapi, entah mengapa, rasanya beberapa dari mereka yang bisa diwujudkan saat ini,.. aku merasa tidak tepat untuk melakukannya sekarang. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku.

Aku mungkin rindu pada ibuku, yang fisik matinya ada di sini. Sudah lama sejak aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri dan tidak tahu dunia luar. Mungkin umma marah, mianhae umma. Aku hanya berusaha hidup lebih lama, mempertahankan apa yang aku bisa pertahankan. Jeongmal gomawo, dari atas sana, kau selalu mengirimkan kekuatan yang tak pernah ada batasnya.

**End of Ryeowook's PoV**

"Sajangnim, kami sudah memeriksa cctv. Tapi anda juga harus melihat ini." Changmin menyodorkan tabletnya. Siwon segera menekan tombol 'play'.

...

"Ini? Bukankah dia... Andwe, mana mungkin.." Siwon memberikan tablet pada Changmin. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, di situ terpampang jelas. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang ia kenal, Lee Junsu. Lee Junsu tengah bertransaksi dengan seorang teller di bank ini. Ia keluar dengan tenang. Bagaimana bisa istri seorang Lee Yoochun yang sudah mengabdi lama pada keluarganya, melakukan hal ini.

"Tuan, saya akan segera memanggil Nyonya Lee Junsu. Apakah anda ingin menemuinya di kantor?" tanya Changmin.

"Jangan. Sebelum Junsu, kita harus menemui Yoochun terlebih dahulu. Segera panggil dia ke kantor."

"Ne!"

000000000

Jongwoon duduk diam di kursinya. Ia baru saja mengadakan konferensi pers yang menguras tenaga dan hati. Ia melayani semua pertanyaan, dari yang normal sampai abnormal sekalipun. Maklum, zaman sekarang manusia sudah tidak sungkan untuk mengutarakan segala maksud hati mereka dengan jujur. Dan berdasarkan konferensi pers, kita mendapat hasil bahwa Jongwoon telah meminta maaf kepada publik atas apa yang telah terjadi. Ia berkata jujur bahwa ia tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu dan berjanji akan menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya. Dan untuk memulihkan kepercayaan publik kepadanya, Jongwoon akan melepaskan jabatannya sebagai direktur utama Kim Group di Seoul dan bekerja untuk resort cabang Yongin yang telah dirugikan atas nama dirinya.

"Jongwoon-ah,.. aku boleh ikut?" yeoja itu bertanya sambil memandang Jongwoon yang hanya tertunduk.

"Joesunghamnida, Yoona ssi. Bisakah kau meninggalkan ruangan ini? Bos masih lelah dan sebentar lagi kami akan membereskan banyak berkas penting yang perlu dibawa." Henry datang menginterupsi Yoona. Memang ia tidak punya hak mengusir yeoja itu, tapi setidaknya ia harus memberi alasan cukup logis untuk mengusir Yoona, atau Jongwoon akan segera pingsan mengingat bosnya itu tidak pernah menyukai yeoja ini.

"Araseo! Tapi, Jongwoon-ah, aku boleh ikut kan?"

BRAKK

Pintu sudah tertutup, 'aman...' pikir Henry.

"Henry-ah, segera bereskan semuanya dan antar ke rumahku. Aku akan berangkat sore ini juga."

"Ne." jawab Henry pelan.

Tbc

**Annyeong haseyo~~! Apakah kalian menunggu? chapter ini Jongwoon sudah mulai menghadapi konflik pertamanya. Untuk yewook moment, belum mungkin. Hahah*ditabok* sabar ne? saya sedang berusaha membuat konflik dan menyelesaikannya.. (saya memang ribet).**

**Gomawo saranghae readerdeul... **

**Always love yewook!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pain#6**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jongmal joesunghamnida, Siwon-ah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa istriku bisa melakukan hal ini."

Yoochun menunduk di hadapan Siwon, ia baru saja ditelepon oleh Changmin dan segera pergi menghadap Siwon. Ia dalam keadaan sangat takut sekarang, bagaimanapun juga Yoochun sudah bergantung kepada keluarga Kim sejak lama. Sejak ia hanya menjadi ajudan sampai sudah bisa membeli beberapa saham seperti saat ini. Tapi Siwon tak pernah menganggap Yoochun bawahannya, ia berteman dengan Yoochun dari dulu sampai sekarang.

"Aku mengerti, sebaiknya kau segera pulang ke rumah dan tanyakan kepada Junsu, mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu." Siwon menepuk bahu Yoochun pelan.

"Ne. Jongmal joesunghae-yo. Aku pulang." Yoochun berbalik, ia melangkah dengan tergesa menuju mobilnya dan segera pulang.

Siwon hanya diam sedari tadi, ia sibuk berpikir bagaimana Lee Junsu dapat mengetahui nomor rekening Jongwoon dan mengambil uang yang ada di situ. Lagi pula, apa motifnya. Yoochun adalah sahabat dekat Siwon dan Junsu adalah istrinya. Mereka berdua akrab dengan keluarga Kim. Changmin hanya mencari celah bagaimana ia bisa menyadarkan atasannya dari lamunan panjang dan mengingatkan bahwa hari sudah sore.

"Sajangnim –"

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana Junsu dapat mengetahui nomor rekening kantor Jongwoon?" tanya Siwon memotong ucapan Changmin.

"Anda memikirkan itu dari tadi? Sajangnim, apakah anda lupa Nyonya Lee Junsu istri dari Tuan Lee Yoochun adalah bendahara utama di Kim Group? Jangankan hanya rekening Tuan Kim Jongwoon, rekening semua pegawai perusahaan, Nyonya Lee Junsu tahu itu."

Kim Siwon, tidakkah kau ingat, kau sendiri yang mengangkat Junsu lima tahun lalu? Tapi Siwon melakukan itu dengan pikir panjang, Junsu sudah mengabdi cukup lama sama seperti Yoochun. Dan Siwon tahu betul dari dulu, bahwa Junsu orang yang sangat jujur. Dia tidak mungkin tega melakukan ini.

000000000

"Henry-ah, mana Jongwoon?" Yoona bertanya, ia baru saja turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju rumah Jongwoon.

"Bos sudah pergi 10 menit yang lalu, Yoona ssi." jawab Henry datar.

"Mwo? Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Henry-ah?" Yoona mencak-mencak.

"Mian, tetapi bos mengatakan ingin berangkat sore ini juga. Aku tidak sempat untuk memberitahu anda. Aku permisi dulu, Yoona ssi." Henry menundukkan kepalanya pelan lalu bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di halaman rumah keluarga Kim.

"Ya, Henry-ah!" Yoona berteriak kesal. Ia juga langsung masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan berniat menyusul Jongwoon saat itu juga. Tapi Heechul memanggilnya, membuat Yoona berhenti dan memilih masuk ke dalam.

...

"Ahjumma, kau tidak tahu sama sekali tentang masalah ini?" Yoona bertanya, saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menyeruput teh hangat.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi Yoona-ya? Jongwoon hanya datang ke rumah dan langsung berkemas. Ahjumma pikir, ia akan keluar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan lagi." Heechul bertanya.

"Jongwoon akan bekerja di Yongin, ahjumma. Ia baru saja ditimpa masalah berat. Aku sendiri baru tahu setelah melihat konferensi pers tadi siang. Sepertinya seseorang memanfaatkan Jongwoon untuk menjatuhkannya." Yoona bercerita.

Sebenarnya Yoona tidak terlalu tahu masalah apa yang tengah Jongwoon hadapi. Ia hanya duduk diam menunggu di luar ruang kerja Jongwoon dan melihat apa yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Televisi, televisi menayangkan konferensi pers yang menampilkan Jongwoon. Yoona melihat semuanya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri. Otak Yoona tak bisa menangkap sepenuhnya masalah yang dihadapi Jongwoon. Ia hanya bereaksi saat melihat Jongwoon menundukkan badannya 90 derajat di hadapan semua orang dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan bekerja di Yongin.

000000000

"Tuan, silakan turun. Kita sudah sampai." sopir yang mengemudikan mobil Jongwoon berkata sopan. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan koper-koper Jongwoon.

"Gamsahamnida. Kau bisa kembali ke Seoul sekarang." Jongwoon membuka kacamata hitamnya. Sepeninggal sang sopir, Jongwoon menyeret dua kopernya untuk masuk.

...

Jongwoon masuk ke dalam resort milik Kim Group yang berada di Yongin ini. Resort ini tidak terlalu besar, tetapi fasilitas dan pelayanannya sungguh mengagumkan dan tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Jongwoon sadar bukan saatnya untuk liburan. Ia datang untuk bekerja, menebus segala kesalahan yang bahkan tidak ia lakukan. Tapi tidak apa, pikir Jongwoon. Setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari Yoona. Haha, itu hanya pikiranmu Kim Jongwoon.

000000000

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur sederhana yang empuk. Ia berada di motel saat ini. Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin langsung pulang ke Seoul, tapi ia terlalu lambat berjalan dan ketinggalan bus terakhir yang berangkat jam 6 sore. Beruntung Ryeowook membawa cukup uang untuk membayar penginapan dan membeli makanan.

Drrrtt

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar.

"Yoboseyo, Minnie-ah." jawab Ryeowook.

"Wookie! Otte? Apa kau bersenang-senang?" Sungmin bertanya antusias di line seberang.

"Ne, aku bersenang-senang, Minnie-ah. Gomawo." Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Chingu-ya, jangan kembali sebelum kau menemukan semangat lagi. Araseo?" ancam Sungmin.

"Araseo. Gomawo, annyeong."

Pip. Telepon ditutup, Ryeowook memandang layar ponselnya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu tidur.

000000000

Pagi yang cerah di resort Kim Group cabang Yongin. Jongwoon bangun pukul 7 pagi dan mendapati dirinya tidak berada di kamarnya. Dia tidur di bed tipis yang berada di ruang kerja yang akan ditempatinya selama berada di Yongin. Meskipun Jongwoon bisa tinggal di tempat yang lebih bagus di resort, ia mendapat pilihan yang lebih bagus lagi, yaitu tinggal di kantor.

Yang benar saja, awalnya Jongwoon ingin protes. Apa daya sang appa sudah memberinya death glare. Jongwoon juga tidak ingin main-main dengan kesempatan yang diberikan untuknya. Ia harus membuktikan bahwa ia tidak bersalah. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara kecil untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan orang padanya. Jongwoon berjalan ke dapur, ia mengambil cangkir dan mulai membuat kopi. Jongwoon agak tidak menyesal memilih tinggal di kantor. Kantornya tidak seperti kantor pada umumnya, lebih seperti rumah moderen yang tidak terlalu luas. Rumah moderen yang didominasi kaca sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Kantor ini baru saja selesai dibuat sebulan yang lalu dan belum ada orang yang menempatinya.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang aku akan berada di Yongin untuk kurun waktu yang belum bisa kutentukan. Semoga ini menyenangkan." Jongwoon berbicara sendiri sambil menghadap dinding kaca yang menampakkan pemandangan di luar.

TING TONG

"Henry-ah. Mengapa kau datang ke sini?" Jongwoon kaget. Di depannya sudah berdiri Henry dengan pakaian rapi khasnya dan tersenyum pada Jongwoon.

"Bos, aku akan membantumu mulai hari ini. Mari kita bekerja sama lagi!"

Henry meninggalkan Jongwoon yang tertegun di pintu.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu, bos. Ayah anda baru saja mengirimku ke sini untuk menjalankan tugasku sebagai sekretarismu." Henry menghampiri Jongwoon.

"Jeongmal? Appaku sama sekali tidak melarangmu untuk bekerja denganku di sini?" tanya Jongwoon, ia kaget tak biasa appanya setengah-setengah dalam menghukum.

"Ne. Bos, kamarku di mana?"

Baru saja Jongwoon mau berteriak girang, Henry sudah masuk membawa kopernya ke kamar yang terletak di samping. Henry bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sambil merapikan baju-bajunya. Tangan Henry tak sengaja menyentuh map plastik berisi kertas dokumen penting. Ia ingat ia harus memberitahu Jongwoon siapa pelaku kejahatan itu.

"Bos, pelakunya adalah Lee Junsu." Henry tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jeongmal? Itu tidak mungkin, Junsu ahjumma tidak akan berbuat begitu padaku." Jongwoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memanggil Junsu dengan 'ahjumma' menunjukkan keakraban mereka. Ia sangat menghormati Junsu sebagai istri dari sahabat appanya, Lee Yoochun.

"Ya. Tapi di cctv terlihat jelas bahwa Junsu ssi sedang melakukan transaksi tepat saat uang yang ada di rekeningmu hilang. Dan kami juga sudah meminta kesaksian dari teller yang melayaninya saat itu. Teller itu bilang, ia memang melayani pengambilan uang yang dilakukan Junsu terhadap rekeningmu. Junsu ssi mengatakan bahwa dia perwakilan dari perusahaan tempatmu bekerja. Ia membawa surat kuasa atas nama Kim Group dan di surat itu terdapat tanda tanganmu." Henry menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Sudahlah, biarkan saja dulu. Aku tidak ingin membebani Yoochun ahjussi dan Junsu ahjumma. Aku yakin pasti Junsu ahjumma melakukan hal ini atas kepentingan perusahaan juga." Jongwoon mengurut pelipisnya. Ia memilih berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku mengerti." Henry mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan Jongwoon yang sedang merenung di meja kerjanya.

000000000

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di halte bus. Mereka sudah selesai bekerja di tempat Donghae dan saat ini Kyuhyun akan mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya. Mereka akan naik bus bersama.

"Kapan kau akan membawaku bertemu orang tuamu?" suara Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Hm, aku bisa membawamu besok kalau kau ingin kita sekalian berlibur ke Jepang."

"Bukan berlibur, Kyu. Tapi menjelaskan pada orangtuamu tentang hubungan kita." Jelas Sungmin. Ia sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun 5 tahun lebih, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengajak Sungmin mengunjungi orangtuanya. Tentang orangtua Sungmin, ia yatim piatu. Sama seperti Ryeowook.

"Araseo. Kapan kau mau berangkat ke Jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin kaget, ia membulatkan matanya.

"Kau mau? Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi, apa kau punya sisa uang bulan ini?" Sungmin kembali ragu. Ia tahu bahwa ini sudah akhir bulan, gaji mereka pasti sudah menipis.

"Tenang saja, aku masih mempunyai pekerjaan lain dan aku juga mendapat uang dari situ. Jadi kita bisa memakai uang itu." jawab Kyuhyun memberi pengertian pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Ia bersyukur mempunyai pacar seperti Kyuhyun yang sangat pengertian. Mereka akhirnya merencanakan untuk ke Jepang lusa. Tentunya dengan meminta cuti pada bos mereka yang sangat baik hati, Lee Donghae.

Bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Sungmin turun disitu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Kyuhyun membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin, ia tersenyum manis sebelum mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan berkutat dengan itu.

000000000

Namja berparas imut itu mengencangkan tali sepatunya, ia hendak jogging pagi ini. Ini hari kedua Ryeowook di Yongin, ia berencana akan pulang sore ini juga. Karena besok sudah hari Senin dan itu adalah hari sibuk. Sebelumnya Ryeowook sudah minta izin pada bosnya yang di bar. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang ke kampung halamannya dan berjanji kembali bekerja pada hari Senin. Ryeowook benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu di mana ia tidak bekerja. Ryeowook buru-buru keluar dari penginapan dan berlari-lari kecil. Ia mengitari jalan dan mendapati bahwa beberapa hal telah berubah. Ryeowook telah melewatkan banyak hal.

Begitu juga Jongwoon, ia mengambil handuk kecil dan menaruh di pundak. Mumpung belum jam 7, ia masih bisa menikmati udara segar. Ia selalu berolahraga di dalam ruangan jika ia berada di Seoul. Padahal rumah Jongwoon memiliki pekarangan yang sangat luas, bisa digunakan untuk bermain sepeda atau basket. Tapi mana mungkin bagi orang yang bekerja jam 8 pagi dan pulang minimal jam 8 malam. Catat, minimal. Keterlaluan, jam kantor normal tidak sampai seekstrem itu juga, tapi salahkan Jongwoon yang memilih hal itu. Ia sengaja menyibukkan dirinya sendiri demi tidak melihat ratu kegelapan sang umma, Kim Heechul yang akan menyuruhnya untuk segera menikah dengan nenek sihir kedua a.k.a. Yoona tiap ia pulang kerja.

Jongwoon keluar dari kantornya yang masih berada di lingkungan resort. Ia berlari kecil melewati jalan, ia juga melihat gerbang kebun raya milik Kim Group yang berada tepat di samping jalan kecil menuju resortnya.

"Astaga, bukankah ini..." Jongwoon terdiam di depan kebun raya itu.

Ia baru ingat ia berada di tempat yang mempertemukan ia dan Ryeowook. Jongwoon menyusuri jalan seberang, ia hendak mencari kebun timun yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi bisu awal pertemanan Ryeowook dan dirinya. Baru 15 menit berlari, Jongwoon sudah heran. Ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun yang dilihatnya saat ia berumur 10 tahun. Semua berubah. Pemukiman sudah padat dan rumah rumah kecil jarang ditemukan. Jongwoon bahkan tidak tahu ia berada di mana sekarang.

Tapi ia tidak menyerah, ia menyusuri jalan tikus dan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Namja manis dengan kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana training hitam, tak lupa dengan sepatu olahraga yang terpasang rapi di kaki mungilnya. Tan Ryeowook berada di hadapannya, tengah membuka tutup botol air mineral, dan meneguk isinya dengan penuh nafsu, tak lupa sisa air itu ia siramkan ke wajahnya. Dan dengan anggun Ryeowook mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah oleh air dan keringat. Air liur Jongwoon lolos dari tenggorokan.

"Wookie!" panggil Jongwoon dengan semangat. Ia berlari kencang menghampiri Ryeowook.

**Ryeowook's PoV **

Jongwoon ssi? Sedang apa dia di sini? Ya ampun, ia sungguh tampan dengan penampilannya sekarang. Kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana selutut. Dan ia berkeringat...

Plak. Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Ada apa denganmu, Ryeowook-ah? Kau tidak boleh terpesona olehnya. Dia hanya teman masa lalumu, ingat, TEMAN MASA LALU. Aku buru-buru menutup botol kosong itu dan berbalik ke tempat sampah untuk membuangnya. Aku sengaja memalingkan mukaku dari Jongwoon ssi, takut ia melihat pipiku yang merah.

PLUK.

Tangannya menimpa bahu kiriku. Aku langsung berjalan cepat, tidak mau menampakkan wajahku. Tapi ia dengan gigih terus mengejar di belakang. Ia terus memanggilku, sampai akhirnya ia mencekal lenganku dan membalikkan badanku untuk menghadapnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jongwoon ssi." kataku datar, aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Wookie-ah! Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya, ia tersenyum. Menampakkan mata sipitnya.

"Aku berlibur." jawabku cepat juga jujur.

"Oh, sudah lama?" tanyanya.

"Aku berencana hanya dua hari di sini. Sore ini akan pulang ke Seoul." aku menjawab, baru sadar bahwa sepertinya orang-orang sudah memulai aktivitas pagi mereka. Anak sekolah saja banyak yang melewati kami. Aku menarik lengan Jongwoon untuk menjauh dari situ. Ia sadar dan mulai berjalan di sampingku. Kami akhirnya memilih sebuah bangku kecil di taman. Aku menggaruk-garuk lengan yang tak gatal karena sepertinya kami sedang tidak ada bahan pembicaraan.

"Jongwoon ssi/Wookie-ah." panggil kami bersamaan. Omo, bagaimana mungkin kami jadi kompak begini. "Kau saja yang duluan." dia menyuruhku bicara duluan. Dasar kepala besar. o_0

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu mau bertanya apa lagi.

"Aku bekerja." dia menjawab sambil menatapku. Mengapa aku jadi ingat pertemuan kami waktu kecil ya? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berjalan di hadapan kami, ia membawa keranjang berisi timun-timun segar. Nampaknya ia mengejar ibunya yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Kancil!" seruku

Aku mendengar Jongwoon tertawa keras di sampingku.

Tbc

**Annyeonghaseyo! Bertemu lagi kita.. ada yang mengharapkan ff ini? (readers :NGGAK) heheh... saya takut sebenarnya ff ini akan membuat readers kecewa dengan penceritaannya yang buram. Tapi dasar saya muka tembok, saya tetep aja publish.. mian ne readersku yang terhormat? Terakhir saya ingin berterimakasih kepada semua readers yang tidak bosan membaca dan menuangkan kesan di kotak review..**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pain#7**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Junsu, apa sudah beres?" tanya seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Ne. Tapi, aku ketahuan, bagaimana ini?" tanya Junsu cemas saat ini ia berada di Incheon Airport..

" Apa kau sudah akan berangkat?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke sana. Kau hati-hati." jawab Junsu.

"Sebaiknya kau yang lebih berhati-hati." suara itu membalas sambil terkekeh.

Pip. Telepon ditutup. Junsu kembali duduk tenang di boarding room, sebentar lagi maskapai Korea Airlines dengan tujuan Jepang berangkat. Ia akan segera pergi dari Korea. Sementara Yoochun suami Junsu baru sampai di rumah mereka. Ia menggeledah semua ruang di rumahnya, tapi nihil Junsu tak ditemukan. Ia terduduk di lantai, pakaiannya berantakan, rambutnya awut-awutan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya akan menjadi tersangka utama dalam kasus ini. Dan yang semakin membuatnya kecewa adalah ia tidak mendapati Junsu di rumah mereka.

Tak lama Changmin sampai di rumah Yoochun. Ia langsung membopong Yoochun ke sofa. Changmin segera datang karena Yoochun mengirim pesan kepada Changmin. Ia mengatakan bahwa Junsu sudah tidak ada di rumah. Semua barang-barang Junsu pun tidak ada.

"Yoochun ssi, apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini?" Changmin bertanya setelah memberikan segelas air putih.

"Molla, aku tidak mengerti mengapa istriku melakukan semua ini. Aku yakin ada orang yang memanfaatkan istriku, Changmin-ah." Yoochun berkata sambil memandang kosong, ia nampak sangat frustrasi.

"Aku harap begitu." Changmin yang sedari tadi berdiri, mulai mengetik-ngetikkan sesuatu di handphonenya. Ia mengirim email kepada Henry dan mengirim sms kepada Siwon, bosnya.

000000000

Siwon baru saja mendapat sms dari Changmin. Ia mengacak rambutnya. Ia awalnya berpikir untuk memproses kasus ini lewat hukum. Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa memang Junsu pelakunya, ia tidak tega melakukan hal itu. Junsu istri dari sahabatnya sendiri Lee Yoochun, bagaimanapun persahabatan mereka selama puluhan tahun lebih penting. Siwon memikirkan pilihan kedua, yakni berunding dengan Yoochun dan melupakan semuanya. Tapi itu juga tidak mungkin berjalan mulus. Kalau ia melakukan itu, sama saja ia menyakiti hati Jongwoon anaknya yang menjadi korban dan dipandang sebagai orang yang bersalah dalam kasus ini. Padahal Jongwoon sudah meminta maaf kepada publik dan sedang menjalani hukumannya.

Henry sudah rapi, ia duduk di hadapan meja kerjanya. Menyusun laporan sambil menunggu sang bos pulang dari acara olahraga paginya. Tak lama Jongwoon muncul sambil bersenandung senang. Henry otomatis heran melihat tingkah Jongwoon yang akhir-akhir ini memang sangat berwarna. Sungguh merupakan peningkatan kualitas hidup.

"Henry-ah, tolong kosongkan jadwalku sore ini. Bisa kan?" Jongwoon bahkan memohon, padahal gayanya adalah memerintah.

"Sore ini kau ada pertemuan dengan kepala resort, bos." Henry menjawab.

"Kau saja yang wakilkan aku, bisa kan? Paling-paling sore ini aku hanya melakukan survei ringan di sekitar sini. Kau catat semua yang penting dan harus aku tangani, setelah itu laporkan." Jongwoon yang tadinya berada di depan kamarnya sekarang melancarkan puppy eyes gagal di depan Henry.

"Ya,.. kalau sudah begini aku bisa apa..." Henry menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Gomawo." Jongwoon berterimakasih kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan Henry yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Jongwoon sedang senang, Ryeowook sudah mengingatnya kembali dan tidak menolak ajakannya untuk berteman. Sore ini saja Jongwoon akan mengantar Ryeowook pulang ke Seoul. Awalnya Ryeowook menolak mentah-mentah, tapi bukan Jongwoon namanya kalau ia tidak berhasil memaksa seorang Tan Ryeowook. Jongwoon sengaja berbohong, ia bilang pada Ryeowook bahwa ada dokumen pentingnya yang ketinggalan di Seoul. Jadi dia ingin mengambil sekalian mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang. Padahal demi apapun Jongwoon bisa saja menyuruh Henry untuk melakukan hal itu.

Siwon menelepon Jongwoon. Ia ingin mengatakan pada anaknya kalau ia tidak ingin melanjutkan penyelidikan atas kasus ini. Siwon tidak tega melihat Yoochun yang sekarang ditinggal Junsu tanpa penjelasan apapun. Siwon juga sudah akan menghentikan kontrak kerja Jongwoon di Yongin, ini sebagai permintaan maafnya pada Jongwoon kalau-kalau Jongwoon merasa marah terhadap dirinya. Tapi sedari tadi sudah 10 panggilan Jongwoon belum menjawab.

000000000

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di bandara Narita. Sungmin sedang berdiri menunggu Kyuhyun yang mengambil bagasi mereka. Sungmin senang setengah mati, ia tidak berhenti senyum dari tadi. Cita-citanya ke Jepang tercapai, bukan hanya itu, ia malah akan menemui keluarga pacarnya di sini. Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"I'm sorry." Sungmin hanya berkata pelan saat ia mendapati orang itu membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena milkshake Sungmin yang tumpah. Orang itu hanya mendelik ke arah Sungmin tapi kemudian ia berjalan membawa kopernya kembali. Sungmin hanya tertegun.

"Kaja, Minnie!" Kyuhyun datang dari belakang sambil membawa 2 koper. Ia tersenyum cerah mendapati Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa membalas senyum Kyuhyun lalu mereka berdua pergi dengan menggunakan taksi menuju rumah orang tua Kyuhyun.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana bergaya kuno. Sungmin menggunakan sandal rumah yang telah disediakan. Ia menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun erat. "Tidak apa-apa, Min. Orangtuaku pasti akan senang melihatmu." Kyuhyun hanya menenangkan Sungmin yang nampaknya takut ditolak oleh keluarga Kyuhyun. Mereka sampai di ruang tamu, di situ sudah berdiri umma, appa, dan kakak Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra.

000000000

Yoona memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Kim Resort. Ia buru-buru berlari ke dalam melewati beberapa pegawai resort yang lalu lalang. Hari sudah sore menjelang malam tapi tidak menyurutkan niat Yoona untuk mencari sang namja pujaan hati, Kim Jongwoon. Ia berlari melewati taman belakang resort yang ditumbuhi berbagai bunga warna-warni. Ada dua orang berjas di situ, yang lainnya hanya tamu resort dengan pakaian santai. Yoona melihat salah satu orang berjas itu, yaitu Henry yang memegang buku dan pulpen tampak antusias mendengar penjelasan dari namja tinggi berjas yang satunya.

"Henry! Mana Jongwoon?" Yoona langsung mengganggu aktivitas dua namja itu. Henry dan namja itu langsung melihat siapa orang tidak sopan yang mengganggu pekerjaan mereka.

"Zhoumi ssi, joesunghae-yo. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Henry langsung undur diri dan menarik lengan Yoona.

"Yoona ssi? Bisakah kau berlaku normal sebentar saja? Aku sedang bekerja, kalau ada perlu denganku kau bisa menelepon atau bicara baik-baik, bukan berlaku tidak sopan begini." Henry marah kepada Yoona.

"Hei, aku tidak ada perlu denganmu. Kau tidak dengar aku bicara apa tadi? Aku bertanya, mana Jongwoon. Aku ada perlu dengannya, bukan denganmu." Yoona mendamprat Henry dengan kata-kata pedasnya, dengan matanya yang melotot juga. Nampaknya Henry lupa, yeoja di depannya ini adalah debu kaki Jongwoon. Tujuannya seumur hidup adalah Jongwoon.

"Mian, aku tahu kau pasti mencari bos. Tapi dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul."

"MWO?" Yoona berteriak heboh. Ia merasa usahanya sia-sia. Sudah jauh-jauh datang untuk menikmati suasana berdua dengan Jongwoon, giliran ia sampai Jongwoon malah sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul. Henry hanya menatap dengan wajah datar, merasa kasihan dengan yeoja yang cintanya tak pernah terbalas ini. Henry langsung menyusul Zhoumi, meninggalkan Yoona yang terduduk lemas di tanah. Yeoja itu terlalu lelah untuk melakukan perjalanan kembali ke Seoul.

Jongwoon menyetel radio mobilnya. Mencoba mencari lagu-lagu yang enak didengar supaya suasana mobil tidak begitu canggung. Ryeowook hanya memeluk tasnya, namja kecil itu melihat pemandangan luar yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menarik jika dibandingkan dengan Jongwoon. Bunyi lagu yang tidak karuan karena berganti-ganti agak mengganggu. Jongwoon tidak tahu Ryeowook suka lagu apa, lagi pula dari tadi lagunya aneh-aneh semua. Tapi Jongwoon bersikeras untuk mendapatkan lagu yang bagus.

PLUK

Tangan kiri Ryeowook terulur, ia menahan tangan kanan Jongwoon yang sibuk memencet layar tak berdosa itu. Jongwoon kaget, ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat wajah Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu, kita sudah hampir sampai. Kau memilih memutar lagu, tidak ingin berbincang denganku?"

"Aku pikir, kau lelah. Kita sudah banyak bicara tadi. Kau tidak ingin tidur, sambil mendengar lagu?"

Ternyata Jongwoon memutar lagu untuk membiarkan Ryeowook rileks lalu tidur. Tapi gagal.

"Sok tahu sekali. Memangnya semua orang akan tidur kalau mendengar lagu?" Ryeowook pura-pura mencibir. Ia senyum padahal.

"Haha, aku pikir begitu. Aku sok tahu sekali ya?" Jongwoon hanya tertawa garing, ia malu sekali.

"Ne, kau sok tahu sekali. Jongwoon ssi, apa kau punya makanan?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"Apa kau lapar? Sepertinya akan ada tempat makan sebentar lagi. Kau masih bisa tahan kan?" Jongwoon khawatir. Ia melajukan mobilnya, takut kalau-kalau...

"Kau sok tahu lagi. Aku bertanya padamu, Jongwoon ssi apa kau punya makanan? Seharusnya kau menjawab, aku tidak punya, Ryeowook ssi. Atau, aku punya beberapa makanan, Wookie-ah. Ini malah meramal dan langsung menentukan kalau aku lapar. Tapi biarpun kau sok tahu, kau tidak salah, aku memang lapar." Ryeowook berbicara lancar. Ia tidak ragu lagi untuk tersenyum, Jongwoon hanya memegang setir kuat-kuat, tubuhnya bergetar melihat Ryeowook begini.

Ryeowook membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan kotak makan persegi panjang. Tutup kotak makan itu dibuka dan nampaklah kimbap yang tersusun rapi. Sangat menggoda untuk segera dilahap. Ryeowook mengambil satu dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Jongwoon ikut lapar melihat kimbap dan Ryeowook yang makan dengan gaya begitu menggoda itu, pipinya menggembung.

"Kau mau? Ambillah." Ryeowook menawarkan kotak makan itu ke Jongwoon dengan dua tangannya. Jongwoon hanya diam lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku sedang menyetir, dua tanganku sibuk. Bisakah kau –"

"Tadi kau masih bisa mengutak-atik radio mobil selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Apa ada masalah memegang setir dengan satu tangan saja?"

"Aigoo, tanganku kotor sekali. Lihat Wookie-ah, mobil ini sudah 3 bulan tidak dicuci, semuanya kotor. Perutku lapar sekali... Suapkan?" lihatlah Kim Jongwoon, ia tidak kehilangan akal.

"Araseo, araseo. Buka mulut."

Jongwoon langsung menyambut suapan Ryeowook, ia tersenyum senang sekali. Mata sipitnya sampai kelihatan segaris. Ryeowook juga tersenyum melihat orang di sampingnya kegirangan. Mereka makan sampai kimbap yang Ryeowook beli tadi siang itu habis. Mereka sekarang benar-benar sudah sampai di Seoul. Ryeowook akhirnya tidur juga. Ia mendekap erat tasnya, posisinya miring menghadap Jongwoon, Jongwoon sudah menyetel AC supaya tidak terlalu dingin tapi nampaknya Ryeowook masih dingin juga. Jongwoon berhenti sebentar, ia mengambil selimut yang tersembunyi di dalam tasnya yang ditaruh di jok belakang mobil Henry ini. Jongwoon meminjam mobil Henry karena ia tidak membawa mobilnya saat ke Yongin. Jongwoon sudah bersiap, ini salah satu peralatan penting kalau bepergian sampai malam hari begini. Jongwoon segera menyelimuti Ryeowook, Ryeowook diam saja. Ia nampaknya keenakan dan merasa hangat, namja mungil itu malah makin menenggelamkan tubuh dibalik selimut. Jongwoon yang melihat hanya tersenyum cerah, ia ingin berteriak bahagia sekarang.

000000000

Henry mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Ia berbaring di kamarnya. Sebentar kemudian namja itu bangkit lalu mengambil buku catatannya dan beberapa map plastik. Henry mengambil kacamatanya lalu mulai membuka buku catatannya. Ia melihat tulisan-tulisan tangannya. Ia teringat namja kepala resort yang menjelaskan semua hal dengan sabar tadi siang. Zhoumi, namja itu sunbaenya waktu kuliah dulu. Henry menyukai Zhoumi diam-diam. Tapi waktu itu Zhoumi cukup populer dan bisa dipastikan ia tidak mengenal Henry. Tapi tiba-tiba Henry pindah ke Korea mengikuti orangtuanya. Begitu pula dengan Zhoumi, setelah lulus kuliah, ia direkomendasi untuk bekerja di resort Kim Group ini. Siapa yang menyangka mereka berdua bertemu lagi?

Henry hanya senyum. Ia seperti remaja jatuh cinta, melompat-lompat senang. Ia tidak pernah melupakan Zhoumi sedikitpun. Ia ingin memulai hidup yang lebih bahagia lagi. Namja pendek itu langsung mengemas berkas-berkas dan membawa catatannya ke dalam kamar. Ia tidur nyenyak sekali malam ini.

Jongwoon sudah sampai di depan gang rumah Ryeowook. Jongwoon lelah sekali, badannya pegal semua. Tapi ia tidak ingin Ryeowook melihatnya lesu begini. Ia cepat cepat mengambil botol air mineral dan menyipratkan wajahnya dengan air. Bermaksud mencuci muka, supaya kelihatan segar lagi. Setelah selesai, ia ingin membangunkan Ryeowook. Sebenarnya Jongwoon ingin melakukan cara yang lebih praktis yaitu menggendong Ryeowook saja. tapi ia tidak mau dihajar tetangga-tetangga Ryeowook. Ia juga tidak mau Ryeowook salah sangka padanya, mengira ia ingin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Jadi Jongwoon mulai menggenggam tangan Ryeowook untuk membangunkannya.

Cara yang Jongwoon lakukan termasuk unik, ia membangunkan orang dengan mengelus tangannya. Sebenarnya Jongwoon bukan membangunkan Ryeowook, ia malah membuat Ryeowook kegelian. Jongwoon akui dia sangat ingin memegang tangan Ryeowook dari tadi, kalau bukan sekarang entah kapan lagi kesempatan emas ini akan menghampirinya. Selimut Ryeowook juga sudah turun hanya menutupi paha sampai kakinya.

"Engh..."

"Wookie,.. kita sudah sampai..." Jongwoon berbisik. Kepala besar ini sungguh tidak tega membangunkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menggeliatkan badannya. Ia meregangkan otot tangannya, tangan kanannya menyentuh bagian depan mobil Jongwoon. Tangan kirinya menyentuh kaos Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum, ia melihat lengan kiri Ryeowook yang memarnya sudah hilang. Ia juga melihat gelang perak bandul kristal yang sangat indah milik Ryeowook itu, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Ryeowook sekarang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menormalkan penglihatan.

"Kita sudah sampai? Gomawo Jongwoon ssi,.. mian merepotkanmu."

Jongwoon diam, ia masih melihat wajah Ryeowook dengan mata tajam.

"Jongwoon ssi?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"Ah, ne. Kau tidak merepotkan aku sama sekali, Wookie. Aku malah senang bisa mengantarmu ke Seoul." Jongwoon menjawab.

"Ne. Terimakasih sudah mengantar, aku masuk dulu." Ryeowook hendak membuka pintu mobil. Tapi Jongwoon mencegatnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Wookie."

000000000

Siwon menggenggam handphonenya erat. Ia mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya dengan cemas. Ini sudah berlalu 3 jam sejak ia menghubungi Jongwoon tadi, tapi tidak ada jawaban atau balasan atas semua pesannya. Siwon sudah mengantuk, ia hampir jatuh tertidur, tapi tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering.

"Appa, mian. Handphoneku baru ketemu. Ada apa appa?"

"Jongwoon-ah. Appa tidak ingin melanjutkan kasus ini. Kau juga sudah boleh kembali bekerja di Seoul lagi. Appa akan segera memutuskan kontrak kerjamu di Yongin." Siwon berbicara.

"Wae?" Jongwoon bertanya.

"Appa rasa kita tidak perlu membesarkan masalah ini. Belum pasti Junsu adalah pelakunya, kita terlalu gegabah kalau memvonisnya langsung begitu." Siwon menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak masalah jika appa ingin menutup kasus ini. Tapi aku ingin meminta dua hal. Tolong jangan putuskan kontrak kerjaku di Yongin, aku masih ingin membuktikan pada publik bahwa aku manusia yang bertanggung jawab, appa." Jongwoon menjelaskan.

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah, appa akan mengabulkannya. Kau bebas bekerja di Yongin sampai batas waktu yang kau tentukan."

"Dan satu lagi, appa. Jangan memberitahu siapapun bahwa kita berdua sudah melupakan dan tidak ingin melanjutkan kasus ini. Aku takut, media akan membahayakan posisi Junsu ahjumma dan Yoochun ahjussi."

"Ne, kau benar. Appa akan merahasiakannya." Siwon mengangguk.

"Gomawo, appa. Hari sudah malam, selamat tidur." Jongwoon mengucapkan kalimat itu kemudian menutup telepon.

Jongwoon meletakkan handphonenya di meja. Ia baru saja sampai di rumahnya 15 menit yang lalu setelah mengantar Ryeowook. Saat ia datang rumahnya kosong melompong. Ia tahu sudah kebiasaan appanya jika ada masalah pasti akan memilih tidak tidur di rumah. Sedangkan ummanya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika sang suami tidak pulang. Yeoja paruh baya itu akan berkelana mencari kasih sayang di luar rumah.

Jongwoon berlari kecil, ia membuka laci ranjangnya. Ranjang Jongwoon berbahan kayu, di sisi kiri kotak kayu itu, ada laci kecil yang tidak akan terlihat jika kita tidak menyingkap sprei yang menyentuh lantai. Dengan buru-buru Jongwoon menarik laci kecil itu, ia mengambil sebuah kotak. Dibukanya dan nampaklah gelang perak berbandul kristal. Gelang itu indah tapi agak kusam. Jongwoon mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya. Ia membandingkan foto di handphonenya dengan gelang itu.

"Kenapa bisa sama begini?.."

Flashback

"Tunggu dulu, Wookie."

"Wae?" Ryeowook membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Itu,. Gelangmu. Indah sekali, bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Jongwoon meminta izin.

"Ini? Tentu saja. Tapi mengapa Jongwoon ssi tiba-tiba tertarik dengan gelang ini." Ryeowook melepas kaitan gelangnya menyerahkan pada Jongwoon. Jongwoon memandang gelang dengan teliti.

"Aku hanya merasa ini mirip dengan punyaku yang ada di rumah.." Jongwoon menjawab, matanya masih tak lepas dari gelang itu.

"Jinjja? Tapi gelang ini hanya ada 2 di dunia ini..." Ryeowook masih memandang Jongwoon.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jongwoon langsung menatap Ryeowook. Yang dipandang hanya kaget.

"Ani... aku hanya berkata asal.." Ryeowook langsung meralat ucapannya.

Jongwoon langsung memotret gelang itu. Setelah selesai, ia mengembalikannya pada Ryeowook.

"Ini. Gomawo Wookie." Jongwoon tersenyum sambil memasangkan gelang itu di tangan kiri Ryeowook.

"Ne. Aku masuk dulu. Jongwoon ssi hati-hati di jalan." Ryeowook berkata dengan cepat, mukanya merah karena tingkah Jongwoon barusan. Jongwoon hanya tersenyum ria dengan tingkah Ryeowook. Ia menunggu Ryeowook masuk ke rumahnya. Setelah itu Jongwoon langsung melaju ke rumahnya sendiri.

End of flashback

Tbc

**Hai ! ini pain chapter 7. Saya rasa ff ini membuat readers pusing... kalo ada yang pusing silakan review saya, setelah itu beli obat pusing. *ditampol* selama berdiam diri di rumah saya memikirkan beberapa hal yang menyangkut ff ini. Dan dari otak saya yang tidak beres lahirlah semua yang di atas itu *tunjuk atas* saya sendiri bingung akan seperti apa jadinya nanti. Tapi saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan ff ini, masalah yang sudah saya ciptakan akan saya selesaikan dengan cara saya.. tapi saya mungkin tidak bisa selalu update cepat dikarenakan ya kalian tahulah, otak saya ngepas. Tapi tidak henti-hentinya saya ucapkan terimakasih. Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Seribu terimakasih (readers : mana? Baru empat tuh ?) buat semua readers yang dengan setia menunggu, membaca, mereview, menanti, memimpikan, memikirkan, jatuh cinta, mencintai, menyayangi ff ini . walaupun saya sudah tahu persentasenya sangat rendah, saya sangat berterimakasih.. **

**GOMAWO READERS! I LOVE YOU! *teriak di lampu merah**

**Ada niisaa9 , dyahYWS , Nuraya sarang , Yewook Turtle , ichigo song , EternalClouds2421 , ryeofha2125 , hideyatsutinielf , meidi96 , SarangRyeong9 , Cloud246 , Reyna Kim ,  
**

ada dua readers lagi yang saya belum sebut karena saya tidak tahu kenapa setiap saya ketik selalu namanya hilang lagi... ah, aku benar-benar menyesal karena gaptek begini. . jeongmal mian

kalo masih ada yang lewat , protes lewat review oke?

Percaya atau tidak, saya senyam-senyum sendiri ketika membaca feedback kalian..

*digiring masuk ambulans*


	8. Chapter 8

**Pain#8**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yoboseyo, Choi ssi? Ini aku Kim Jongwoon."

"Kim Jongwoon? Siapa?"

"Kim Jongwoon, yang 2 tahun lalu meminta bantuanmu."

"Ah... apakah Kim Jongwoon putra Kim Siwon? Apa kabar Jongwoon ssi?"

"Kabarku baik. Aku menelepon ingin meminta bantuanmu kembali."

"Kali ini tentang apa?"

"Masih sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Bisakah kau melakukannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terimakasih."

Pip. Telepon dimatikan. Jongwoon menaruh handphonenya sembarangan di kasur, ia mengambil handuk dan mandi. Selesai mandi ia membuka lagi foto gelang Ryeowook dan mulai membandingkan dengan gelang miliknya. Gelang yang ia punya adalah hadiah pemberian kakeknya 15 tahun lalu, tepat sebelum kakeknya meninggal. Gelang itu adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahun ke 20 yang kakeknya janjikan dulu. Tidak bosan-bosannya namja itu meneliti foto di androidnya. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa melihat sedikit celah perbedaan dari dua benda serupa itu.

000000000

Choi Seunghyun meletakkan handphonenya di meja kerja. Ia membuka laci meja dan mengambil sebuah kunci. Namja itu lantas berlari ke lemari di sudut ruangan, ia membuka pintu lemari dengan kunci dan terlihatlah banyak folder-folder plastik yang menyimpan semua kertas usang, bahkan ada kertas yang sudah menguning. Seunghyun mengambil folder plastik merah, ia membawa benda itu ke meja. Dikeluarkannya semua kertas itu. Itu adalah kertas-kertas berisi catatan kasus yang pernah ia tangani. Choi Seunghyun adalah seorang detektif swasta. Seunghyun menjalin kerjasama yang cukup akrab dengan badan kepolisian Korea Selatan, jadi ia tidak perlu susah mendapatkan banyak data penting mengenai kasus yang ditanganinya. Ia menemukan kertas yang diinginkannya, kemudian ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Inspektur Kwon, ini aku Seunghyun."

"Ya aku tahu, ada apa?"

"Kasus yang sedang kutangani, bisa aku menyerahkannya padamu? Aku mendapat tugas baru."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Terimakasih. Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

Pagi hari cukup cerah untuk memulai hari yang menyenangkan. Ryeowook sudah berada di restoran dengan senyum merona. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum masuk karena mereka masih berada di Jepang, Ryeowook sudah tahu hal itu. Biasanya jika salah satu atau dua sahabatnya tidak masuk kerja, Ryeowook akan menjalankan pekerjaan dengan wajah yang buruk. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini, ia tersenyum melayani semua pelanggan. Tentu saja kalian tahu, ia sedang berbunga-bunga. Siapalagi kalau bukan Jongwoon pelaku yang telah membuat Ryeowook berlaku tak biasa.

"Wah, kau bersemangat sekali hari ini. Teruslah seperti itu." Donghae menyemangati.

"Ne, bos!" Ryeowook menjawab dengan lantang sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook mengelus gelang peraknya. Ia senang sekali, merasa bahwa gelang itu adalah gelang keberuntungannya. Ia kembali bekerja saat melihat Donghae menatapnya dengan senyum. Jongwoon juga melakukan aktivitas paginya dengan baik. Bersepeda di sekitar lingkungan rumah, mandi, dan sarapan, ia bersiap untuk berangkat kembali ke Yongin. Saat sedang memasang dasi, handphonenya bergetar. Ternyata pesan masuk dari Henry, Henry memintanya untuk segera kembali ke Yongin karena jam 9 pagi ini mereka ada pertemuan penting dengan staf-staf resort. Jongwoon melirik jam, ia langsung memasukkan asal ke dalam koper beberapa pakaian yang disiapkannya tadi malam, ia juga mengambil kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya, memasukkan ke dalam map lalu tas kerja. Namja itu menyambar jas dan kunci mobil lalu terburu-buru ke bawah untuk segera berangkat. Ia sudah duduk di dalam mobil, tapi merasa ada yang terlupa. Jongwoon berpikir keras kemudian langsung membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya lagi.

"Babo-ya, Kim Jongwoon. Kau melupakan benda ini."

Jongwoon mengambil kotak bergambar kura-kura yang di dalamnya terdapat gelang perak hadiah dari Youngwoon. Namja itu langsung berlari lagi kemudian segera melaju dengan mobilnya menuju Yongin.

000000000

Kim Group lebih stabil sekarang, walaupun masih terdengar desas-desus kecil, setidaknya kasus Jongwoon sudah agak meredam. Media sudah tidak penasaran lagi melihat Jongwoon yang sekarang sudah tidak menampakkan diri di Seoul. Jongwoon memang benar-benar menjalankan hukumannya. Namja itu berpikir untuk berada beberapa bulan di Yongin, setidaknya sampai orang-orang sudah melupakan kasusnya. Tapi bukankah Jongwoon berjanji akan menemukan pelaku yang telah memanfaatkannya? Publik masih menunggu tentang itu.

**Jongwoon's PoV**

Aku berjalan melewati lingkungan resort yang sepi, 20 menit lagi jam 9 tepat. Aku menelepon Henry, ia mengatakan ia masih berada di kantor tempat kami. Aku langsung berlari ke sana. Dan kudapati dia sedang mengutak-atik tabletnya. Ia melihatku dan langsung mendatangiku.

"Bos, kau sudah siap? Mau pergi sekarang?"

"Masih 10 menit lagi. Bukannya pertemuannya di gedung dekat sini? Kita bicara sebentar."

"Baik."

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dapatkan?"

"Aku mendapatkan banyak sekali. Mereka sedang berusaha untuk mengembangkan proyek baru yaitu fasilitas jetski di pantai, beberapa villa yang ada di ujung sudah mulai dirobohkan, event penting pertemuan pejabat-pejabat daerah yang sukses besar di sini 2 minggu lalu, dan –"

"Ya, stop. Bagaimana dengan kasusku? Apa kepala resort berbicara tentang itu?"

"Pengalihan dana? Zhoumi ssi tidak berbicara apapun mengenai itu. Bos, kau tenang saja, mereka mempercayaimu. Baru-baru ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa sudah dilakukan pemeriksaan terhadap semua pegawai di sini. Dari hasilnya ada seorang pegawai yang dinyatakan bersalah."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Namanya Choi Minho. Ia hanya seorang pegawai muda yang bekerja selama 5 bulan. Di rekaman cctv ia kedapatan sedang masuk ke ruang bendahara dan mengutak-atik komputer yang ada di situ. Besar kemungkinan dialah pelaku yang mengirim uang itu ke rekening kantormu."

"Apa memang benar orang yang ada di cctv itu dia? Bisa jadi orang lain kan?"

"Yang benar saja, bos kau terlalu baik hati. Polisi telah menyatakan orang itu adalah Choi Minho, dan namja itu langsung mengakui perbuatannya. Ia langsung dipecat dan sekarang sedang mendekam di penjara kantor polisi Yongin."

"Mengapa mereka tidak memberitahuku sama sekali?"

"Begitu aku tahu mengenai ini, aku langsung bertanya pada kepala resort, dan dia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah melaporkannya kepada ayah anda, Tuan Kim Siwon."

'Appa.' Aku langsung diam, hanya menerka-nerka dalam hati. Jelas-jelas dia tahu kalau ada orang yang bersalah. Tapi kenapa tidak langsung memberitahu aku?

"Bos, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Ucapan Henry menyadarkanku. Aku langsung berjalan menuju gedung yang tak jauh dari tempat ini.

**End of Jongwoon's PoV**

000000000

Siwon memencet bel yang ada di hadapannya. Ia datang berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya Yoochun pagi ini. Tak lama pintu terbuka menampakkan pemilik rumah yang biasanya berpenampilan rapi kini tak berpenampilan rapi lagi. Lee Yoochun tengah memegang segelas air putih dengan wajah yang bengkak dan pakaian yang tak teratur lagi. Siwon kaget, sahabatnya yang biasa tegar dan menasihatinya saat ia mendapat masalah dengan Heechul bisa lebih buruk saat mendapat masalah juga mengenai istri. Yoochun pun masuk kembali, ia membiarkan Siwon duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya yang rapi. Ini hasil pekerjaan maid.

"Yoochun-ah."

"Aku ingin resign dari Kim Group."

"Tidak bisa. Kau salah satu pegawai terbaik yang kami miliki. Tidak apa jika kau cuti selama beberapa bulan. Tapi tolong pikirkan baik-baik ucapanmu tadi. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan hal itu."

"Ania, aku bahkan tidak yakin jika aku akan kembali seperti semula dalam beberapa bulan."

"Berapa lama pun waktu yang kau butuhkan, aku akan memberikannya. Tapi jangan pernah keluar dari Kim Group. Junsu akan marah jika ia tahu kau melakukan ini."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu sedang apa Junsu sekarang. Kau tidak memerlukan pegawai tua dan tidak berguna sepertiku. Kim Group akan berjalan lancar tanpa aku."

Yoochun memang benar, meskipun ia menduduki jabatan cukup tinggi di Kim Group, berada di jajaran para direktur, tidak akan ada masalah jika ia berhenti. Kim Group punya banyak pegawai dengan segudang prestasi. Akan ada banyak orang yang mampu menggantikan posisi Yoochun. Tapi Siwon menggeleng. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan urusan perusahaan saat ini, ia hanya ingin balas budi atas semua pengabdian Yoochun. Yoochun termasuk salah satu orang terlama yang bertahan di Kim Group.

"Aku beri kau waktu 3 bulan untuk kembali ke perusahaan. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik. Aku memohon bukan sebagai atasan kepada pegawainya, tapi sebagai seorang sahabat." Siwon berkata seperti itu sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang menatap kosong.

000000000

Jongwoon sedang berada di depan gedung pertemuan. Baru saja ia memperkenalkan diri kepada semua pegawai di Kim Resort. Para pegawai menyambut dengan cukup hangat, Jongwoon senang. Ia merasa bisa bekerja dengan tenang sekarang. Kepala resort juga sudah cukup ramah dengannya, apalagi dengan Henry, si kepala resort sangat ramah. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian sekretaris Jongwoon itu. Jongwoon meraba saku dalam jasnya, ia mendapati gelang perak. Melihat benda itu, ia teringat dengan Ryeowook. Jongwoon jadi senyum sendiri, ia segera mencari nomor Ryeowook dan meneleponnya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Wookie, ini aku, Jongwoon."

"Ya, aku tahu. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang bekerja?"

"Ne."

"Aku ingin berada di sana, jeongmal." Jongwoon berkata sangat pelan. Tapi Ryeowook tetap mendengar.

"Kau sudah kembali ke Yongin?"

"Ne, aku berada di Yongin sekarang? Wookie-ah, apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Buat apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Jongwoon memasang muka sedih setelah mendengar Ryeowook berkata begitu.

"Begitukah? Ya sudah, aku tutup teleponnya." Ryeowook melongo memandangi handphonenya. Ia menepuk jidat karena menyesal telah mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah lagi.

Henry menghampiri Jongwoon dengan membawa seorang yeoja yang familiar. Jung Yoona. Jongwoon yang sedang bad mood gara-gara ucapan Ryeowook langsung tambah bad mood melihat nenek sihir kedua ada di hadapannya dengan tampang berlebihan dan senyum lima jari.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

"Jongwoon-ah. Bukannya bagus aku ada di sini? Kita bisa berlibur bersama."

'Liburan kepalamu. Aku bekerja di sini, yeoja kurus.'

"Sajangnim, mian. Tadi aku sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi ia memaksa." Henry memberi penjelasan.

"Gwaenchana, ini bukan salahmu. Yoona, kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul?" Jongwoon bertanya. Untung mereka berada di luar gedung, di dalam gedung banyak sekali staf-staf yang masih berbincang-bincang. Mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya siapa yeoja centil yang ada di dekat bos baru mereka.

Yoona mempoutkan bibir tak imutnya saat ia mendengar apa yang Henry ucapkan.

"Aku ambil cuti 1 bulan. Aku akan menemanimu selama satu bulan di sini."

"Mwo? Wae? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" Jongwoon bertanya setengah berteriak, ia seperti orang yang menyalahkan takdir. Itulah Yoona, karena perusahaan tempatnya bekerja milik ayahnya, ia bebas saja melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil tak pernah berubah. Selalu melakukan hal semaunya. Jongwoon menarik napas. Sekalipun Yoona seperti ini, tindakan Jongwoon yang paling jauh untuk menghadapinya adalah meneriaki yeoja itu. Jongwoon tidak pernah memukul, ia benci melakukan kontak fisik dengan yeoja seperti Yoona. Yoona terbiasa diperlakukan bagai tuan putri, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh bertindak macam-macam dengannya. Yoona bahkan melawan orangtuanya sendiri jika ia dinasihati. Yoona hanya mau mendengar perintah satu orang yaitu Jongwoon. Tapi Yoona tidak akan menuruti jika Jongwoon meminta Yoona menjauhinya. Ia akan selalu menempeli Jongwoon. Selamanya.

"Kau menginap di resort kami?" tanya Jongwoon. Ia berbicara setelah mengontrol semua kekesalannya.

"Ne, dari kemarin. Jongwoon-ah, apa bisa kita ke taman bermain dekat sini? Aku ingin ke sana."

"Mian, aku di sini untuk bekerja. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Lebih baik kau meminta pegawai di sini untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan. Mereka semua dapat diandalkan."

"Shireo. Aku ingin pergi denganmu, bukan dengan mereka."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pergi ke manapun. Aku sangat sibuk." Jongwoon berkata sambil mengeraskan volume suara saat mengatakan kata 'Aku sangat sibuk.' Yoona hanya merengut. Jongwoon masuk kembali ke gedung untuk menghindari Yoona.

000000000

Namja kecil dan imut bernama Ryeowook duduk lesu di pantry bar. Ia mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru dicuci dengan serbet kering. Eunhyuk yang bertugas mengelap piring-piring hanya heran kenapa Ryeowook lesu begini.

"Wookie, kau sakit?"

"Ani. Hyukkie-ah, jika seseorang bertanya, 'Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?', kau akan menjawab apa?"

"Woa... uri Wookie. Siapa yang kau khawatirkan? Apa namja chingumu?"

"Hyukkie, cepat jawab." Ryeowook memberi deathglare.

"Hm, kalau yang bertanya adalah pacarku, tentu saja aku akan menjawab, 'Ne, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau makan dengan baik, tidur dengan baik?' Itu mungkin akan membuatnya tenang saat ia berada jauh dariku."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne." Eunhyuk mengangguk meyakinkan. Ryeowook juga mengangguk-angguk seperti membenarkan perkataan Eunhyuk yang tengah menjebaknya.

"Uri Wookie sudah besar sekarang.. siapa namanya? Ayo, kenalkan padaku."

"Siapa?" Ryeowook mencoba berkelit, tapi ia sudah diujung tembok dan buntu.

"Jelas-jelas tadi kau membicarakan pacarmu kan? Aigoo, dia pasti sangat sayang padamu bahkan sampai memintamu untuk mengkhawatirkannya begitu."

"Ani-ah... Hyukkie, ayo selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Ryeowook berlari sebelum wajahnya yang merah ketahuan oleh Eunhyuk yang sedang terkekeh sambil mengelap piring-piring.

000000000

Sudah tiga minggu Jongwoon menyibukkan dirinya sendiri di Yongin. Sesekali Heechul datang mengunjungi putranya yang tampan itu. Siwon juga sibuk tapi tak lupa untuk menanyakan kabar Jongwoon. Jongwoon sebenarnya masih penasaran siapa Choi Minho pegawai yang telah mengirimkan uang ke rekeningnya. Ia sempat mampir ke kantor polisi dan terkejut begitu petugas mengatakan bahwa namja bernama Choi Minho sudah bebas, seseorang sudah menebusnya. Jongwoon kembali kaget saat polisi mengatakan orang yang menebus Choi Minho adalah Kim Siwon, appanya sendiri. Saat mengetahui kabar ini, Jongwoon memilih untuk menyuruh Seunghyun untuk menyelidiki namja bernama Choi Minho. Sampai saat ini, musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan datang, Seunghyun belum memberi kabar. Wajar, baru seminggu Jongwoon melapor pada Seunghyun. Sambil menunggu kabar baik, Jongwoon memilih menyibukkan diri bekerja demi melupakan semua tanda tanya yang menghampirinya.

Ryeowook juga begitu. Ia yang sempat ceria, kini murung lagi. Ryeowook merasa sangat bersalah, sejak kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu itu, Jongwoon tidak menghubungi Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook, ia malu untuk menelepon Jongwoon duluan setelah apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu. Mereka akhirnya lost contact seperti ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah kembali dari Jepang, mereka hanya bisa menghibur Ryeowook yang sedih.

Selama hampir satu bulan ini, hubungan si sekretaris dan kepala resort sudah berkembang pesat. Bahkan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan berdua saja. Jongwoon tahu mengenai sekretarisnya yang berpacaran dengan Zhoumi. Ia sangat mendukung mereka berdua, Jongwoon tidak pernah melihat Henry senyum lebar kecuali ketika namja itu baru pulang setelah berjalan berdua saja dengan Zhoumi. Jongwoon wajar saja dengan sikap Henry yang sangat ceria sekarang, Jongwoon memakluminya, bagaimanapun juga Henry baru 23 tahun. Ia patut memiliki masa muda yang indah juga. Tapi bagaimana denganmu Kim Jongwoon, masa muda yang indah itu, apakah kau pernah memilikinya?

000000000

Kwon Jiyong berkelana di jalanan Myeongdong. Ia ingin menyegarkan pikirannya sejenak dari rutinitas yang membosankan. Meskipun menurut orang lain pekerjaannya melelahkan, tapi ia mencintai pekerjaannya. Ia menemukan kepuasan tersendiri saat menemukan pelaku sebuah kasus dan menjebloskan sang pelaku ke penjara. Saat ini Jiyong sedang menangani kasus limpahan dari Seunghyun sahabat dekatnya yang seorang detektif. Kasus limpahan itu sebenarnya kasus pengalihan dana yang menimpa Kim Jongwoon, direktur utama Kim Group. Seunghyun penasaran dengan kasus ini, ia meminta anak buahnya menyelesaikan beberapa kasus lain yang datang kepada mereka. Dan ia sendiri, ia memulai penyelidikannya secara diam-diam. Hanya Jiyong yang tahu, karena waktu itu Seunghyun meminta data beberapa pegawai Kim Group. Saat itulah Jiyong memaksa Seunghyun untuk bercerita. Dan hasilnya apa? Sekarang ia yang menggantikan namja fashionista itu di sini. Jiyonglah yang sibuk mencari jejak Lee Junsu, yang ia ketahui sedang berada di Jepang. Besok pagi Jiyong akan memulai penyamarannya di Jepang. Sedangkan Seunghyun? Ia cuti dan berlibur ke London.

"Jongwoon ssi, saat ini aku baru menemukan beberapa orang yang pernah melihat yeoja ini. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu di mana keberadaan yeoja itu sekarang. Saat ini aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku akan menghentikan penyelidikan dulu selama dua minggu. Aku akan pergi ke London."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kabari aku jika sudah ada perkembangan."

"Ne, gamsahamnida."

Jongwoon menutup teleponnya, ia duduk di balkon rumah kantornya. Langit sudah gelap karena sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Henry juga sudah tidur dari tadi, ia habis jalan-jalan dengan Zhoumi di malam Minggu. Jongwoon hanya bisa termenung melihat bintang-bintang yang sinarnya sangat redup malam ini, persis seperti hati namja itu.

000000000

"Chullie, kau sedang apa?" Siwon mendatangi istrinya yang sedang bersantai di balkon kamar mereka. Heechul yang sedang memegang cangkir teh dan handphone hanya tersenyum melihat suami tampannya.

"Sedang minum teh. Apa kau mau?"

"Ani-ah. Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak berdua seperti ini."

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk, Tuan Kim."

"Kau juga, sering berlibur sendiri tanpa mengajakku."

"Bagaimana aku mau mengajakmu kalau setiap kutelepon kau tidak pernah mengangkat? Saat aku bertanya pada Changmin, jawaban andalannya adalah, 'Sajangnim sedang sibuk, Nyonya.'"

"Mian." Siwon memeluk Heechul, ia rindu sekali pada istrinya ini.

"Ne. Kapan Jongwoon kembali?" Heechul mendongakkan kepala bertanya kepada sang suami.

"Aku sudah memintanya untuk segera kembali. Tapi ia menolak, ia bilang ia tidak ingin kembali ke Seoul dulu. Dan aku meminta beberapa orang untuk memantaunya di sana, mereka bilang ia bekerja sangat keras."

"Apa-apaan anak itu? Memilih bekerja keras seperti itu, apa dia ingin mati muda? Yeobo, keluarga Jung sudah menanyakan perihal pertunangan Jongwoon dan Yoona, kapan akan dilaksanakan?"

"Keluarga Jung? Atau hanya Jessica Jung?" Siwon tertawa, ia tidak pernah menganggap masalah pertunangan yang terus didesak Heechul ini sebagai beban, ia malah membuat hal ini sebagai lelucon untuk menggoda istrinya. Siwon tahu bahwa hanya istri dari keluarga Kim dan Jung yang sangat bersemangat, suami mereka sama sekali tidak. Siwon baru bertemu Yunho kemarin siang dan Yunho juga mengatakan padanya bahwa Jessica terus mendesaknya untuk berunding dengan Siwon mengenai pertunangan ini.

"Kau selalu begitu. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Jongwoon harus menikah dengan Yoona." Heechul ngotot, Siwon hanya tertawa keras. Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan.

000000000

Sekarang genap dua bulan Jongwoon tidak menghubungi Ryeowook. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran namja itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Ryeowook sekarang benar-benar menyesal. Tidak bercanda, Ryeowook bukan hanya menyesal, ia juga sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan Jongwoon sekarang. Kalau boleh jujur, Ryeowook sangat ingin menemui namja itu sekarang juga.

Jongwoon sendiri masih mendekam di kantor. Berkutat dengan laptop, kertas-kertas yang berhamburan, cangkir-cangkir kopi yang menumpuk, dan beberapa camilan kurang sehat seperti snack-snack. Namja itu bekerja seperti kuli, kuli berdasi. Ia semakin kurus. Henry yang melihat hanya bisa miris. Henry kurang bisa memasak, ia hanya membawakan Jongwoon makanan dari restoran resort. Itu pun jarang dilirik Jongwoon. Sejak dulu salah satu kebiasaan buruk Jongwoon adalah ini. Kalau bekerja ia sering tidak peduli pada kesehatan sendiri, makan hanya sekali sehari, lebih sering tidak makan, ia mengganjal perutnya dengan kopi.

Beberapa minggu lagi musim dingin. Jongwoon sempat sakit karena ulahnya yang menyepelekan kesehatan itu. Tapi ia sudah sembuh, dan kembali bekerja seperti kuli lagi. Henry tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Bos, aku mau cuti."

"Berapa hari?"

"Satu bulan."

"Kapan kau mau ambil cuti?"

"Sekarang. Sekarang juga."

"Biar aku lihat jadwal. Tiga hari lagi kita membahas penyelesaian proyek jetski. Sebagai sekretarisku kau wajib hadir." Henry memutar bola matanya malas, ia benci sekali dengan jawaban Jongwoon. Ayolah, sebentar lagi musim dingin. Semua orang menantikan natal. Henry juga, ia ingin pergi ke China mengunjungi orangtuanya, kalau bisa mengenalkan Zhoumi juga pada orangtuanya.

"Sajangnim, jebal-yo. Kau makin buruk akhir-akhir ini. Biarpun liburan natal masih beberapa minggu lagi, ayolah berlibur lebih awal. Kau sudah terlalu banyak bekerja keras. Aku akan berangkat ke China sore ini juga. Aku harap kau memanfaatkan liburanmu dengan baik."

Henry pergi, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil koper-koper. Tanpa babibu lagi ia pergi dari hadapan Jongwoon yang hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan merana. Jongwoon juga ingin berlibur, ia sudah seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Ia sangat merindukan Ryeowooknya. Henry yang sedang melajukan mobilnya menuju Incheon hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat bosnya yang besar kepala itu. Jongwoon sedang duduk di balkon, lagi-lagi bengong dan termenung, ia menikmati semilir angin khas musim gugur yang sangat disukainya.

Jongwoon tidak tahan lagi, ia mengambil dompet, handphone, dan beberapa barang berharga lain. Lalu meninggalkan kantornya tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Jongwoon segera naik bus menuju Seoul. Selama di dalam bus namja itu tertidur, ia nampak kelelahan sekali. Selama perjalanan kurang lebih 4 jam itu, Jongwoon tertidur pulas. Ia sampai di Seoul saat hari sudah malam. Kira-kira pukul 9 malam. Jongwoon menghentikan taksi dan langsung menuju rumah Ryeowook.

**Ryeowook's PoV**

Aku mengambil mantelku lalu keluar dari bar. Sebenarnya jam kerjaku belum habis, tapi Eunhyuk bilang aku harus kembali ke rumah karena keadaanku sepertinya kurang baik. Ya, mungkin dia benar. Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu rumahku. Tapi kenapa malam-malam begini ada orang mencariku? Orang itu berdiri di balkon. Ia memakai kaos lengan pendek, bodoh sekali. Padahal cuaca sangat dingin.

"Ahjussi? Siapa kau?"

..

"Jongwoon ssi."

Aku tercekat ketika namja itu membalik badannya.

**End of Ryeowook's PoV**

Jongwoon menghampiri Ryeowook yang tengah membulatkan matanya. Namja itu berdiri di depan Ryeowook jarak mereka hanya sekitar 10 cm.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Jongwoon ssi."

"Jawab aku."

Jongwoon menatap karamel cokelat Ryeowook dengan obsidian hitamnya. Namja itu menunggu jawaban Ryeowook.

.

"Ne. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan baik? Aku sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Ryeowook menjawab Yesung. Ia mengatakan setiap kata itu dengan pelan, mengalir, dan sambil menatap wajah namja yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan Jongwoon, ia menatap Ryeowook tanpa memunculkan satu kedipan pun.

Momen 5 menit itu sangat berharga bagi mereka berdua.

Sebelum Jongwoon tersenyum dan pingsan.

...

"Jongwoon ssi! Bangun!"

End

Salah,

Tbc maksudnya

***dibacok* kyakyakya... **

**Halo readersdeul yang yeppeo yeppeo.. hari ini saya muncul lagi.. bawa chap 8... ini hadiah buat yang baca, sabar, nunggu, review, ga review, sampe nebak-nebak konflik seperti apa yang ada di dalam ff ini.. yang minta yewook moment ada dikit tu, aku kasi di ujungnya sebelum tbc.. chap ini yang paling panjang, kejadian berbulan-bulan terjadi di chap ini... mungkin next chap alurnya akan saya ganti ke alur ddangkoma lagi. Untuk readers baru, selamat datang! Gomawo sudah lihat, baca, dan review...**

**Ada dua readers terbaru yang akan saya sapa dan jawab pertanyaannya, yaitu etwina dan guest. Kalo yang login saya sudah bales lewat pm. Yang ga login dan belum pernah saya bales untuk review-review kalian pada chap sebelumnya mian ne? saya pengen banget bales. Soalnya saya baca review kalian satu-satu, tapi apa daya, rasa malasku untuk menghadap laptop dan menarikan jari-jari indahku di sana *ceilah wuek* mengalahkan segalanya.. (saya memang tidak dapat diandalkan) untuk next chap saya akan berusaha membalas jika ada pertanyaan yang masuk. **

**untuk etwina:**

**annyeong juga chingu! Salam kenal ne? wookie dan jongwoon itu hubungannya teman masa kecil.. gelangnya sama, ya memang ada hubungannya. Tapi kalo saya bocorin apa hubungan gelang itu, ff saya bakal keburu abis duluan.. ini udh ad chap 8, gomawo sudah baca dan review!^^**

**untuk Guest:**

**sesuai permintaan chingu, aku akan jawab no problem.. saya salut juga dengan chingu yang ternyata mereview dengan sangat panjang menurutku, gomawo ne? sangat bermanfaat. Pupuklah sebanyak-banyaknya rasa penasaran chingu, karena itu yang mungkin membuat kita selalu bersemangat membaca ff. Chingu boleh banget curiga, curiga tu gak dilarang.. dan mengenai konflik, mungkin ga terlalu pelik, tapi ya cukup bertebaran... kalo dari judulnya kayaknya menyakitkan banget ya, PAIN. Tapi isinya ga terlalu menyakitkan saya rasa (readers :itu menurut lo) mood kamu naik kalo udah baca yewook scene, emang chingu, kalo udah ada yewook moment, hati tu damai banget dah. Thankyou sudah baca, dan review, dan lain lain ya? Ini chap 8 nya..**

**aku juga ingin menyebutkan gomawo dan saranghae kepada chingudeul ini...**

**Yewook Turtle**** , ****Guest , ****etwina , ****ichigo song**** , ****ryeofha2125**** , ****Anik0405**** ,****Ri Yong Kim**** , ****meidi96**** , ****Freaky Virus**** , ****EternalClouds2421**** , ****niisaa9**** , ****dyahYWS**** , ****Nuraya sarang , ****hideyatsutinielf**** , ****SarangRyeong9**** , ****Cloud246 , ****Reyna Kim , **

Kalo ada yang kelewat mian...

**khusus buat onnie cartwrightelfsujushawolshinee dan onnie metalani1 (mian bgt tulisan namanya ga bener gini)**

onniedeul bukan kelewat, tapi lagi-lagi namanya gak tercantum pas aku masukin ke akun ffn ku..

Gomawo onniedeul dan chingudeul semua...

Sudah jam 3 pagi, saya tidur dulu ya... annyeong... Love you


	9. Chapter 9

**Pain#9**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jongwoon ssi! Bangun!" Ryeowook menepuk keras punggung Jongwoon yang terjatuh di pelukannya.

...

"Shireo-yo. Biarkan saja seperti ini." Jongwoon bergumam sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menaruh dagu di pundak Ryeowook.

"Eh?" serta merta Ryeowook langsung memegang lengan Jongwoon dan mendorong namja itu untuk menjauh. Jongwoon yang masih terpejam matanya langsung terbuka dan menatap tidak suka saat mata Ryeowook memandangnya dengan sengit.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku. Biarkan aku jadi satu-satunya orang yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini."

'Kau adalah satu-satunya yang ada di pikiranku selama ini.' Ryeowook berkata dalam hati, ia menatap namja ini. Ia bahkan membiarkan saat Jongwoon kembali memeluknya.

000000000

"Ya, baboya, bagaimana bisa kau masuk penjara?" Seunghyun bertanya setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan gulungan kertas di kepala Minho.

"Aku tidak teliti. Aku tidak memeriksa, di ruangan itu ternyata pakai cctv." Minho mengaku.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa saja yang kau dapatkan?"

"Lee Junsu sangat sering berkunjung ke sana. Ia dan Kim Heechul sering sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mereka biasanya datang di sore hari dan pulang besok paginya. Selama hari-hari sebelum uang ada di rekening Jongwoon, mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling sering menghabiskan waktu di ruangan bendahara. Bendahara resort Kwon Boa percaya pada Junsu, ia mempercayakan ruangan itu untuk dipakai Junsu." Minho menjelaskan hasil penyamarannya pada Seunghyun.

"Kim Heechul dan Lee Junsu? Ah, apa Kwon Boa sempat dicurigai?"

"Ne, tapi dia bersih dari tuduhan. Alibinya kuat. Hari itu Junsu dan Heechul berada di ruangan itu sampai jam 9 malam. Mereka nampak berbicara berdua, Junsu juga mengutak-atik komputer. Tepat setelah mereka meninggalkan ruangan, aku langsung masuk dan memeriksa komputer. Polisi juga sempat curiga pada mereka berdua, tapi aku yang berpakaian hitam-hitam dan juga mengutak-atik komputer lebih mencurigakan. Jadilah aku yang kena batunya."

"Menurutmu, siapa? Lee Junsu atau Kim Heechul?"

"Mengapa kau membuat kesimpulan secepat ini? Aku belum melaporkan hasil penyamaranku seluruhnya. Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah malam." Minho mengambil jaketnya dan mengajak Seunghyun untuk segera pulang. Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil dan langsung pulang ke rumah. Seunghyun sudah kembali dari London. Ia sudah selesai dengan acara liburannya. Setelah kembali ke Korea ia mengerjakan tugasnya kembali. Dan tidak sia-sia, dia mendapat beberapa titik terang. Sangat membantu.

000000000

"Mwo? Kau bilang Kim Siwon CEO dari Kim Group yang membebaskanmu?" Seunghyun berteriak.

"Ne. Aku juga heran. Aku baru akan meminta izin untuk meneleponmu, tapi mereka melepaskanku dan bilang bahwa aku sudah bebas. Aku bertanya siapa yang membebaskanku dan mereka menjawab Kim Siwon."

"Baboya! Yang namanya Kim Siwon di Korea ini bukan hanya satu!" Seunghyun memukulkan sendok ke kepala Minho, Minho hanya menggerutu.

"Ya. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Sipir bodoh itu mengatakan padaku, 'Kau beruntung bisa dibebaskan oleh orang penting di Korea.' menurutmu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Siwon CEO Kim Group?" Minho menjelaskan.

Petaka bagi Siwon, ia langsung masuk mobil setelah menyelesaikan urusan, tanpa bilang pada petugas supaya merahasiakan identitasnya. Tapi ini mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi Seunghyun, ia makin penasaran dan tidak sabar dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

0000000000

Jongwoon sedang makan pagi bersama Ryeowook, tentunya di rumah Ryeowook setelah apa yang terjadi semalam. Jongwoon panas tinggi, ia tidur di rumah Ryeowook dalam keadaan yang cukup memprihatinkan. Beruntung namja imut itu bersedia untuk mengompres keningnya semalaman. Jadi Jongwoon sudah sembuh di esok pagi. Jongwoon senyum, Ryeowook juga malu-malu. Mereka bingung untuk mulai bicara dari mana.

"Wookie."

"Ne?" Ryeowook yang baru akan menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya langsung berhenti dan menatap Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan mengganggapku apa setelah aku bicara seperti ini. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya." Jongwoon masih duduk di tempat sedangkan Ryeowook, ia sudah menahan jantungnya untuk tidak melompat ke sana ke mari.

"Aku mencintaimu. Namja kecil yang membawa sekeranjang timun, namja yang kutemui 15 tahun kemudian karena tak sengaja tertabrak mobil, namja yang bekerja di bar pada malam hari, namja yang kutemui saat jogging di Yongin, namja yang kuantarkan pulang ke Seoul, namja yang kutelepon saat ia bekerja, namja yang selalu berada di pikiranku saat aku mencoba untuk melupakan segalanya, namja yang ada di depanku saat ini, Tan Ryeowook, namja yang kucintai. Aku mencintaimu."

**Ryeowook's PoV**

Ya Tuhan.. apalagi ini? Aku sudah bersyukur bisa melihat ia di depan mataku. Tapi mengapa kau memberiku sesuatu yang lebih? Pantaskah itu untukku? Aku tidak tahu apa maksud semua ini. Kalau ini yang terbaik dan sudah kau pilihkan untukku, biarkan aku mengambil jalan ini. Untuk memulai mencintai namja yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan? Berikan pilihan padaku jika kau memang menginginkanku untuk memilih." aku menjawab. Tak kusangka, ia memelukku erat.

"Aku tidak memberimu pilihan. Karena aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memberi jawaban. Karena aku mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu.'"

Jongwoon langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengambil kedua tanganku lalu mencium tanganku. Aku menundukkan wajah, pipiku sudah merah. Dia tidak boleh melihat ini. Eh, sekarang tangannya berpindah ke pipiku. Apa yang mau ia lakukan sekarang? Wajahnya mendekat. Jangan sampai ia mendengar detak jantungku. Nafasnya yang beraroma mint tercium oleh hidungku, kontras sekali dengan aroma vanila yang kumiliki. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Saranghae." bisiknya lembut di telingaku. Aku terduduk kaku, bukan syok karena sedih. Ini seperti listrik kecil yang menjalar di tubuhmu. Pergerakanku terhenti, refleks pun tak berguna. Ini pengalaman yang menakjubkan. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di dahiku. Aku masih memejamkan mata. Bibirnya sudah menjauh, aku bisa merasakan itu. Pelan-pelan kubuka mata. Dia memandang wajahku, tersenyum cerah. Wajah ini seperti de javu, apakah aku benar-benar sudah melihat sebelumnya? Aku hanya ingat wajah Jongwoon kecil yang tersenyum ke arahku di kebun timun. Sekarang, senyum itu kembali ke hadapanku. Aku bahagia. Ingin menahan waktu sekarang juga.

**End of Ryeowook's PoV**

000000000

Jiyong menaruh kopernya di lantai. Ia sudah sampai di Jepang dan sekarang sedang berada di hotel. Hotel yang sama dengan Lee Junsu. Beruntung sebelumnya Seunghyun sudah memberi tahu di mana Junsu tinggal selama di Jepang. Jiyong sampai di hotel ini pukul 10 malam. Masih cukup baginya untuk tidur dan beristirahat sebelum mengintai Junsu saat breakfast besok pagi di hotel.

Drrrt. Drrrt.

"Wae?!" Jiyong baru saja ingin menaruh kepalanya di bantal tapi Seunghyun sudah menelepon.

"Kau sampai dengan selamat?"

"Pertanyaanmu apa perlu kujawab?" Jiyong marah.

"Araseo. Jangan marah, aku hanya ingin memberi informasi baru. Junsu ke Jepang bukan untuk melarikan diri, tapi menemui seseorang. Junsu sudah lama berada di Jepang, asal kau tahu, selain anak buahku ada orang lain yang menguntit Junsu ke manapun dia pergi. Kami belum tahu siapa orang itu, tapi jangan berpikir bahwa kau akan melumpuhkan orang ini sebelum mendapatkan Junsu. Itu terlalu beresiko, aku tidak bisa mengirim orang lain lagi ke Jepang. Ingat itu."

"Ne." Jiyong meletakkan handphonenya. Ia memilih untuk tidak tidur lagi, melainkan memeriksa beberpa file kiriman Seunghyun lewat email, yaitu foto-foto Junsu selama berada di Jepang. Ada 4 foto yang berurutan dimulai dari saat Junsu berkeliaran di bandara Narita, masuk ke hotel, duduk di restoran dengan seorang namja, dan pulang memakai taksi. Jiyong mengamati dengan teliti gambar-gambar itu. Ada satu foto di mana Junsu bersenggolan dengan seorang namja. Jiyong mulai mengutak-atik notebooknya untuk menyimpan semua gambar tadi.

000000000

Namja bersurai hitam legam itu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan restoran. Ia melambaikan tangan pada namja bersurai coklat yang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan juga. Jongwoon mengantar Ryeowook ke tempat kerjanya. Sudah 2 hari Jongwoon berada di Seoul, dan sudah 2 hari ia menjadi lebih normal dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sudah bisa tersenyum kembali dan tidak bekerja seperti kuli lagi. Ya, sebenarnya Jongwoon memang tidak bekerja mengingat ia tidak berada di Yongin sekarang. Henry juga tidak bisa diandalkan karena namja itu pasti sedang bersenang-senang di kampung halamannya. Musim gugur sebentar lagi habis, cuaca makin dingin saja. Tapi untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jongwoon tersenyum lebar saat musim kesukaannya akan habis dalam hitungan hari. Berganti menjadi salju putih yang datang pelan-pelan.

Mengenai kasusnya, Jongwoon tidak ingin memikirkan itu dulu. Ia ingin fokus menjalankan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ryeowook salah satunya, ia tidak ingin membuat namja mungil itu kembali menjadi Ryeowook yang dingin, yang menolak segala kebaikannya. Jongwoon juga sudah tahu bahwa kedua orang tua Ryeowook tidak ada lagi bersamanya, neneknya juga. Ryeowook satu-satunya yang tersisa. Jongwoon tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana Ryeowook menjalani hidup setiap harinya. Ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan namja mungil itu. Mulai sekarang Jongwoon ingin membagi kebahagiaan kepada Ryeowook.

Drrrttt. Drrrrt.

"Jongwoon ssi? Ini aku, Seunghyun."

"Seunghyun ssi, apa ada berita bagus?" Jongwoon balik bertanya pada Seunghyun.

"Sepertinya aku harus jujur padamu. Beberapa orang yang kutemukan tidak bisa menuntun kita untuk segera menemukan yeoja ini. Aku perlu beberapa petunjuk lagi, sekecil apapun itu aku yakin pasti berguna. Apa kau punya hal-hal atau informasi yang berkaitan dengan yeoja ini?"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa terbebani, Seunghyun ssi. Aku tidak memberikan batas waktu untuk ini, jadi kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang. Tapi, yang kau bilang barusan, aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa berguna, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu. Kau masih ingat gelang kristal hadiah yang diberikan kakekku?"

"Yang kau perlihatkan 2 tahun lalu? Bukankah foto yeoja ini ada di dalam kotak gelang itu?"

"Ne, kau benar. Ada sesuatu yang kutemukan berkaitan dengan gelang itu."

"Katakan padaku, Jongwoon ssi."

"Aku menemukan sebuah gelang yang sama persis dengan gelang itu."

"Di mana kau menemukannya? Gelang itu milik siapa?"

"Gelang itu punya kekasihku."

"Bisakah lusa kita bertemu di kantorku? Bawa kekasihmu juga gelangnya."

"Ne." Jongwoon mengangguk sebelum menutup telepon.

Jongwoon memilih untuk keluar kamar dan ke dapur, ia merasa lapar. Pagi-pagi begini para maid yang biasanya bekerja pasti belum datang. Jongwoon berpikir untuk makan makanan ringan yang ada di kulkas saja. Jongwoon baru saja akan membuka pintu kulkas, tapi suara-suara dari luar menghentikannya.

"Kapan kau akan datang lagi?"

"Secepatnya. Sudah, masuk sana. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Ne. Hati-hati, Hannie"

**Jongwoon's PoV**

Aku berjalan pelan menuruni tangga sambil menggenggam handphone. Aku berniat untuk mengambil beberapa snack dari kulkas. Aku tidak bisa memasak, dan sepagi ini para maid juga belum datang. Sebentar lagi sih mereka datang, tapi aku ingin makan dulu. Aku berjalan melewati ruang tamu yang luas. Di ruang tamu ada satu pintu besar yang berfungsi sebagai pintu utama. Aku harus belok ke kanan untuk menuju dapur. Di dapur juga ada pintu, tapi pintu itu jarang dibuka. Hanya aku yang punya kuncinya. Pintu itu menghubungkan dapur dengan jalan komplek. Aku biasa keluar masuk rumah lewat pintu ini jika tiba-tiba ingin pergi dari rumah karena Yoona datang berkunjung.

Dapur rumah kami dipasang dengan jendela kaca kecil. Tapi kita bisa melihat keluar dengan jelas. Dan di sebelah kiri jendela ada kulkas. Aku akan membuka kulkas dulu, adakah sesuatu yang bisa di makan?

"Kapan kau akan datang lagi?"

"Secepatnya. Sudah, masuk sana. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Ne. Hati-hati, Hannie."

Kupicingkan mataku. Tangan kiriku masih berpegang pada gagang pintu kulkas. Suara orang itu terdengar jelas. Itu umma, tidak salah lagi. Tapi siapa namja yang satunya? Kulihat umma masih berdiri saat namja itu mulai berjalan kaki pergi meninggalkan umma. Umma membalik badan, sepertinya ia akan segera masuk. Aku langsung mendorong pintu kulkas dan berlari kencang ke lantai dua.

**End of Jongwoon's PoV**

000000000

**Ryeowook's PoV**

Aku melahap ramyun yang ada di depanku, sesekali masih melihat Jongwoon. Ada apa dengannya? Tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja, tersenyum, tapi sekarang, jangankan senyum, bicara juga tidak.

"Ada apa denganmu?" aku bertanya.

"Ani-ah." jawabnya lemah. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia sedang tidak ada masalah sekarang.

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritalah padaku. Jangan dipendam sendiri." aku mencoba supaya dia ingin bercerita. Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin Jongwoon sakit lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada masalah apapun kok. Percayalah."

Kau masih tahan berbohong? Bahkan setelah 2 jam kita berada di tempat ini?

Aku akan mengerahkan kemampuanku.

...

"Jongwoonie~~ Wookie ingin mendengar curhatan Jongwoonie~~ jebal-yo~~ Akh! Jika Jongwoonie tidak bercerita dalam 3 detik, Wookie akan mati... akh! Jebal~~ selamatkan aku, Jongwoonie~~ akh! Satu detik.. dua detik..."

Cup.

Aku masih bergelayut di lengan Jongwoon ketika dia mencium pipiku. Aku menatapnya, dengan tangan yang masih ditautkan di lengan Jongwoon. Dengan tampang orang syok, mimik mukaku berubah sekali. Tadinya mukaku merengut manja untuk membujuk Jongwoon, sekarang, aku seperti orang bodoh yang menatap Jongwoon. Dia hanya tersenyum. Bagus sekali Tan Ryeowook. Kau nekat berbuat yang aneh-aneh untuk meluluhkan dia, malah kau yang dilumpuhkan seperti ini.

"Araseo-yo~~~ Jongwoonie akan curhat kepada Wookie..." Jongwoon menjawab dengan menirukanku, lengkap dengan aegyo juga. Aku merasa sangat malu.

"Wookie-ah, aku baru tahu kau ternyata bisa seperti tadi. Sering-sering begitu padaku ya?" aku langsung menepuk pundaknya pelan, namja ini bisa-bisanya ia masih menggodaku. Tapi aku tertawa juga akhirnya.

"Ceritalah. Aku akan memukul kepalamu jika kau masih menyembunyikannya."

"Andwe, jangan pukul kepalaku, ini berharga."

"Apanya yang berharga?"

"Kenangan kita, semuanya." Kau mungkin orang pertama yang bisa membuat aku senyum dalam waktu yang lama. Ini gombal dan sepele, tapi tidak begitu mudah diabaikan bagi mereka yang jatuh cinta.

"Aku pikir, keluargaku tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi." di tengah-tengah momen sunyi, ia bersuara.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Umma, aku melihatnya bersama dengan pria lain." matanya terlihat sedih.

"..."

"Apakah kau sudah memastikan? Mungkin namja itu dan ummamu hanya sekedar rekan bisnis." aku hanya menjawab seperti ini. Aku belum pernah bertemu ibu Jongwoon sekalipun, aku rasa berpikir positif adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Ummaku tidak bekerja."

"Jinjja?" babo-ya, Tan Ryeowook. Dengan wajah bodoh aku berkata seperti itu pada Jongwoon. Itu malah memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Ne. Mungkin aku harus memastikannya sekali lagi ya? Seperti katamu." ia menjawab masih dalam posisi menunduk, aku memegang tangannya lalu ikut menunduk, mencoba melihat wajahnya.

"Hm, ya, pastikan sekali lagi."

**End of Ryeowook's PoV**

000000000

Pagi-pagi sekali Jiyong sudah rapi dengan pakaian ala eksekutif mudanya. Ia memang begini, biarpun menjalankan tugas tetap tidak mau meninggalkan style. Selalu modis. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di lobby hotel sambil menunggu Junsu keluar. Tapi sialnya dari tadi Junsu belum keluar-keluar. Ah, mana mungkin Jiyong kesiangan. Ini baru jam 6.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Bunyi langkah kaki terdengar. Langkah kaki beberapa orang, Junsu salah satunya.

'Itu dia!' Jiyong langsung menjinjing tasnya.

Junsu masuk ke dalam taksi. Jiyong langsung masuk ke taksi selanjutnya yang datang. Ia duduk di samping sopir. Sopir itu cukup ramah dan pandai berbahasa Inggris. Jadi mereka tidak perlu ragu untuk berbincang. Jiyong sebenarnya sudah cukup cemas, ia terus menyuruh si sopir untuk lebih cepat lagi. Tapi karena nampaknya si sopir tidak menggubris, Jiyong memilih untuk mengambil alih kemudi.

BUGH

"I'm sorry." Jiyong berkata pada si sopir yang sudah pingsan. Ia langsung keluar dan mendorong si sopir untuk menempati posisi di samping bangku pengemudi, dan ia sendiri langsung menyetir. Beruntung tadi taksi yang ditumpangi Junsu berhenti di lampu merah. Jiyong dapat dengan mudah menyusul mereka.

...

"Kau membawa orang lain?"

"Tidak."

"Taksi yang dibelakang mengikuti kita."

"Aku sungguh tidak membawa siapapun ke sini. Aku pergi seorang diri, suamiku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Begitulah percakapan orang-orang yang ada di dalam taksi yang sedang Jiyong ikuti. Seorang namja yang menyetir dan Junsu duduk di belakang bersama seorang namja lain. Mereka sampai di sebuah hotel. Junsu keluar dari taksi diikuti namja yang tidak menyetir, begitu dua orang itu keluar taksi langsung berjalan keluar dari hotel. Begitu pula Jiyong, ia memarkir taksi agak jauh dan ikut masuk ke dalam hotel. Mereka melewati bagian resepsionis dan langsung masuk ke lift. Jiyong tadinya menyangka bahwa mereka akan menuju bagian resepsionis, tapi perkiraannya salah. Ya, mereka pasti sudah memesan kamar terlebih dahulu. Junsu memang diundang ke hotel ini. Dengan cepat Jiyong meraih masker dan langsung memakai benda itu.

'Gawat!' Jiyong memekik dalam hati, dia harus lebih cepat berlari. Pintu lift sebentar lagi akan tertutup. Syukur ada celah kecil saat Jiyong sudah sampai di depan pintu lift. liftnya terbuka lagi, ia langsung masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam lift berkumpul 5 orang. Namja yang bersama Junsu, Junsu, seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia 30 tahunan yang membawa anak kecil, dan Jiyong. Ini cukup menguntungkan bagi Jiyong karena ia yakin ibu dengan anak kecil itu tidak mungkin bagian dari orang yang telah mengundang Junsu ke hotel ini. Tombol lift yang merah ada di angka 5 dan 8.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 5. Namja itu dan Junsu langsung melangkahkan kaki. Jiyong juga ikut keluar di belakang mereka. Mereka menyusuri lorong. Jiyong berdiri di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Ia pura-pura mencari barang di dalam tasnya sementara namja tadi sedang mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar. Jarak mereka sekarang hanya terpaut 5 pintu. Tangan Jiyong lihai menekan layar sentuh handphonenya. Ia mengirim pesan kepada Seunghyun.

**Junsu dijemput oleh seorang namja. Mereka berdua ke Hyatt Hotel.**

Send.

Tepat saat Jiyong mengirim pesan, Junsu dan namja tadi sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Salah satu pegawai hotel lewat, ia membawa kontainer dorong yang berisi makanan. Dengan cepat Jiyong membekap hidung si pegawai lalu menarik tubuhnya untuk segera bertukar pakaian.

1 menit saja Jiyong mengambil rompi hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu laki-laki malang itu. Beruntung Jiyong sudah memakai kemeja putih di balik jas rapinya. Celananya juga hitam, jadi ia tinggal melucuti rompi dan dasi, lalu menggunakan jasnya untuk menutupi badan pegawai hotel yang didudukkan di samping lift. Jiyong sendiri langsung mendorong kontainer beroda yang ditinggalkan di depan kamar tadi. Ia memencet bel pintu kamar yang menjadi tujuannya. Tak lama pintu pun terbuka.

**Tbc.**

**Annyeong chingudeullll...**

**Mian ne, updatenya lama. Ada kendala soalnya...**

**Ini chap 9, ada yewook moment. Tapi masih sedikit ya?**

**Jeongmal mian banget nih updatenya sangat amat telat... saya lagi seret ide juga sih... he~~ mian ne? gomawo buat chingu semua yang sudah mendukung ff ini, saya bersemangat untuk ngetik ketika melihat tanggapan kalian... gomawo ne chingu... jeongmal jeongmal...**

**Last, enjoy and click review box, ok?! Gomawo~~~ love you fuuulllll**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pain#10**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jongwoon's PoV**

Aku bangun dengan senyum pagi ini. Kemarin aku melihat umma bersama namja lain. Tapi Wookie sudah membuatku tenang. Aku pikir aku harus lebih berpikir positif lagi. Mungkin itu teman umma. Hari ini rencananya aku akan mengajak Wookie untuk menemui Seunghyun. Tentang janji kami 2 hari yang lalu untuk bertemu di kantor Seunghyun. Aku sudah melihat gelang Wookie, memang sama persis dengan punyaku. Entah pertanda apa ini.

"Jongwoon! Yoona comes!"

Ya Tuhan, baru saja aku tersenyum.

Apa aku tidur lagi saja ya?

KRRRIIEEEET

"Jongwoon? Belum bangun ya?" aish, yeoja ini. aku masih menenggelamkan wajah di dalam selimut. Aku tahu Yoona pasti akan membuka selimutku sebentar lagi. Bukan sekali saja dia seperti ini. Setiap datang di pagi hari dan tidak menemukan aku dia pasti akan langsung ke kamarku. Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan dia. Ummaku saja selalu menyuruh dia untuk terus mengintili aku. Membuatku muak.

SRET

Benar kan kataku? Dia membuka selimutku.

"Kau mau apa?" aku langsung duduk.

"Kita ke rumahku sekarang. Umma dan appaku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Membicarakan pertunangan kita."

"HA? Tunangan? Siapa yang mau tunangan?"

"Kita. Kau dan aku."

Gampang sekali kau bicara.

"Aku tidak mau tunangan denganmu. Lagian buat apa sih kau pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu orang begini. Sudah, pulang sana. Kau tidak masuk kerja?" aku bangkit berdiri menjauh dari Yoona yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Ya, Kim Jongwoon! Kita akan bertunangan. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa kita dijodohkan?"

"Ne, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu." aku berjalan mengambil handuk untuk segera mandi, Yoona masih terduduk di situ. Aku bilang begini karena tidak mau lagi mendengar Yoona yang sepertinya makin hari makin menyeret aku menuju hal yang tidak pernah kuinginkan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua. Yoona bahkan pernah mendaftarkan nama kami berdua untuk mengikuti kontes pasangan pengantin baru paling romantis. Aku tidak tahu dia gila atau apa. Tapi aku berhasil kabur sebelum mengikuti kontes itu.

"Yoona benar, Jongwoonie. Cepatlah bersiap, kau harus segera menemui orangtua Yoona untuk membicarakan masalah pertunangan kalian."

"Umma. Apa maksudnya ini?" aku bertanya pada umma yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Bulan depan kalian akan tunangan."

"Umma, apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mau tunangan dengan yeoja ini!" aku berteriak. Aku benar-benar harus menolak ini. Umma hanya diam. Yoona juga diam.

"Sudah, kau mandi dulu. Setelah itu temui umma di bawah." kulihat umma menarik tangan Yoona untuk mengajaknya keluar dari kamar. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

000000000

Siwon duduk bersantai di kursi. Ia memeriksa beberapa berkas penting yang sudah dikumpulkan Changmin. Akhir-akhir ini Siwon sedang sibuk di Cina. Ia menemui beberapa investor di sana. Ditemani Changmin sang sekretaris. Siwon sudah mendengar dari Changmin bahwa Jongwoon sudah kembali ke Seoul. Ia sendiri belum sempat untuk menelepon sang anak. Jongwoon pun belum ada menghubunginya. Setelah Siwon dan Jongwoon sepakat untuk melupakan masalah yang menimpa Jongwoon, kabar-kabar tentang masalah itu sudah tidak beredar di media. Siwon sangat bersyukur, ia tidak ingin mengorbankan siapapun dalam masalah ini. Yoochun sudah kembali ke Kim Group, meskipun ia masih kelihatan sedih. Tapi Siwon tidak pernah henti-hentinya menyemangati Yoochun. Tentang Junsu, entahlah. Siwon tidak pernah dengar kabar tentang istri temannya itu. Tapi Yoochun bilang, ia sudah menyuruh orang untuk mencari Junsu.

"Changmin-ah, apa keadaan di Yongin stabil selama ditinggal Jongwoon?"

"Mereka bilang keadaan di sana baik-baik saja, sajangnim. Tuan Jongwoon melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Siwon langsung duduk kembali ke meja kerjanya setelah menghampiri Changmin yang juga sibuk di meja kerja.

000000000

"Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, aku mengucapkan terimakasih, Lee Junsu."

"Jangan mengulur waktu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk main-main."

"Haha. Kau memang tidak pernah bisa berbasa-basi."

"Cepat katakan. Di mana anakku?"

"Anakmu? Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku mengetahui di mana dia?"

"Brengsek kau. Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan sesuai perjanjian. Sekarang cepat beritahu, di mana anakku?"

"Anakmu? Kau punya anak? Setahuku kau telah kehilangan anakmu sejak dia lahir."

"Kau jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa kau melihatnya di tempat itu! Katakan padaku."

"Sst! Diamlah. Kau mau orang-orang mendengar? Aku mengatakan bahwa aku melihatnya, bukan berarti aku tahu dia ada di mana sekarang. Sudah berlalu 24 tahun, aku melihat dia dibawa seseorang sesaat setelah kau menitipkannya di tempat itu."

"Brengsek! Kau menipuku!"

"Kau yang terlalu bodoh."

Jiyong mereplay kembali suara rekaman tadi. Ia duduk di beranda kamar Hyatt Hotel yang barusan ditempati oleh namja yang berbicara dengan Junsu. 2 jam lalu, Junsu dan namja itu melakukan pembicaraan ini. Ya, Jiyong juga sudah selesai dengan penyamarannya. Ia sudah berganti baju. Tadi Jiyong sudah berhasil masuk ke kamar itu dan mengantarkan makanan. Awalnya namja yang menunggu di pintu kamar sempat heran. Karena mereka tidak memesan makanan, mungkin. Tapi Jiyong tetap berdiri di pintu sampai akhirnya namja paruh baya yang nampaknya adalah bos namja itu berdiri dan mempersilakan Jiyong masuk.

"Biarkan dia masuk, aku memesan makanan tadi." Jiyong masih ingat kata-kata namja itu, ia berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Ia buru-buru masuk dan meletakkan semua makanan dan minuman di meja. Dilihatnya juga Junsu sedang duduk di beranda. Namja paruh baya itu menyusul Junsu. Jiyong yang dipelototi namja yang nampaknya seorang ajudan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu. Dengan cepat ia menempel dan mengaktifkan recorder di bagian dalam meja. Ia segera mendorong kembali kontainernya dan keluar.

"Tidak salah lagi. Namja tua itu yang ada di foto. Siapa dia?" Jiyong menggumam pelan. Ia terus mereplay rekaman pendek yang didapatnya itu. Jiyong juga sudah menggeledah isi kamar itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Selama 1 jam Junsu dan namja itu berada di dalam kamar, Jiyong sudah menukar kembali pakaiannya dan menunggu dengan cemas di lantai satu. Rencananya ia akan kembali lagi sebagai pegawai untuk mengambil piring-piring kotor dan recordernya yang ada di kamar itu. Tapi rencananya gagal, ia melihat Junsu dan namja paruh baya itu masuk ke dalam taksi. Sedangkan si namja ajudan berbicara dengan resepsionis. Dugaan Jiyong namja itu akan check out. Setelah urusannya dengan resepsionis selesai, namja ajudan itu langsung menyusul dua orang lagi yang sudah ada di dalam taksi.

"Sial, lagi-lagi mereka pakai taksi." Jiyong menggeram.

...

"Jiyong-ah, ada apa?" Seunghyun yang baru saja akan menyesap kopinya langsung berhenti karena mendapat panggilan dari Jiyong.

"Lee Junsu tidak bersalah. Dia melakukan semua itu karena perjanjian dengan seseorang. Namja yang ada di foto bersama Junsu di restoran. Tidak salah lagi dia dalangnya. Mereka baru saja meninggalkan hotel. Segera perintahkan anak buahmu untuk menyusul mereka."

Pip. Jiyong langsung mematikan telepon. Seunghyun melongo tapi sedetik kemudian ia segera menelepon anak buahnya.

000000000

Ryeowook sedang mematut dirinya di cermin. Rencananya ia akan mengunjungi makam halmoninya. Ia memang sudah lama ingin berkunjung, setidaknya sebelum musim dingin datang ia harus mengunjungi makam neneknya yang berada di Seoul. Sebenarnya Ryeowook belum memberitahu Jongwoon karena ia berencana pergi sendiri. Tapi Jongwoon datang tiba-tiba ke rumahnya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi makam halmoni. Apa kau mau ikut?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Jongwoon yang sedang duduk di lantai. Ia merasa suasana hati Jongwoon kurang baik, tapi Ryeowook memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya.

"Kau berencana akan pergi sendiri ya? Uri Wookie pelit sekali tidak mengajakku.."

"Ya, bukan begitu. Aku pikir kau pasti sibuk. Jadi aku akan pergi sendiri saja."

"Aku tidak bekerja. Kau lupa kalau aku bekerja di Yongin?"

"Aku ingat. Tapi kau direktur utama Kim Group pasti akan sibuk mengingat kau akan menjadi penerus Kim Group yang sangat terkenal se-"

"Lalala~~ aku tidak dengar~~ kau ngomong apa barusan, chagi?" Jongwoon bertanya dalam posisinya yang memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Ryeowook yang sedang duduk langsung membalikkan badannya lalu mencubit dan menarik kedua pipi Jongwoon.

"AW! Sakit, chagi..." Jongwoon menggerutu sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Ryeowook tidak mempedulikan Jongwoon yang masih duduk di lantai. Ia hanya masuk ke dalam dan mengambil beberapa buku tebal yaitu album foto. Ryeowook agak lama mengambil semua itu. Ia harus mengubek-ubek lemarinya dulu.

"Wookie, kita pergi sekarang saja bagaimana? Bisa?" tiba-tiba Jongwoon datang, membuat Ryeowook meletakkan kembali beberapa album foto itu.

"Um! Tentu saja, kaja." Ryeowook tersenyum lalu meraih lengan Jongwoon.

...

'Halmoni, ini Jongwoon. Namja yang 15 tahun lalu tersesat di kebun timun. Sekarang dia sudah ada di sampingku. Aku ingin membuatnya selalu bahagia. Dari sana, bisakah kau berikan senyum untuk kami berdua?'

Ryeowook menutup mata sambil memanjatkan semua harapannya. Jongwoon masih setia menungguinya di samping. Jongwoon begitu kagum dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook sudah hidup sendiri sejak sekolah menengah. Namja ini begitu kuat dan mengagumkan. Pelan-pelan Ryeowook membuka matanya. Telapak tangannya yang dikatupkan kini sudah terbuka. Jongwoon yang sibuk memfokuskan mata pada pusara sang nenek pun langsung melihat Ryeowook kembali.

"Apakah kau ingin lebih lama di sini?"

"Ani-ah. Kita pergi saja. Aku lapar~~" Ryeowook mengelus-elus perutnya. Jongwoon hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdua pun pergi dari situ.

...

"Wookie-ah."

"Hm? Wae?" jawab Ryeowook sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya. Ia dan Jongwoon sedang di coffee shop sesudah mereka mengunjungi makan halmoni Ryeowook.

"Gelangmu itu, kau mendapatkannya dari mana?"

"Ini?" Ryeowook menunjuk gelang di tangan kirinya. "Ini punya ummaku."

Jongwoon mengangguk. Ia merasa tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Jongwoon tahu bahwa umma Ryeowook sudah lama meninggalkannya. Jadi namja itu merasa bahwa dia tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Oh iya, fotoku mana?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"Foto yang mana, Wookie?"

"Yang dulu, kau memotretku saat kita masih kecil."

"Ah.. yang itu.."

"Kau membuangnya? Ah, itu sudah lama sekali. Mungkin kau tidak pernah mencucinya."

"Ani-ah, aku mencuci fotonya. Ini." Jongwoon mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam dompetnya. Foto namja kecil yang tersenyum cerah. Ryeowook memandang potret dirinya dengan seksama.

"Hiks.. hiks..." Ryeowook terisak. Jongwoon bingung, refleks ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Ryeowook.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Uljima, uljima Wookie-ah.. Apa aku salah?"

"Hiks.. babo-ya.. hiks... kau bahkan.. hiks.. masih menyimpan.. ini.. hiks.." Ryeowook masih menangis sambil menunduk. Jongwoon hanya memasang tampang bodohnya sambil terus mengelus dan menepuk punggung Ryeowook.

"Mian, aku memang bodoh..." Jongwoon malah meminta maaf.

"Babo-ya... saranghae... hiks..." Ryeowook berkata sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya.

000000000

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang menunggu bus di halte. Mereka akan pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja seharian. Terlihat Sungmin yang kedinginan karena cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, salju turun hari ini. Ia terus menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin lalu memasukkan tangan yang sudah digenggamnya ke dalam kocek mantel. Sungmin hanya tertegun.

"Begini lebih baik." Kyuhyun berkata pada Sungmin sambil menatap matanya. Sungmin tersenyum membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Busnya sudah datang. Ayo kita naik." Sungmin yang masih menatap Kyuhyun langsung ditarik untuk masuk ke dalam bus.

...

"Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan headsetnya.

"Hm?"

"Orang tuamu sepertinya tidak setuju kau bersamaku."

"Siapa yang bilang? Apa orang tuaku memarahimu?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya duduk menghadap depan kini memutar badannya.

"Ani. Tapi aku bisa melihat reaksi mereka."

"Lee Sungmin, apakah kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?" Kyuhyun bertanya, ia memandang lekat-lekat Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau menyimpulkan kalau orang tuaku tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita?"

"Aku hanya merasa seperti itu." Sungmin menjawab, sedangkan Kyuhyun ia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Perasaanmu itu salah. Aku yakin orang tuaku akan setuju dengan hubungan kita. Jika orang tuaku menolakmu, aku akan mempertahankanmu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Gomawo. Mian, mulai sekarang aku akan yakin." Sungmin tersenyum, Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

000000000

Seunghyun sedang duduk di kursinya. Ia menunggu kedatangan Jongwoon yang akan membawa pacarnya dan memperlihatkan gelang itu. Sebelumnya mereka sudah janjian akan bertemu di kantor Seunghyun jam 2 siang. Tapi ini sudah jam 8 malam. Apa Jongwoon lupa? Dari siang Seunghyun sibuk bertemu beberapa klien dan mencari beberapa informasi. Ia sibuk sampai malam dan sekarang baru ingat kalau ia mengundang Jongwoon dan sang tamu belum datang. Seunghyun segera mengambil telepon lalu mencari nomor Jongwoon.

"Yoboseyo, Jongwoon ssi?"

"Ne, Seunghyun ssi. Waeyo?"

"Kita janji untuk bertemu di kantorku jam 2 siang hari ini. Apa Jongwoon ssi lupa?"

Di seberang telepon sana Jongwoon merutuki dirinya sendiri yang seharian ini tidak ingat sama sekali dengan janjinya.

"Ah, mianhaeyo, Seunghyun ssi. Aku benar-benar lupa. Bisa kita atur ulang jadwal pertemuan kita? Sebenarnya kalau Seunghyun ssi ingin bertemu sekarang aku bisa datang. Tapi masalahnya, pacarku yang tidak bisa datang. Kita memerlukan dia kan?"

"Ah, ne. Aku mengerti, Jongwoon ssi. Apa anda sibuk minggu ini?"

"Untuk beberapa hari ke depan mungkin aku agak sibuk. Tapi aku bebas pada akhir pekan. Hari Sabtu saja kita bertemu. Apa kau setuju?"

"Ne. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu."

Seunghyun mematikan sambungan dan menaruh telepon di tempatnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa pulang dari tadi. Tapi yang dilakukannya adalah berkutat dengan semua kertas-kertas putih dan laptopnya. Beberapa karyawan sudah pulang, bahkan adiknya, Minho pun sudah pulang dari tadi. Seunghyun hanya ingin menyelesaikan beberapa kasus yang bisa diselesaikan hari itu juga supaya dia tidak perlu dikejar deadline yang menumpuk.

000000000

Yoochun duduk santai di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia menikmati salju yang turun dengan lambat. Tingkahnya ini mengingatkan semua kenangannya dengan Junsu. Bagaimanapun usia pernikahannya dengan wanita itu sudah puluhan tahun. Itu sama sekali tidak bisa disepelekan, tapi Junsu malah meninggalkan Yoochun tanpa kata apapun seperti ini. Yoochun yang sangat mencintai Junsu sekarang hanya bisa terduduk sambil menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan semua air matanya. Junsu sudah pergi sekitar 7 bulan, dan ia tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Orang yang mencarinya juga belum memberi kabar sama sekali.

Namja paruh baya itu mengingat masa-masa indahnya dengan Yoochun, dari mereka yang berkenalan saat kuliah, berpacaran, menikah, sampai menghabiskan hidup bersama selama puluhan tahun. Tidak semua kenangan itu indah, mereka juga pasti mengalami yang tidak indah. Perjuangan cinta mereka tidak begitu mulus, ayah Junsu tidak pernah menyetujui Yoochun sebagai menantunya, bahkan sampai beliau meninggal. Tapi Junsu tidak pernah mau meninggalkan Yoochun, ia memilih pria itu. Mereka menikah diam-diam, sampai akhirnya ayah Junsu tahu kalau anaknya telah menikah dan sedang mengandung cucu pertama keluarga Lee. Ayah Junsu ingin membunuh cucu pertamanya, ia tidak rela sedikitpun jika darah Yoochun mengalir di dalam tubuh cucu pertamanya.

Flashback

"Chunie-ah, appaku benar-benar akan membunuh anak kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Suie, lebih baik aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Ayahmu membenciku sampai ingin membunuh anak kita."

"Andwe! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Anak kita membutuhkan appanya. Apa kau tega meninggalkannya?"

"Aku sungguh tidak tega melakukan ini. Tapi, jika aku pergi, mungkin appamu akan menerima anak kita sebagai cucunya. Kau ibu yang baik, aku yakin anak kita akan baik-baik saja bersamamu." Yoochun berkata sambil memegang tangan Junsu.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Appaku akan tetap membunuh anak kita, aku yakin. Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini. Chunie-ah, kaja, ppali." Junsu menarik-narik tangan Yoochun.

"Suie, dengarkan aku. Sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan, kita tidak bisa bepergian. Setelah anak kita lahir, aku berjanji akan membawamu dan anak kita ke tempat yang lebih aman."

Flashback end

Yoochun tahu ayah Junsu tidak pernah menerimanya karena ia berasal dari keluarga miskin. Tentu saja tidak pantas bersanding dengan putri seorang konglomerat. Yoochun menerima kenyataan itu, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan Junsu. Yoochun pernah mencoba menyerah dan pergi dari Junsu, tapi Junsu mencari Yoochun ke mana-mana, begitu pula dengan Yoochun, ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan Junsu. Mereka baru sadar bahwa cinta mereka begitu dalam. Sejak itu Yoochun berjanji akan selalu mempertahankan Junsu. Mereka berjanji untuk selalu bersama.

Drrrt.. drrrtt...

Tiba-tiba handphone Yoochun berbunyi. Ia segera menghapus air mata dan langsung mengambil benda itu.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Chunnie-ah."

...

"Suie?!"

Tbc tbc

**Hallllooooooooo~~~~~ ini chapter 10.. aku update 2 chap sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf ya?... heheheh... apa chingudeul sudah ada yang bisa menebak konflik apa saja yang ada di cerita ini? kalau belum teruskan dulu bacanya.. pelan-pelan saja oke?**

**Gomawo chingudeul... aku mencintai kalian... *popo***

**:*************

**Mian ne, untuk yang gak login belom bisa dibalas dulu.. yang login saya balas lewat pm ya?**

**THANKYOU~~ i really love you chingudeulll...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pain#11**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yoboseyo?"

"Chunnie-ah."

...

"Suie?!"

"Ne, ini aku."

"Suie-ah! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku begini? Sekarang kau di mana?!" Yoochun memberondong dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku aman-aman saja di sini, di suatu tempat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Junsu bertanya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja?! Sekarang katakan kau berada di mana, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga."

"Ani. Aku tidak bisa pulang, aku telah melakukan kejahatan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mengenai masalah itu, Siwon sudah memaafkanmu. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak membawa masalah ini ke jalur hukum. Aku tahu, kau melakukan itu karena disuruh kan? Siapa yang menyuruhmu, katakan padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Suie! Suie! Apa maksudmu?! Suie-ya!" Yoochun berteriak kala ia tak mendengar suara Junsu lagi. Sambungan telepon pun sudah putus.

...

"Mian, Chunie." Junsu berkata lirih, ia melihat handphonenya yang sudah tenggelam masuk ke dalam sungai. Junsu mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari dalam sakunya, tangan wanita itu sudah bergetar dari tadi. Matanya juga terus mengeluarkan air mata. Ia sudah siap untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Pisau itu sudah mengoyak kulit pergelangan tangan Junsu, bukannya melepaskan Junsu malah makin memperkuat gerakan si pisau.

Crash.

Darah yang keluar karena seseorang menarik pisau yang sudah tertancap.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Junsu berteriak.

Namja itu membuang pisau yang berlumuran darah ke air, ia memandang lurus kegelapan.

"Sungai ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi saksi kematianmu, Lee Junsu."

"Siapa kau?"

Jiyong tak banyak bicara, ia mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan langsung mengikat sapu tangan itu di pergelangan tangan Junsu. Junsu diam dari tadi, karena darahnya terus mengucur dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Junsu bahkan diam saat Jiyong mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

...

"Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu menyelamatkanku?" Junsu yang dari tadi diam mulai bicara, Jiyong sendiri masih sibuk berkutat dengan perban dan pergelangan tangan Junsu. Nampaknya acara mengobati pergelangan tangan Junsu sudah selesai, Jiyong langsung membuang semua barang yang dibelinya di apotek tadi ke tempat sampah. Dia menatap Junsu dengan wajah datar.

"Ya, nyonya. Kau harusnya berterimakasih. Bukan mencurigaiku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mencurigaimu. Aku hanya bingung, mengapa kau melakukan ini? Kita tidak saling mengenal kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku mengenalmu, Lee Junsu."

"Dari mana kau mengenalku?"

"Aku inspektur Kwon Jiyong, dari badan kepolisian Korea Selatan."

000000000

Seunghyun meletakkan beberapa mangkuk kecil di atas meja. Ia menyusun rapi soju, buah-buahan, dan beberapa makanan tradisional Korea. Minho juga membantu sang kakak. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian ayah mereka. Mereka melakukan tradisi setiap tahunnya. Semua sesaji sudah rapi di altar. Seunghyun dan Minho kini sudah memakai setelan jas lengkap. Mereka berdua mulai bersujud di depan altar yang terdapat foto mendiang sang ayah, Choi Jungmo. Seunghyun dengan wajah khidmat seperti biasa, begitu juga Minho.

Seunghyun dan Minho terpaut perbedaan usia 3 tahun. Kini usia Seunghyun 26 tahun, adiknya Minho berusia 23. Ayah mereka meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, sedangkan ibu mereka sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Minho. Ayah mereka seorang pensiunan guru. Seunghyun dan Minho punya kehidupan yang lumayan berat sejak ditinggal ayah mereka. Tapi, kini Seunghyun sudah bekerja sendiri, ia membuka kantor sendiri dengan dibantu adiknya dan beberapa pegawai lain. Mengenai masalah pacar, jangan tanya Seunghyun. Ia paling anti dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia tidak peduli, yang ada di pikiran seorang Choi Seunghyun hanya memecahkan kasus. Itu saja, setiap hari. Meskipun begitu, Seunghyun tidak menyiksa diri sendiri. Ia juga mencintai liburan, bahkan sering berlibur saat pekerjaan menumpuk.

Sesudah menyelesaikan ritual tahunan mereka, Seunghyun dan Minho masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Mereka biasanya akan begini, di luar rumah, salju terus turun seiring cuaca yang makin dingin. Seunghyun sudah mengganti bajunya lagi. Ia tidak langsung tidur melainkan pergi ke loteng rumah mereka. Tidak disangka-sangka Minho sedang berada di situ juga.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin mengambil beberapa foto appa, sayang sekali kalau kenangan berharga harus dimakan rayap."

"Aku juga ingin mencari foto keluarga kita."

"Kalau begitu, cepat bantu aku. Jangan hanya berdiri di situ, hyung."

PLETAK. Seunghyun menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Berani-beraninya kau memerintah aku."

Minho hanya memajukan bibirnya sambil terus mengelap beberapa album foto yang sudah berdebu.

"Wah, lihat hyung. Foto ini bagus sekali, appa berfoto denganmu. Mengapa aku tidak ikut berfoto, ah, menyesal sekali." Minho memukul kepalanya sendiri, lalu menyerahkan foto tua itu ke tangan Seunghyun. Seunghyun langsung menerimanya.

"Ini bukan aku." Seunghyun mengamati foto itu sambil berkata.

"Eh? Yang benar saja. Masa itu aku? Lihat ini, ini wajahmu. Amati itu baik-baik!" Minho menepuk keras punggung hyungnya.

Seunghyun langsung meletakkan foto itu. Di foto itu nampak Choi Jungmo, ayah mereka sedang menggandeng tangan seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia dibawah 10 tahun. Foto itu sudah sangat usang. Seunghyun melangkah mendekati tumpukan album-album foto dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Ia mengambil album foto berwarna cokelat, lalu membukanya. Di dalam album itu banyak sekali foto-foto keluarga mereka. Seunghyun membuka lembar demi lembar sampai akhirnya ia fokus di lembar ke 5.

"Kau lihat ini. Ini appa, aku, dan kau. Perhatikan baik-baik wajahku dan wajah appa."

Minho hanya memicingkan mata, ia seperti tidak menyadari apapun.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu dan wajah appa?" Minho malah bertanya konyol.

"Ya. Kita bandingkan foto yang kau berikan tadi dengan foto ini. Di foto ini, rambut appa beberapa sudah memutih, wajahnya juga terlihat lebih tua. Sedangkan di foto yang kau berikan, appa terlihat begitu muda, rambutnya juga hitam semua."

"Hyung, yang benar saja. Foto yang kuberikan hitam putih, kau mana bisa bilang rambut appa di foto itu hitam semua. Siapa tahu ada putihnya sedikit." Minho berkata sok tahu.

"Justru kalau fotonya hitam putih kita lebih bisa melihat perbedaan warna rambutnya, bodoh." Seunghyun menjitak kepala Minho. Sang adik langsung memfokuskan mata di foto itu lagi.

"Kau ada benarnya juga, hyung. Muka anak laki-laki yang ada di foto hitam putih itu berbeda dengan wajahmu yang ada di foto ini."

"Kau benar sekali. Padahal aku menduga bahwa usia aku dan anak laki-laki ini tidak berbeda jauh. Lihat, tinggi badan kami hampir sama meskipun aku lebih pendek."

"Ne, kau pendek sekali rupanya."

"YA." Seunghyun memberi Minho deathglare. Mereka pun menyimpan kedua foto itu lalu kembali sibuk melihat-lihat foto lain.

000000000

Namja mungil bernama Ryeowook mengeratkan mantelnya saat ia menyadari cuaca semakin dingin di malam ini. Ia sampai harus membersihkan beberapa salju yang menghampiri hoodie mantelnya. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia yang dari siang bersenang-senang bersama Jongwoon tiba-tiba berada di kamarnya sendiri besok paginya. Jongwoon yang membawa namja mungil yang akhir-akhir ini selalu tersenyum itu ke kamarnya. Ryeowook sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dari minimarket 24 jam. Ia habis membeli beberapa bahan untuk mengisi kulkas kembali. Ryeowook masih bekerja di bar dan restoran seperti biasa, jadinya ia hanya punya waktu malam hari sehabis bekerja di bar. Jongwoon juga sering pulang balik Seoul-Yongin karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Padahal 3 hari lagi natal, Ryeowook ingin sekali merayakannya berdua. Ini adalah momen di mana ia ingin untuk merayakannya bersama orang lain, tidak sendiri lagi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi, Ryeowook sangat memahami kesibukan Jongwoon. Ia tidak bisa menuntut agar Jongwoon selalu ada di sampingnya. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang Jongwoon selama ini, sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ryeowook yang melangkahkan kakinya tak sadar jika ia bertabrakan dengan orang lain. Bahu mereka saling bertabrakan, beberapa kantong belanjaan Ryeowook sampai jatuh. Ia mengambil semuanya tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Nampaknya orang yang ditabrak Ryeowook marah, terlihat dari kilatan matanya. Ryeowook sadar ia ternyata menabrak orang lain setelah melihat kaki jenjang itu.

"Joesunghamnida. Aku tidak sengaja." ucap Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Ya! Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat!"

"Jeongmal joesunghamnida." Ryeowook masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau. Kau bukannya... dongsaeng yang kutabrak dulu?"

"Ye?" Ryeowook mengangkat badannya. Yoona langsung memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu ingat siapa yeoja di depannya.

"Noona?"

"Ne! Ini aku! Kau masih ingat kan?" Yoona menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Ryeowook membuat sang pemilik tidak nyaman.

Tidak biasa bagi Ryeowook melihat Yoona berjalan sendiri di malam hari seperti ini. itu karena dia tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana seorang putri keluarga Jung. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang pernah mengerti Yoona karena dia memang sangat sulit untuk dimengerti. Ryeowook sebenarnya sudah mau pamit pulang, tapi Yoona menahannya. Gadis itu mengajak Ryeowook untuk makan es krim di malam yang dingin dan bersalju. Awalnya Ryeowook menolak, tapi Yoona memaksa. Akhirnya mereka singgah di sebuah kedai es krim.

Mereka mengobrol tentang beberapa hal, Yoona juga tak lupa menanyakan keadaan Ryeowook pasca kecelakaan itu. Mudah bagi seorang Tan Ryeowook untuk memulai pertemanan dalam moodnya yang sangat baik. Karena pada dasarnya Ryeowook sangat suka berteman. Begitu juga Yoona, dia merasa menemukan teman yang enak untuk diajak curhat. Menurutnya Ryeowook banyak berubah. Jika dulu Ryeowook sangat dingin, sekarang semua itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Lenyap, digantikan Ryeowook yang suka tersenyum, tertawa, banyak bicara, dan tentunya menarik. Yoona sangat senang punya teman baru. Begitu juga Ryeowook, dia berpikir mungkin Yoona bisa jadi teman yang baik.

"Noona jalan-jalan sendirian, apa pacar noona tidak khawatir?"

"Molla, dia hanya peduli pada pekerjaannya saja, tidak pernah peduli padaku."

"Jinjja? Mana mungkin dia tidak peduli, punya pacar secantik noona." Ryeowook memuji Yoona. Yeoja genit itu langsung senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Wookie. Aku juga heran, aku secantik ini tapi dia tidak pernah peduli padaku. Padahal bulan depan kami tunangan, Wookie." Yoona bercerita.

Ryeowook agak sweatdrop saat mendengar Yoona memuji diri sendiri, tapi ia langsung antusias lagi ketika Yoona bercerita bahwa ia akan segera bertunangan.

"Jinjja? Chukae, noona!" Ryeowook mengucapkan selamat sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo, ne, saengie... Tenang saja, saat aku tunangan, kau akan kuundang. Kau harus datang ya? Awas kalau kau sampai tidak hadir." Yoona mengundang dengan nada memaksa. Telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi yeoja kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Ne, aku pasti akan datang. Noona, aku harus segera pulang. Noona bisa pulang sendiri? Apa mau kucarikan taksi?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Yoona yang menyangga pipi dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanan sibuk mengaduk-aduk es krim. Tampangnya sudah seperti orang mabuk dengan mata yang kadang terpejam kadang terbuka.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kau pulang saja duluan. Gomawo ne, Wookie?" Yoona melambaikan sendok es krim di tangan kanannya. Ryeowook mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Yoona yang masih berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri.

000000000

Namja paruh baya yang tampan di usianya yang tidak lagi muda memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia memasuki arena pemakaman. Kedua tangannya membawa beberapa bahan-bahan makanan untuk dijadikan persembahan yang akan ditaruh di makam nanti. Hari ini Siwon meluangkan waktunya khusus untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia tidak pernah melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang anak. Ia sudah menelepon Changmin untuk membantunya menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Changmin sangat membantu di tengah keadaan Kim Group yang sebenarnya agak turun di minggu-minggu ini.

Siwon meletakkan keranjang berisi buah di depan pusara yang terbuat dari keramik berwarna biru kehitaman. Ia juga meletakkan beberapa buah botol soju di situ. Namja tampan ini mengambil posisi tepat di depan pusara, ia bersujud dengan kepala yang menyentuh tanah. Siwon juga meletakkan bunga yang telah dibelinya di dekat persembahan-persembahan itu. Ia memutuskan untuk lebih lama lagi berada di pemakaman itu.

000000000

Jongwoon merapikan beberapa kertas di mejanya. Ia berada di kantornya di Yongin. Henry tidak pulang-pulang, namja imut itu benar-benar keenakan di kampung halamannya. Ia sudah meminta izin pada Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang sedang berbunga-bunga mengizinkan sekretarisnya itu. Sebagai bos, ia harus adil. Henry tidak tahu jika ia juga bersenang-senang di Seoul dengan Ryeowook. Jadi daripada Henry kembali ke kantor dan tidak menemukan dia di situ, lebih baik ia membiarkan Henry berlibur. Dan lihat akibatnya Kim Jongwoon, kau kerepotan, sebentar lagi akan natal, dan itu berarti semakin banyak juga orang yang ingin berlibur. Itu mengartikan bahwa Kim Resort cabang Yongin juga akan sibuk. Mereka menyiapkan beberapa arena untuk bermain ski. Jongwoon juga harus terus memantau. Ia tidak bisa main tinggal-tinggal saja, apalagi setelah kemarin berada cukup lama di Seoul.

"Wookie-ah... bogossipo..." Jongwoon berkata dengan nada manja. Di seberang telepon Ryeowook menahan tawanya.

"Aigoo, Direktur Kim manja sekali. Mau Wookie cubit, hm?" Ryeowook berbicara setelah meletakkan sendoknya. Saat ini ia memang sedang makan siang. "Kau sudah makan? Ingat, jangan lupa makan. Kau tidak boleh sakit lagi, kalau kau sakit, aku akan memukul kepalamu yang besar itu." Ryeowook melanjutkan bicara.

"Hm, araseo. Sebentar lagi aku akan makan. Wookie sendiri, apa sudah makan?" Jongwoon bertanya.

"Aku sedang makan. Jongwoon-ah?"

"Hm?"

"Saat hari natal, apa kau bisa ke Seoul?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan suara yang dipelankan. Namja mungil itu takut jawaban Jongwoon tidak sesuai harapannya.

"..."

"Kalau itu sih, aku belum tahu, chagi. Sekarang aku masih sibuk, tapi aku usahakan. Kau sangat merindukanku ya?"

"Ya~ bukan begitu... aku hanya ingin merayakan natal bersama."

"Sedih sekali mendengar kau tidak merindukanku, ah, aku akan mati dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu... dua..."

"Ya! Jongwoon-ah! Aku merindukanmu, Wookie merindukan Jongwoonie. Jinjja, jinjja." Ryeowook buru-buru menginterupsi sebelum hitungan ketiga, Jongwoon hanya terkekeh.

"Hehe... gomawo chagi, saranghae. Tunggu aku saat natal, ok?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, ia tersenyum lalu meletakkan handphone kembali. Ia melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

000000000

"Ya, Lee Junsu. Yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa kau menjalin kerjasama dengan orang lain tanpa mengetahui namanya?" Seunghyun memandang Junsu tidak percaya. Junsu yang dipandang hanya bisa menunduk.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, setidaknya panggil aku noona."

"Shireo. Kau lebih seperti ummaku daripada noonaku." Jiyong memandang Junsu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, usiamu mungkin hampir sama dengan anakku. Berapa usiamu?"

"Ahjumma, jangan samakan aku dengan anakmu. Aku 26 tahun, anakmu 24 kan?"

"Ne." Junsu menjawab masih dengan kepala yang menunduk, sebenarnya ia agak takut dengan Jiyong. Jiyong memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah polisi.

Jiyong sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menginterogasi Junsu. Tapi dia belum mendapat sesuatu yang cemerlang dan cukup penting. Junsu ternyata melakukan perjanjian dengan namja tua itu sebulan sebelum ia melakukan aksinya yang membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya waktu itu. Junsu melakukan itu karena namja tua itu bilang padanya bahwa ia tahu perihal Junsu yang meletakkan anaknya di sebuah gudang kecil di dekat rumahnya dulu. Junsu yang mendengar kata anak yang diletakkan di gudang kecil langsung bereaksi. Ia menerima kerjasama yang malah membuatnya rugi.

"Apa alasanmu menerima kerjasama bodoh ini?" Jiyong mulai menyantap spagetti yang ada di hadapannya. Ia santai sekali menghadapi Junsu setelah mengetahui Junsu tak lebih dari seorang ahjumma biasa.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya. Anakku baru berumur 3 hari dan aku sudah meninggalkannya. Rasa bersalah menghantuiku puluhan tahun. Aku bukannya tidak berusaha mencari, aku sudah mencari, tapi kami tidak mempunyai benda apapun yang membuat polisi lebih mudah mendapatkannya. Dan sudah berlalu 24 tahun, dia tidak ditemukan. Aku hanya seorang ibu yang tidak becus." Junsu menangis saat menceritakan semuanya. Jiyong langsung memberikan tisu yang ada di depan mereka.

Jiyong mulai kasihan pada Junsu. Ia pikir Junsu hanya seorang wanita malang yang dijebak oleh pria tua itu. Junsu kehilangan anaknya selama 24 tahun. Masalah seperti itu cukup untuk membuat orang melakukan hal bodoh. Apalagi Junsu melakukan itu karena dia ingin tahu di mana anaknya sekarang. Tentu saja itu sama sekali tidak salah.

"Suamimu? Apa dia tahu kau melakukan semua ini demi menemukan anak kalian?"

"Tidak, dia tidak tahu apapun. Aku meninggalkannya tanpa bilang apa-apa. Ah, aku ingin menangis sekarang." Junsu mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Ne, menangislah. Dari tadi ahjumma juga sudah menangis kan?" Jiyong menjawab dengan tidak berdosa. Dia hanya menyeruput jus stroberinya lalu kembali makan.

Junsu tidak mempedulikan beef steaknya. Ia hanya menangis dari tadi. Ia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Harusnya ia memberitahu Yoochun bahwa ia melakukan kerjasama bodoh itu karena mendengar seseorang mengetahui di mana anak mereka. Yoochun pasti sangat marah padanya sekarang. Bagaimanapun Junsu sudah meninggalkan suaminya itu selama 7 bulan.

Flashback

"Baby-ah, sebentar lagi appa akan pulang. Kita tunggu appa, sehabis itu kita pergi dari sini." Junsu berbicara lalu mengecup bayi mungilnya dengan sayang. Ia dan Yoochun memang berencana pindah ke desa yang lebih jauh saat ini. Supaya appa Junsu tidak dapat menemukan mereka.

SREK SREK

"Apa kau yakin ini rumahnya? Mengapa sepi sekali?"

"Aku yakin. Aku melihat Lee Yoochun dan Tuan Putri Junsu keluar dari sini kemarin."

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk."

Dua orang namja berbadan besar melangkah menuju rumah Junsu. Junsu yang melihat itu segera mengambil beberapa tas yang sudah ia siapkan dari kemarin. Ia menggendong bayi kecilnya sambil menenteng tas-tas besar itu. Yeoja ini langsung keluar dari rumah mereka lewat pintu belakang. Ia berhenti dan masuk saat menemukan sebuah gudang kecil di tepi jalan sepi yang agak jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Baby-ah, mian, umma harus meninggalkanmu sebentar. Umma harus mencari appa sekarang."

Junsu menaruh bayi mungilnya di sudut gudang, sebelumnya ia sudah menutupi bayi yang sedang tidur itu dengan selimut kain. Junsu segera berlari secepatnya setelah menutup dan mengunci rapat gudang itu. Ia berlari menuju sebuah minimarket di ujung jalan tempat Yoochun bekerja. Ia yakin jika ajudan appanya tidak menemukan mereka di rumah, orang-orang itu akan mencari dan membunuh Yoochun. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Junsu akhirnya sampai di minimarket setelah berlari selama 10 menit.

"Suie? Mengapa kau kemari?"

"Kita..hosh.. hosh.. harus pergi sekarang juga.. Chunnie-ah.. hosh... mereka datang..." Junsu berbicara sambil terengah-engah. Yoochun langsung memberikan segelas air.

"Anak kita ada di mana?" Yoochun sadar Junsu tidak membawa anak mereka.

BRAK.

Junsu melihat keluar, ia mendapati namja berbadan besar itu menutup pintu mobil dengan membantingnya. Mobil mereka berada agak jauh dari minimarket. Tanpa persiapan Junsu langsung menarik lengan Yoochun untuk keluar dari minimarket. Mereka melewati pintu samping. Dua ajudan itu sadar bahwa orang yang baru saja berlari itu adalah Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke mobil dan mengejar suami istri itu.

Junsu sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia hampir jatuh, tapi dengan cepat Yoochun menarik tangannya lagi. Mereka berlari melewati jalan tikus, bisa dipastikan dua ajudan itu juga sudah turun dari mobil dan sedang berlari mengejar Junsu dan Yoochun. Junsu tahu bahwa dua orang itu tidak hanya mengincar bayi mereka, tapi juga ingin membunuh Yoochun. jelas-jelas mereka melihat Yoochun dan Junsu tidak membawa sang anak, tapi mereka terus mengejar selama 30 menit ini.

Yoochun membawa Junsu masuk ke bus yang sedang berjalan. Mereka telah sampai di jalan besar. Yoochun yang melihat bus tujuan Seoul itu langsung saja naik. Ia melihat Junsu yang memandang ke arah belakang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Yoochun menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Chunnie-ah... anak kita."

"Di mana baby? Apa kau sudah menitipkannya?"

"Aku meninggalkannya di sana."

Flashback end

Junsu terdiam, ia menatap kosong jika mengingat kejadian puluhan tahun lalu itu. Tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk menjalani kehidupan setelah kejadian itu. Junsu tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang, ia selalu memikirkan anak yang telah ditinggalkannya. Yoochun sudah memaafkan sang istri, mereka juga telah melapor kepada polisi tentang anak mereka yang hilang. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mendapat kabar baik. Belum lagi keadaan appa Junsu yang memburuk, orang tua itu meminta Junsu untuk kembali kepadanya. Junsu tinggal berbulan-bulan bersama sang appa, dia menemani ayahnya sampai orang tua itu meninggal. Yoochun juga sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru. Ia dan Junsu memilih tinggal kembali di Seoul. Yoochun mengizinkan saat Junsu bilang bahwa ia ingin menemani sang appa yang tengah sakit. Yoochun sendiri tidak ikut, dia tahu bahwa appa Junsu tidak pernah menerimanya. Yoochun juga khawatir dengan Junsu yang selalu murung, bahkan satu tahun setelah kematian sang ayah. Yoochun tahu Junsu terus memikirkan anak mereka yang tak pernah ditemukan.

000000000

"Hyung! Tunggu aku." Minho berteriak memanggil hyungnya yang sudah menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Ppali!" Seunghyun berteriak dari dalam mobil.

Saat ini dua bersaudara itu akan mengunjungi makam ayah mereka. Setelah semalam berdebat tentang foto yang Minho temukan, dua bersaudara itu berbaikan juga. Mereka memutuskan untuk bersama-sama ke makam sang ayah hari ini. Di mobil Seunghyun duduk tenang sambil menyetir. Wajahnya terus memancarkan aura yang cukup serius. Seunghyun sebenarnya kelelahan, ia tidak tidur semalaman karena teleponan dengan Jiyong sampai pagi. Tapi Seunghyun tidak merasa sia-sia, ia malah bersyukur karena sudah mendapatkan dalang dari kasus ini.

Seunghyun memarkirkan mobilnya, ia dan Minho turun dari mobil. Mereka membawa banyak barang untuk dipersembahkan di kuburan sang ayah. Minho yang bertugas menenteng semua itu. Ia hanya mengeluh melihat hyungnya yang tidak membantu sama sekali. Seunghyun hanya berjalan membawa diri sendiri masuk ke area pemakaman. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di makam sang appa. Seunghyun melihat seseorang duduk di tepi makam itu, lengkap dengan banyak barang yang sudah tersusun rapi di tanah makam ayahnya. Ia hendak menepuk pundak orang itu, tapi belum-belum orang itu sudah membalikkan badannya.

"Kim Siwon ssi?"

**Tbc**

**Annyeonghaseyooooo!~~~ halo halo semua... apa kabarnya? *nyanyi jalan sesama***

**Hm, di sini ada tentang peringatan kematian gitu, maaf kalo salah ya, saya gak tahu persis gimana ritual yang lengkap, runtut, dan benar.. saya hanya mencoba menerka-nerka dari drama yang sudah saya tonton... untuk mencari artikel, sulit mendapatkan yang benar-benar membahas tentang hal itu.. maafkan saya dan seonggok kemalasan saya ya...**

**Untuk yewooknya mereka udah pacaran lohhhhh... (readers : perasaan udah dari lama deh.) mian ne klo saya membuat readers bosan.. saya masih perlu banyak belajar untuk selalu membangun feel dan passion di dalam karya tulis.. saya hanya seorang biasa... kekekekke... ... saya mohon bantuannya ne?**

**Gamsahamnida buat chingu yang selalu support ini, saya sangat mencintai kalian! Maafkan kesalahan saya selama ini ya?**

**Chingudeul, saya senang sekali melihat review kalian.. entah mengapa, ada beberapa chingu, yang menyebutkan kata 'misteri' .. saya mikir mikir.. sepertinya betul juga ya? Ah, sudahlah, yang penting kita semua happy.. **

**Untuk teman-temanku semua, saya persembahkan,.. PAIN chapter 11 yang banyak kekurangannya ini. **

**Annyeong^^ ilopyupullll 333**

**Kalo ada typo(s), atau kekurangan lainnya silakan kasi tau lewat kotak review ya... :33 *bagibagiinkotakreview***


	12. Chapter 12

**Pain#12**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jongwoon."

Jongwoon yang berada di tangga tak menghiraukan panggilan Heechul, ia fokus merapikan dasinya. Heechul yang sedang memoles selai ke roti hanya memelototkan mata ke anaknya. Ia paling tidak suka diabaikan, apalagi oleh Jongwoon. Namja itu baru saja sampai ke Seoul tadi malam dan tentu saja tidak sempat berkomunikasi dengan Heechul. Maklum saja, Jongwoon agak marah dengan Heechul yang ternyata berselingkuh. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mau memulai percakapan yang akrab dengan ummanya sendiri. Ia melihat Heechul menelepon seseorang saat tengah malam, dan panggilan ke orang yang diteleponnya selalu sama. Membuat Jongwoon makin kaget sekaligus tidak menyangka. Belum lagi appanya yang tidak pernah berada di rumah. Jongwoon merasa keluarganya akan hancur sebentar lagi.

"Jongwoonie." Heechul berusaha memanggil putranya. Tapi Jongwoon tetap saja tidak bergeming, membuat Heechul tambah marah.

"Kim Jongwoon!" teriak Heechul.

"Mian, umma. Aku harus segera ke kantor, aku sudah terlambat." Jongwoon meminum habis susu vanilanya lalu meletakkan gelas itu di meja dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Heechul.

...

"Henry-ah."

"Bos? Ada apa menelepon?"

"Kau ini cuti berapa lama sebenarnya?" Jongwoon berbicara dengan nada datar tapi wajahnya mengisyaratkan kemarahan.

"Sampai tahun baru, bos. Apakah ada yang darurat selama aku pergi?"

"Tidak ada, kau liburan saja. Selamat bersenang-senang." Jongwoon memilih untuk menyudahi percakapan. Ia tahu, walaupun ia marah-marah sampai berusaha untuk membotaki Yoona, kalau Henry tidak mau kembali, bocah itu tidak akan kembali. Lagi pula Jongwoon tahu Henry sudah lama ingin kembali ke Cina untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Mana mungkin Jongwoon melarang.

Pagi ini Jongwoon ingin mengantar Ryeowook. Sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak tahu kalau Jongwoon sudah ada di Seoul. Jongwoon yang bersikeras tidak ingin memberitahu Ryeowook. Tentang pekerjaannya di Yongin masih aman-aman saja. tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Hampir sampai di rumah Ryeowook, Jongwoon mendapat panggilan.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Jongwoon? Ini aku, Jung Yunho."

"Ahjussi? Ada apa menelepon?" Jongwoon bertanya, tak pernah Yunho meneleponnya seperti ini.

"Bisakah kita bertemu di kantorku? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, tentang Yoona." Mendengar kata Yoona, Jongwoon langsung mengangguk. Bukan karena ia antusias, tapi hanya ingin memperjelas semuanya. Tentang Yoona yang selalu mengajak Jongwoon untuk menemui orang tuanya, membicarakan masalah pertunangan mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun Jongwoon harus menemui appa Yoona, Jung Yunho, untuk membicarakan ini. Walaupun Jongwoon tidak akan pernah mau ditunangkan dengan Yoona.

"Ne, ahjussi. Aku segera ke sana."

000000000

Jiyong bangun dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tegang. Hari ini Jiyong masih di Jepang. Namja itu sebenarnya sudah akan pulang ke Korea dengan membawa Junsu juga kemarin, tapi Junsu memohon padanya. Junsu memintanya supaya jangan pulang dulu, alasannya dia tidak ingin menemui suaminya. Awalnya Jiyong tidak menggubris sama sekali permintaan Junsu. Bagaimanapun ini sudah tugas, ia harus membawa Junsu kembali untuk menemukan titik terang atas kasus mereka.

Jiyong sudah menginterogasi Junsu selama 3 hari. Ia hanya mendapat keterangan kalau Junsu menjalin kerjasama dengan seorang namja yang bahkan ia tak tak tahu siapa nama dan dari mana asalnya. Kedengaran bodoh, tapi ada alasan dibalik itu semua. Namja itu menemui Junsu di depan rumahnya, bilang bahwa ia tahu Junsu pernah meninggalkan seorang bayi di sebuah gudang 24 tahun yang lalu. Junsu yang mendengar itu langsung bertanya apakah namja itu mengetahui anaknya berada. Tapi hanya jawaban rancu yang ia dapat, sebaliknya pria paruh baya itu menawarkan sebuah kerjasama. Dan akhirnya berakhir seperti ini.

'Huh, membuang waktuku saja.' Jiyong menatap malas Junsu yang sedang duduk di kursi kamar hotelnya.

"Junsu ssi, berapa hari yang kau butuhkan untuk kembali seperti biasa? Tidakkah kau tahu, di Seoul, suamimu sangat khawatir. Ia bahkan meminta bantuan polisi untuk mencarimu." Jiyong sudah diberitahu oleh bawahannya bahwa Lee Yoochun meminta polisi untuk mencari istrinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang suka berbohong?"

"Jiyong ssi. Kita ke Seoul sekarang."

000000000

"Jongwoon, masuklah."

"Ne, ahjussi." Jongwoon melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke ruang kerja Yunho di Jung Corp. Ia duduk di sofa yang ada di situ.

"Yoona selalu merepotkanmu, mian ne?" Yunho menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Ani-ah, ahjussi." Jongwoon hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Bagaimanapun, ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho. Jongwoon pernah bertemu dengan Yunho sebelumnya, tapi hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Bukan pribadi seperti ini.

"Sejauh ini, bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Kami hanya berteman, ahjussi."

"Dari nada bicaramu, kau seperti teman yang benar-benar teman untuk Yoona. Jongwoon-ah, kau tahu kan kalau Yoona menyukaimu?"

"Mian, ahjussi. Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap Yoona lebih dari teman." jujur Jongwoon.

Yunho menghela napas. Ia tahu kalau dari dulu, Yoona tidak pernah mendapat tanggapan yang baik dari namja yang sekarang duduk di depannya ini. Sebenarnya Yunho memanggil Jongwoon bukan untuk memaksa namja itu untuk bertunangan dengan anaknya. Tapi yang Yunho lakukan adalah mencoba mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Jongwoon untuk Yoona. Dan kini dia sudah tahu, hanya sebatas teman.

"Ahjussi mengerti. Jongwoon-ah, mengenai apapun yang Yoona katakan tentang pertunangan, pernikahan, atau apapun itu, kau merasa keberatan selama ini?"

"Aku mengenal Yoona sejak kami berdua masih di taman kanak-kanak sampai kami lulus kuliah dan bekerja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua, ahjussi." jawab Jongwoon, jawaban Jongwoon ada benarnya juga. Meskipun sebenarnya dia keberatan, tapi Jongwoon sudah maklum atas semua kelakuan yeoja itu.

"Yoona sungguh beruntung punya teman sebaik kau, Jongwoon-ah. Ahjussi tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk bersama dengan Yoona. Bagaimanapun kau sudah dewasa, kau pasti punya pilihan sendiri. Ahjussi berterimakasih atas semua pengertianmu selama ini."

Jongwoon mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yunho sudah berbicara seperti ini, membuat Jongwoon kelewat bahagia. Ia senang Yunho tidak berpikiran sama dengan ummanya. Ini membuat Jongwoon lega, secara tidak langsung satu orang telah merestui ia dan Ryeowook.

000000000

Ryeowook mengantarkan dua porsi bulgogi ke sebuah meja di sudut restoran. Pandangannya agak berkunang-kunang, sebenarnya Ryeowook sakit. Ia sudah 2 hari tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ditambah lagi cuaca yang sangat dingin, membuat Ryeowook sering menggigil di malam hari. Tapi syukur, Ryeowook sudah terbiasa dengan macam-macam keadaan, dari senang sampai susah. Namja mungil itu bisa sakit karena ia terlalu kelelahan, padahal tidak biasanya Ryeowook begini. Apa namja itu terlalu khawatir dengan natalnya? Yang mungkin akan dia lewati sendirian lagi.

Sungmin memerhatikan Ryeowook dari jauh. Ia melihat sahabatnya itu lesu dan lumayan pucat. Agak mengherankan mengingat hari sebelumnya Ryeowook sangat semangat dalam menjalankan setiap aktivitasnya. Kemarin-kemarin, Sungmin yang agak lesu. Itu setelah ia kembali dari Jepang. Sungmin khawatir sekali tentang kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tidak siap jika harus putus, karena keluarga Kyuhyun tidak setuju. Tapi Kyuhyun selalu membuat Sungmin yakin. Dan sekarang namja imut itu sudah ceria seperti sedia kala. Tapi sekarang, malah sahabatnya yang kelihatan berkali lipat lebih lesu daripada dia kemarin.

"Hai, Min." sapa Kyuhyun, ia duduk di kursi samping meja kasir.

"Hai, Kyu. Kau sudah selesai?" Sungmin bertanya. Tadi Kyuhyun memindahkan bahan makanan yang baru datang dari toko ke dapur.

"Ne. Berapa jam lagi restoran tutup?" Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya. Menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih 20 menit.

"Sebentar lagi, Kyu. Jam 7 kita pulang."

"Ne. Kita mampir ke apartemenku dulu ya?" ajak Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Kyu, sepertinya Wookie sakit. Apa sebaiknya kita antarkan dia pulang dulu?"

Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook yang berjalan dengan lesu sambil membawa nampan. Wajahnya yang terlihat tidak segar. Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sungmin. Mungkin mereka memang harus mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang dulu, takut kalau ada apa-apa dengan sahabat mereka itu.

"Hm, ne. Kau benar, Min. Kita antarkan Wookie dulu. Sana, kau ajak dia. Aku ke tempat Donghae hyung dulu."

Sungmin berjalan ke dapur, ia melihat Ryeowook yang masuk ke tempat cuci piring. Banyak sekali piring kotor, entah ke mana yang bertugas mencuci semua itu. Ryeowook mengambil piring dan mulai mencucinya satu per satu. Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala melihat Ryeowook. Sudah sakit, malah keras kepala seperti itu. Dengan cepat tangan Sungmin menutup keran yang dari tadi mengeluarkan air. Ryeowook menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Begitu ia melihat Sungmin, ia hanya menghidupkan keran air itu lagi. Sungmin tidak mau kalah, ia menutup kerannya dan meletakkan tangannya di situ. Membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa lagi menghidupkan keran.

"Aku akan mencuci piringnya dulu, Min. Sebentar lagi restoran tutup kan?" Ryeowook hanya menanggapi Sungmin dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Wookie, kau itu sakit. Ayo kita pulang. Biar aku yang mengemas barang-barangmu." Sungmin mendudukkan Ryeowook di kursi.

"Sebentar, Minnie. Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dulu, setelah itu aku akan pulang." Sungmin menatap Ryeowook tidak puas. Beginilah Ryeowook, keras kepala.

Karena malam natal, restoran Donghae akan tutup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mereka akan tutup seperti biasa pada besok, saat hari natal. Biasanya saat natal, tutupnya akan lebih lama dari jam biasa. Jam kerja Ryeowook sebenarnya sudah selesai dari sore tadi. Tapi dia bersikeras untuk membantu sampai restoran tutup. Karena pelanggan pasti akan meningkat drastis. Jika biasanya Ryeowook bisa beristirahat sebentar sebelum bekerja lagi di bar, hari ini dia berencana langsung ke bar setelah dari restoran. Ryeowook menyibukkan diri seperti ini karena Jongwoon belum memberi kabar apapun padanya. Namja itu bahkan belum menelepon, padahal dia sudah ada di Seoul.

000000000

Minho meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan beberapa butir obat, juga segelas air putih. Ia meletakkan semua itu di meja kerja Seunghyun yang ada di kantor mereka. Seunghyun yang dari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya, tetap tidak memandang semua yang disiapkan Minho untuknya. Minho agak khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya, semenjak mereka pulang dari pemakaman ayah mereka, Seunghyun menjadi diam dan bekerja lebih keras lagi. Ini agak tidak bagus, Seunghyun bahkan sering tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia tidur di kantor karena pekerjaan yang ia tumpuk dengan sengaja. Seunghyun masih fokus dengan perkembangan kasus yang ia selidiki seputar Kim Group. Namja itu agak senang mendengar beberapa kabar baik dari Jiyong yang telah menemukan Junsu. Tapi Seunghyun agak frustrasi setelah tahu bahwa ternyata namja paruh baya itu hilang tanpa jejak. Akhir-akhir ini Seunghyun menjadi sedikit buru-buru.

"Hyung, makanlah. Kau tidak lihat wajahmu itu sangat mengenaskan?" Minho menatap Seunghyun dengan miris.

"Nanti aku makan. Kau keluarlah, aku masih sibuk." usir Seunghyun, itu hanya akal-akalannya saja. Kalau Minho terus di situ, Seunghyun akan dipaksa makan. Dan Seunghyun sedang tidak ingin makan. Ia pikir, jika ia makan ia akan segera mengantuk. Ia sangat merindukan tidur, sudah 3 hari dia tidur dengan posisi duduk dan hanya selama 2 jam. Itu sangat menyiksa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi pikirannya sangat penat. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan itu hanya bekerja.

Flashback

"Kim Siwon ssi?"

Seunghyun menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk dengan posisi dua kaki yang ditekuk ke belakang. Siwon yang mendengar suara langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, Kim Siwon CEO Kim Group, adakah yang tidak mengenalmu?"

Mendengar kata-kata Seunghyun, raut wajah Siwon berubah.

"Bisa aku berbicara denganmu berdua saja?" Siwon bertanya, ia melirik Minho yang memasang wajah biasa.

"Tentu." jawab Seunghyun. Namja itu membalikkan badan ke belakang, menyuruh Minho untuk menunggu mereka di mobil. Minho segera berbalik dengan membawa semua barang-barang itu kembali. Meninggalkan Seunghyun dengan Siwon.

...

"Mengapa Siwon ssi ada di sini? Ini semua, apakah anda yang membawanya? Untuk apa?" Seunghyun menunjuk semua yang ada di gundukan tanah dengan rumput yang sudah rapi itu.

"Kau, kau Seunghyun kan? Choi Seunghyun?"

"Ne, tapi ada apa? Apa kau mengenal ayahku?"

"Aku adalah kakakmu, Seunghyun-ah. Choi Jungmo adalah ayah kandungku." kata-kata Siwon langsung membuat Seunghyun terguncang.

"Kau mungkin salah orang. Aku hanya mempunyai satu adik laki-laki. Mungkin yang kau maksud Choi Jungmo lain. Permisi." Seunghyun membalikkan badannya, tapi tangan Siwon menahan.

'Foto itu, apakah itu dia?' Seunghyun mengingat foto yang sempat menjadi perdebatannya dengan Minho semalam.

"Perbedaan usia kita 18 tahun. Kau belum lahir saat aku diangkat oleh Tuan Kim menjadi anaknya."

Seunghyun mengingat-ingat usia ayahnya saat ia lahir. Umur Choi Jungmo waktu itu kira-kira 30 tahun lebih, hampir mencapai 40 tahun. Jika memang ayahnya punya anak lain yang lahir lebih dulu darinya, itu sangat mungkin. Seunghyun memandang Siwon dengan sengit, ia masih tidak mau percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah kakak laki-lakiku. Ini terlalu membingungkan."

"Aku memang tidak punya bukti apapun. Appa menyerahkanku saat aku berumur 10 tahun, aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa appa mau menyerahkan aku pada Tuan Kim Youngwoon."

Seunghyun yang sudah membalikkan badannya, kini berbalik lagi. Ia melihat Siwon yang tertunduk.

"Kalau kau memang kakakku, ke mana saja kau selama ini? Saat appa meninggal, kau ada di mana? Kau tidak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanku dan Minho, sekarang kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengakui hal yang sulit untuk kupercaya?" Seunghyun menatap Siwon dengan garang, ini adalah isi hatinya. Apa yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Mian. Aku memang pengecut, aku baru punya keberanian sekarang untuk mendatangi kalian. Sebelumnya aku tak tahu jika ternyata aku punya dua orang adik. Aku bahkan tak tahu sama sekali bahwa appa sudah lama meninggal. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Tapi, setelah semua pengakuanmu ini, itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Kita memiliki kehidupan pribadi masing-masing, kau adalah seorang Kim sekarang."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk mencampuri kehidupanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa kau punya seorang kakak. Aku orangnya."

Seunghyun memandang tanah, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Siwon. Wajah Siwon penuh dengan penyesalan yang mendalam. Jika Seunghyun melihat ini, perasaan ibanya akan muncul, dengan begitu ia akan mudah percaya. Bagaimanapun, saat mencari tahu pelaku dalam suatu kasus, perasaan harus dikesampingkan. Perasaan dapat membuat kita terkecoh. Seunghyun membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah keluar dari pemakaman. Ia tidak peduli pada Siwon yang masih tertunduk di situ.

Flashback end

'Dia tidak ada di dalam daftar keluarga. Pasti appa sudah menghapus namanya. Tapi apa motif appa menyerahkan dia pada Kim Youngwoon?' pikiran Seunghyun berkecamuk dari tadi. Selama beberapa hari ini dia sudah membongkar habis dokumen-dokumen yang berkaitan dengan keluarganya. Dia tidak mendapatkan apapun, satu-satunya hanya foto ayahnya dengan anak laki-laki yang pasti bukan dirinya. Kalau Siwon diberikan pada Kim Youngwoon saat berumur 10 tahun, akta kelahirannya pasti ada. Karena saat usia itu, anak-anak sudah harus memiliki akta kelahiran untuk mengurus berbagai macam hal, contohnya sekolah. Tapi ke mana benda itu? Bukti absolut yang bisa menyatakan bahwa Kim Siwon adalah Choi Siwon.

000000000

**Ryeowook's PoV**

'Ah.. mengapa aku jadi seperti ini? Harusnya aku bisa lebih kuat seperti biasa, tidak lemah seperti sekarang ini.' Ryeowook berbicara dalam hati sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

Aku mungkin belum pernah selemah ini lagi semenjak ditinggal semua keluargaku. Aku akui Jongwoon telah banyak membuat perubahan di dalam hidup seorang Tan Ryeowook. Aku benci aku selemah ini karena dia. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan rasa hangat menyelimuti batinku saat mengingat Jongwoon. Sejauh ini aku sangat mensyukuri segala perasaan yang menghampiri. Ini membuat aku menjadi benar-benar manusia, merasakan berbagai gejala yang berbeda setiap hari.

Hubungan seperti kami tak mudah dijalani, meskipun aku tak perlu takut karena sahabatku sendiri juga menjalaninya. Tapi tetap, yang seperti kami masih sedikit. Aku tak tahu sampai sejauh mana kami dapat bertahan. Yang aku coba lakukan sekarang adalah mempertahankan. Sebelum bertemu Jongwoon, tak ada yang membuatku benar-benar tertarik. Kalian sudah tahu bagaimana aku menjalani hidup. Meskipun dulu aku juga pernah mendapat kembali semangat hidupku, ini lebih mempunyai energi. Aku benar-benar ingin terus merasakan ini, berada di sampingnya.

"Wookie! Kau melamun, apa kau sakit?" Eunhyuk datang menghampiriku. Dia juga sahabatku, aku sangat kagum pada Eunhyuk. Dia seperti tidak punya beban dalam hidup.

"Ng, aku tidak sakit, Hyukkie. Aku keluar dulu."

Aku bangkit dari duduk lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Malam ini bar cukup sepi, apa semua orang itu bertobat dan pergi ke gereja? Entahlah, Tan Ryeowook, kau harus sadar! Jongwoon itu seorang pewaris perusahaan, dia tidak bisa terus menjaga bocah sepertimu. Kau harusnya bekerja keras untuk lebih pantas bersanding di samping Jongwoon.

"Apa aku tidak pantas?"

**End of Ryeowook's PoV**

Seperti itulah Ryeowook sekarang. Dia bisa sangat serius, bisa menjadi dingin, ceria, atau menangis seperti anak kecil. Dan sekarang dia malah stres sendiri karena merasa tidak pantas untuk Jongwoon. Kalau itu semua adalah pikiran Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon juga punya pemikiran sendiri. Meskipun namja itu selalu sibuk, tapi pikirannya tak pernah luput dari Ryeowook. Jongwoon bertemu Ryeowook pertama kali saat mereka berdua masih anak-anak. Setelah pertemuan itu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Sampai Tuhan memberikan fase kedua yang lebih berharga kepada mereka. Dan untuk Kim Jongwoon, dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ini.

000000000

"Sajangnim, malam ini anda ada pertemuan dengan Mr. Im." seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Jongwoon membacakan agenda kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan. Jongwoon baru saja selesai rapat, dia duduk sebentar sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

'Aish, sudah jam 10. Pertemuan apa lagi?' Jongwoon menggeram. Ia sudah membeli banyak hadiah untuk Ryeowook dari siang setelah ia selesai berbicara dengan Yunho. Tapi ayahnya sudah tahu kalau ia berada di Seoul. Siwon langsung menyuruh anaknya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang sebenarnya adalah tugasnya. Dan Jongwoon dari siang harus mengikuti berbagai macam hal yang membuat semua rencananya agak gagal.

'Ah, aku tidak peduli. Aku harus bertemu Ryeowook sekarang juga, bagaimanapun caranya.'

...

"JONGWOONIE!"

"Ya Tuhan. Mengapa ada dia?" Jongwoon langsung memutar kursinya, ia menggigit bibir saking kesalnya melihat Yoona ada di situ.

"Jongwoon-ah, kaja. Kita harus melihat parade di jalanan. Itu sangat mengasyikkan."

'Tidak mengasyikkan kalau melihatnya denganmu.' Jongwoon bergumam, namja itu masih tidak mau membalikkan kursinya.

"Jadwalku penuh sampai malam. Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana, kau pergi saja sendiri." ucap Jongwoon sambil melihat jam tangannya, berlagak sok sibuk. Yoona langsung cemberut.

"Mwoya? Malam natal kau masih harus kerja? Kaja, Jongwoon-ah.." Yoona tidak tinggal diam, dia menyelonong untuk berdiri di samping Jongwoon. Otomatis membuat Lee Jinki sang sekretaris dadakan menatap Yoona heran.

"Mian, Jinki ssi. Ya, kau tidak lihat ada orang di situ? Aku tidak mau pergi denganmu, kau tidak dengar apa yang kubilang tadi, jadwalku penuh sampai malam!" Jongwoon melepaskan tangan kurus Yoona yang bergelayut di tangannya, sangat mengganggu.

Yoona melihat Jinki memegang buku agenda, di tariknya paksa buku itu. Yoona membacanya satu per satu. Memang di situ tertulis kegiatan-kegiatan dari siang sampai jam 12 malam. Setelah selesai Yoona melemparkan buku itu ke Jinki, Jongwoon sungguh tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Jung Yoona!"

"Aish, aku tidak peduli. Kaja, Jongwoon-ah..."

"Sajangnim, sudah waktunya anda bertemu Mr. Im." Jinki menyela.

"Ne, kaja." Jongwoon meninggalkan Yoona yang berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang. Sepertinya Yoona tidak akan menyerah, terbukti dia mengejar Jongwoon dan menggandeng lengan namja itu.

"Lepas." perintah Jongwoon. Yoona tetap tidak bergeming, Jinki yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Namja itu berdiri di belakang Jongwoon dan Yoona.

"Shireo."

"Ya, Jung –"

Tiba-tiba handphone Yoona berdering. Yeoja itu mencari-cari handphonenya, masih dengan tangan yang bergelayut di lengan Jongwoon. Jongwoon yang melihat kesempatan langsung melepaskan tangan Yoona. Yoona hanya bisa menatap marah pada Jongwoon. Tapi yeoja itu memasang ekspresi kaget ketika melihat nama yang terpampang di layar handphonenya.

"Ne, Chullie ahjumma?"

Jongwoon yang mendengar nama ibunya disebut tidak jadi pergi.

"..."

"Ne, aku akan segera ke sana, ahjumma. Tunggu saja, ne?"

Yoona memasukkan kembali handphone ke dalam tas. Jongwoon langsung bersorak dalam hati.

"Uh, Chullie ahjumma menganggu. Kita bertemu besok saja, Jongwoon-ah. Annyeong!" Yoona melambaikan tangannya pada Jongwoon. Jongwoon hanya merespon dengan wajah datar, ia takut kalau memasang wajah sedih Yoona akan berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi pergi. Itu sama saja neraka.

000000000

"Sicca-ya, sepertinya pertunangan Yoona dan Jongwoon harus kita undur."

"Mengapa begitu?" Jessica bertanya, ia agak tak terima karena rencana yang sudah ia dan Heechul susun sejak lama tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Jongwoon masih sibuk, bulan depan tinggal seminggu lagi. Biarpun kita sudah menyiapkan semuanya, percuma jika Jongwoon dan Yoona belum siap." Heechul mencoba mencari cara agar pertunangan yang tidak pernah dikehendaki Jongwoon bisa diundur. Jessica yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napas.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Aku akan membatalkan semuanya. Aku harap kau bisa membujuk Jongwoon untuk secepatnya menemuiku dan Yunho. Sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah datang ke rumah kami."

Heechul mengangguk, rencana pertunangan ini memang murni hasil kerjasama ia dan Jessica. Suami mereka tidak ikut sama sekali, apalagi anak-anak mereka. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Jessica dan Heechul memang sangat akrab. Mereka saling mengerti, tapi sepertinya Jessica tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Rencana mereka yang ada sejak SMA itu memang belum terealisasikan sama sekali. Heechul sebenarnya ingin Jongwoon segera menikahi Yoona, tapi apa daya, anaknya itu bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengannya sekarang.

"Aku pulang!" Yoona berteriak lantang, ia baru sampai setelah Heechul memintanya untuk bertemu di rumahnya. Yoona menurut karena Heechul bilang ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan.

"Ahjumma, ada apa?"

"Duduklah dulu." Jessica datang dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa camilan dan minuman hangat. Yoona langsung duduk di sofa, di samping Heechul.

"Sebenarnya, ahjumma ingin memberitahu bahwa pertunanganmu dengan Jongwoon harus diundur." Heechul berkata jujur.

"Wae?" Yoona langsung menyela, ia benar-benar tidak setuju.

"Sampai sekarang Jongwoon masih sibuk. Dia saja tidak sempat untuk sekedar mengobrol bersama ahjumma karena pekerjaan di kantor." sebenarnya Jongwoon bukan tidak sempat, tapi sengaja tidak menyempatkan diri. Jongwoon masih marah perihal kelakuan ummanya yang menurut dia berselingkuh.

"Ne, ahjumma benar. Tadi saja aku baru dari kantornya, jadwalnya penuh sampai tengah malam, umma." Yoona menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui kepada sang ibu.

"Anak itu, selalu saja." Heechul menggeram, ia kesal dengan Jongwoon yang bahkan masih lebih peduli pada urusan pekerjaan dibandingkan Yoona. Jelas saja, Kim Heechul, anakmu itu tidak menyukai Yoona.

Tbc

**Annyeonghaseyo chingu!~~~ *bow***

**ini ada chap 12. Apa setelah membaca ini, kalian ada pertanyaan? Mungkin ff ini makin abu-abu menjurus ke hitam kali ya? Kekeke... mian.. tapi tenang, sehitam-hitamnya ff ini, saya tidak akan memisahkan ye appa dan wook umma! Saya janji.. tapi kalau pisahin dikit-dikit boleh lah ya? Sekarang kan ye appa juga lagi wamil.. ... *digebugin***

**ya sudah, enjoy aja. Pas saya ngelamun saya pernah mikir, apakah ff ini akan mencapai 20 chapter? Melihat lambatnya, saya pikir, ini bisa mencapai 20. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? ..**

**meskipun telat, saya pengen ucapin ulang tahun buat leadernim.. teuk ssi, saengil chukae .. hheh moga makin ganteng yak bang? **

**Oh iya, saya tahu saya banyak typos, kalian ingatin juga ya kalau terlalu banyak? Dan mohon dimaafin karena update kayak ddangkoma.**

**GOMAWO CHINGU~~ i love you...**

**oh iya, add saya di fb Himalaya Venus ya?**

**thankyou...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pain#13**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoochun berdiri di beranda rumahnya. Ia menggenggam handphone, menunggu kabar dari polisi mengenai Junsu. Malam natal ini Yoochun lewati sendirian. Sebagaimana tahun-tahun sebelumnya, natal kali ini Yoochun juga menghias pohon natal, tapi sendirian. Rencananya Yoochun akan ke gereja sebentar lagi. Meskipun tidak ada Junsu, ia tetap akan ke gereja sendiri.

'Anakku yang bahkan belum kami beri nama, bisakah memberitahu appa di mana umma sekarang? Appa benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya..' Yoochun menangis, ia menutup wajahnya sendiri. Mencoba menyembunyikan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah berjatuhan.

000000000

"Jinki-ah, sehabis ini, tidak ada lagi kan?" Jongwoon melepas jasnya lalu meletakkan benda itu ke kursi. Jinki langsung mengecek buku agendanya lagi. Baru saja ia dan Jongwoon menyelesaikan pertemuan dengan Mr. Im.

"Sehabis ini, ada acara peresmian produk baru di Namsan. Setelah itu –"

"Jinki-ah, aku benar-benar ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan sekarang. Kau wakili aku mengikuti semua itu, bisa? Kalau kau juga ingin pulang, pulang saja. Kita tidak perlu menghadiri acara-acara itu. Apa-apaan mereka, mengganggu malam natal orang lain saja." Jongwoon mengeluh, ia berbicara sambil merapikan beberapa berkas dan memasukkan ke dalam tas. Jinki yang melihat tingkah cerewet bosnya hanya tersenyum, ia memaklumi Jongwoon.

"Gwaenchana, sajangnim. Saya bisa mewakili anda, selamat bersenang-senang."

"Ah, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin bersenang-senang dan membiarkan kau menderita dengan semua itu. Ayo kita pergi dari tempat ini." Jongwoon menarik paksa lengan Jinki. Namja itu hanya bisa pasrah saat ia dan Jongwoon sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

Setelah memaksa Jinki untuk segera pulang dan bersenang-senang juga, Jongwoon langsung melajukan mobilnya ke bar Ryeowook. Ia pikir jam segini Ryeowook pasti masih di sana. Mengenai pekerjaan Ryeowook yang satu itu, Jongwoon sebenarnya sudah meminta Ryeowook untuk segera berhenti. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menentang sifat keras kepala Tan Ryeowook.

000000000

"Wookie-ah, gwaenchana?" Eunhyuk memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook, temannya itu hampir saja jatuh.

"Gwaenchana. Hyukkie-ah, aku mengantar ini dulu. Santai saja, ok?" Ryeowook menepuk pundak Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu memaksakan senyumnya, padahal kepalanya pusing setengah mati. Eunhyuk hanya bisa memandangi dengan wajah miris. Sahabatnya itu sungguh pekerja keras.

Akibat banyaknya orang yang datang ke bar, Ryeowook harus pulang lebih lama dari biasanya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook tidak masalah, tapi tubuhnya yang bermasalah. Semakin tidak bisa diajak kompromi, kepalanya sangat pusing. Dan badannya panas, tentu saja.

'Ah.. mengapa ramai sekali? Apa setelah dari gereja mereka ke bar? Ah, molla molla.' Ryeowook memeluk nampan kayunya. Ia baru saja mengantar makanan. Banyak sekali orang yang berseliweran di sekitarnya. Yang menyenggol badannya juga banyak.

Ryeowook duduk di kursi yang terdapat di ruang loker. Ia menyandarkan punggung ke dinding. Namja mungil itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya ditundukkan. Ia memonyongkan bibir bawahnya untuk meniup keningnya yang panas. Sebentar-sebentar ia juga menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa Ryeowook demam. Ia terlalu memaksakan diri nampaknya.

000000000

"Seunghyun-ah, odiseo?" Jiyong menelepon Seunghyun, ia baru saja sampai di bandara Incheon.

"Aku di kantor. Apa kau sudah sampai?" jawab Seunghyun dengan suara pelan.

"Ne, aku akan bawa dia ke kantormu. Kau tenang saja, dia tidak akan lari. Dia sudah berjanji dan aku akan segera menahannya jika ia berbuat yang macam-macam. Apa kau mendapat petunjuk baru?"

"Untuk itu aku belum mendapatkan apapun. Jiyong-ah, aku pikir, sebaiknya kau pulangkan saja dulu Junsu."

"Ya. Aku sudah susah-susah mendapatkannya, sekarang sudah ada di depan mata, kau malah ingin melepaskannya?" Jiyong membentak Seunghyun.

"Yoochun terus mendesak teman-temanmu yang ada di kepolisian untuk segera menemukan Junsu. Dia nampak sangat putus asa. Lagi pula, kau sudah mendapatkan beberapa keterangan dari dia kan? Kita bisa menggunakan itu untuk mendapatkan petunjuk lain."

Jiyong mengangguk. Meskipun tidak biasanya Seunghyun tidak semangat seperti ini, perkataan namja itu ada benarnya juga. Junsu harus segera dipulangkan.

"Wa... ada apa dengan Detektif Choi? Kau seperti hilang semangat. Araseo, aku akan segera memulangkan dia. Kita bertemu besok."

Seunghyun menggenggam handphonenya kuat. Ia agak tidak rela saat Jiyong mengatainya hilang semangat. Tapi bukankah kenyataannya seperti itu? Ia agak tidak fokus semenjak Siwon datang kepadanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia bertemu lagi dengan Siwon. Ia yang memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Siwon duluan. Ini karena rasa penasaran Seunghyun yang membuat dia ingin untuk memperjelas semuanya lebih cepat.

Flashback

"Kau membebaskan Minho saat dia dipenjara, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Saat itu aku ingin menemui orang yang bersalah dalam kasus yang menimpa putraku, Jongwoon. Sebelumnya aku sudah meminta polisi untuk mengumpulkan data selengkap-lengkapnya. Aku kaget begitu melihat nama Choi Jungmo adalah orang tua Choi Minho, orang yang bersalah dalam kasus ini."

Seunghyun menggeram, ia agak emosi mendengar Minho disalahkan. Tapi secepat mungkin Seunghyun menetralkan kembali wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau malah melepaskan Minho? Biarpun dia memang benar adikmu, dia adalah penyebab kerugian yang harus kau dan putramu tanggung selama ini."

"Aku tidak bisa begitu. Biarpun kita baru bertemu, kalian adalah bagian dari hidupku. Aku begitu marah saat menyadari bahwa appa ternyata menyerahkanku pada orang lain. Tapi aku bersyukur appa menyerahkanku pada orang yang benar-benar baik. Appa Kim, dia tidak pernah menganggap aku sebagai orang lain. Seminggu sebelum dia meninggal, dia memberitahuku bahwa aku harus mencari appa kandungku."

"Sepertinya Kim Youngwoon tahu kalau selama ini kau membenci appa kandungmu sendiri." Seunghyun menebak.

"Kau benar, appa Kim tahu bahwa aku bahkan tidak ingin mengingat masa laluku lagi. Selama bertahun-tahun aku menyangka bahwa appa tidak pernah menginginkan aku, makanya ia menyerahkanku pada Kim Youngwoon. Tapi setelah melihat betapa seringnya appa diam-diam datang untuk melihatku di rumah yang baru, aku berubah pikiran. Sepertinya aku telah salah menilai selama ini." Siwon mengakui kesalahannya, ia melepaskan kaca mata dan menaruh benda itu di meja kerjanya. Seunghyun hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan Siwon. Di kepalanya berbagai pertanyaan berkumpul. Yang paling atas adalah 'Apa hubungan antara Kim Youngwoon dan Choi Jungmo?'

Flashback end

000000000

PRAANG

"Ah. Joesunghae-yo, ahjussi. Jongmal joesunghae-yo." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia baru saja menjatuhkan gelas berisi air putih.

Ahjussi tua itu nampaknya tidak mau mendengar permintaan maaf Ryeowook. Ia menatap kemejanya yang basah di dekat leher. Sedetik kemudian ia melayangkan tamparan ke pipi Ryeowook. Ryeowook sudah tertunduk, ia pasrah jika ia mendapat tamparan, karena itu murni kesalahannya. Tapi tidak seburuk itu, Jongwoon datang mencekal tangan ahjussi tua itu.

Ahjussi itu langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja mencekal tangannya. Ia kaget begitu melihat pewaris Kim Group adalah orangnya. Ahjussi itu langsung menghempaskan tangannya dan pergi dari situ. Beberapa orang sempat melihat, tapi mereka tidak peduli lagi setelah ahjussi tua itu pergi.

"Kaja." Jongwoon menggenggam erat tangan mungil kekasihnya lalu membawa Ryeowook untuk keluar dari situ.

...

"Mian."

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuatmu harus susah payah mencegah ahjussi itu untuk menamparku."

Jongwoon menempelkan kertas kompres yang baru saja ia ambil dari kotak obat ke dahi Ryeowook. Ryeowook diam saja, ia merasa takut sekarang, Jongwoon sangat dingin dan hemat bicara. Membuat Ryeowook semakin takut, meskipun Jongwoon tidak melakukan perbuatan kasar apapun. Dia masih memperlakukan Ryeowook dengan sangat baik. Setelah kejadian tadi, Jongwoon langsung membawa Ryeowook menuju apartemennya. Nampaknya rencana malam natal yang telah disiapkan Jongwoon benar-benar gagal sekarang.

Tapi namja itu tak kehabisan akal, ia menarik Ryeowook yang terduduk untuk berdiri, mereka berdua berjalan ke jendela. Jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden sehingga kita bisa melihat Seoul di malam hari. Ryeowook memandang keluar, namja mungil itu membesarkan matanya ketika melihat langit malam yang tampak menawan. Tangan kecil Ryeowook memegang kaca jendela itu. Ia seperti ingin meraba-raba gedung tinggi yang terlihat bisa digapai. Jongwoon tersenyum melihat tingkah namja chingunya ini. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook yang tertutup mantel tebal. Ryeowook kaget, ia berjengit. Tapi kemudian menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang namja itu. Ryeowook menarik napas saat ia merasakan degup jantung namja yang ada di belakangnya. Bisa dibilang cukup cepat. Namja manis itu memegang dada kirinya.

'Tidak ada bedanya...' ia menggumam.

"Yeppeuda uri Wookie ... hm... lalala..." Jongwoon bernyanyi. Tawa Ryeowook pecah saat itu juga.

"HAHAHAHHAHA!" Jongwoon yang mendengar pacarnya tertawa begitu keras langsung melepas pelukannya. Ia memegang tangan Ryeowook lalu menangkup pipi tirus namja itu dengan tangan kecilnya. Ryeowook tidak peduli pada kekasihnya yang memasang wajah bingung, ia malah sedang memegang perutnya sendiri. Tan Ryeowook tak sadarkah kau bahwa pacarmu mengira demammu makin parah?

"Baby-ah... wae? Mengapa tertawa seperti ini? Apa kau kesakitan? Kalau begitu, kaja, kita ke rumah sakit." Namja berkepala besar itu mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Kikikik... Jongwoonie, kau bernyanyi tadi? Hahahaha.." tangan Ryeowook menggapai pundak Yesung, namja itu masih saja memegang perutnya.

"Ne, aku menyanyi. Araseo, suaraku jelek aku tahu." dengan langkah gontai Jongwoon berbalik dan duduk di kursi besi yang ada di dekat situ. Namja itu memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya, ia ingin mengetahui reaksi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang melihat namja chingunya ngambek langsung berjalan mendekat. Namja mungil itu masih menahan tawanya, Jongwoon makin tambah cemberut. Sebelum kepala Jongwoon tambah besar karena marah-marah, Ryeowook memegang perutnya kuat. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Jongwoon yang terduduk.

"Hihihi.. Hm, aku hanya terkesima, direktur utama Kim Group menyanyi untukku. Lagian, siapa yang bilang suaramu jelek?"

Hup.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook naik ke atas pangkuan Jongwoon. Namja mungil itu membuat kekasihnya kaget karena ia melompat tadi. Refleks tangan Jongwoon menahan tubuh Ryeowook yang kini ada di hadapannya. Nafas Jongwoon memburu cepat, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Pipinya sudah merah sekali, namja mungil itu merutuki tindakan nekatnya ini. Tapi biarlah Tan Ryeowook kita bertingkah agak beda hari ini. Ia mengatur nafas sebentar sebelum mulai bicara.

Cup.

Dikecupnya bibir Jongwoon sekilas.

"Siapa bilang suaramu jelek? Suaramu sangat bagus. Begitu indah."

000000000

"Ahjumma, kau boleh pulang sekarang." handphone dimasukkan ke dalam saku jasnya, Jiyong hanya menatap datar pada Junsu. Junsu langsung tersenyum, yeoja itu bersiap keluar dari dalam mobil Seunghyun. Sebenarnya dari 15 menit yang lalu mereka ada di depan rumah Junsu dan Yoochun. Setelah telepon dari Seunghyun yang menyuruh Jiyong untuk memulangkan Junsu, Jiyong yang tadinya sudah ada di depan kantor Seunghyun dengan membawa Junsu langsung banting setir. Namja itu memutuskan untuk langsung mengantar Junsu ke rumahnya.

Sebelum benar-benar melepaskan targetnya tanpa melakukan tindakan apapun, Jiyong membutuhkan sekitar 15 menit untuk diam di dalam mobil. Ia diam untuk berpikir, apakah tindakan yang dilakukannya ini sudah benar, apakah ia bisa seratus persen mempercayai Junsu, apakah dengan melepaskan Junsu dia akan segera menemukan target utamanya. Dan yang lebih mengganggu dari itu semua, adalah tentang sahabatnya sendiri. Choi Seunghyun si tuan penasaran tiba-tiba saja seperti tidak peduli. Jiyong dapat mendengar jelas nada bicara Seunghyun di telepon yang terdengar tidak ada aura keingintahuan seperti biasa. Entahlah, jika harus menyerah dengan kasus ini, Jiyong sepertinya tidak mau. Ia sudah semakin tertantang.

"Jeongmal gomawo, aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu." Junsu menangis, ia menjabat tangan Jiyong sambil terus berterimakasih. Namja muda itu hanya bisa memasang tampang biasa karena pikirannya juga kalut.

"Ne, aku harap kita masih bisa bekerja sama. Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu, segera hubungi aku jika ahjumma mendapat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan namja itu atau segala yang berhubungan dengan dia."

Junsu mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Jiyong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat wanita itu. Ia memasang sabuk pengaman dan memutar mobilnya.

000000000

Heechul merapikan kemeja Hangeng yang nampak kusut. Ia juga merapikan pakaiannya sendiri. Yeoja itu mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar di meja. Ia segera mengangkat setelah tahu panggilan masuk itu dari suaminya.

"Ne, Wonnie-ah? Wae?"

"Chullie-ah, odiseo? Apa kau masih lama di tempat temanmu?" Siwon memakai piyamanya, ia baru saja selesai mandi setelah datang ke rumah sehabis dari kantor. Untuk seorang Choi Siwon, bekerja sampai malam buta itu biasa.

"Aku sudah selesai. Sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang. Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?" Heechul meraih tangan Hangeng yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Ya, aku sudah sampai. Hati-hati di jalan, sayang."

"Um, sampai ketemu, Wonnie." Heechul memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas. Ia melangkah menuju pintu depan apartemen Hangeng, namja itu melihat Heechul dengan tatapan tidak rela.

"Aku iri mendengar kau memanggilnya begitu." suara Hangeng membuat Heechul mendongakkan kepala. Yeoja itu menatap kosong pada Hangeng.

"Aku lebih dulu mengenalmu, tapi yang bisa setiap hari melihat wajahmu adalah dia."

Heechul diam, ia sebenarnya ingin menangis. Apalagi setelah melihat tetesan kecil air mata di sudut mata kiri Hangeng. Tapi yeoja itu tidak ingin menggubris, ia memilih mempercepat langkahnya saja. Jiyong yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan wajah lesu kaget melihat wanita yang berjalan dengan cepat sambil berurai air mata. Jiyong tambah kaget ketika dilihatnya wanita itu adalah Kim Heechul. Mereka berdua berlawanan arah, ketika melihat Kim Heechul, Jiyong yang tadinya lesu langsung berbalik dan berlari mengikuti Heechul.

Namja itu melihat Heechul mengemudikan mobilnya yang terparkir di basement. Jiyong memotret beberapa gambar penting untuk menjadi bahan penyelidikannya.

000000000

Junsu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia sampai di ruang tamu, ia melihat beberapa keramik kesukaannya yang masih rapi di ruangan itu. Foto ia dan Yoochun yang berwisata ke Guam 3 tahun lalu, masih nampak indah di atas buffet. Junsu meneteskan air mata melihat semuanya. Suaminya bahkan menaruh kertas-kertas memo yang dulu sering dia tempel di kulkas jika pergi lebih pagi dari Yoochun. Suaminya itu paling tidak bisa bangun pagi.

**Chunnie-ah. Setelah bangun, cuci muka dan sikat gigi, sarapanmu ada di meja makan. **

**Chunnie-ah. Pagi ini aku harus meeting di Jeju, kau buat sarapan sendiri, ne?**

**Chunnie-ah. Aku membuat pancake strawberry. Ada di kulkas, kau harus makan! ^^**

**Chunnie-ah. Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu malam ini kan? Aku tunggu di kantor, saranghae, yeobo.**

Yeoja paruh baya itu membuka satu-satu kertas-kertas yang dikumpulkan rapi di dalam kotak kecil di atas buffet. Junsu tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya melihat semua ini. Ia merasa begitu bersalah telah meninggalkan Yoochun. Ia tidak ingin berbuat bodoh lagi. Biarpun Junsu begitu sedih atas anaknya yang tak pernah ditemukan, ia masih bisa tersenyum setiap hari karena suaminya. Junsu merasa begitu bersalah kala ia mengingat dirinya yang tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Yoochun. Pasti suaminya sangat kecewa padanya.

Junsu merapikan kembali kertas-kertas memonya, ia berjalan ke kamar. Kamar yang ia tempati bersama Yoochun. Aromanya masih sama, Yoochun masih memakai semprotan ruangan yang Junsu sukai. Namja itu memang sengaja tidak pernah mengganti apapun semenjak Junsu pergi. Junsu terduduk di ranjangnya yang sekarang berlapis sprei putih. Ia menangis melihat semuanya. Dengan cepat Junsu mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia segera ke dapur dan mengecek kulkas.

"Ya Tuhan, dia makan semua ini selama aku tidak ada di rumah?"

Di dalam kulkas terkumpul ramen cup dengan berbagai bentuk dan jenis. Tidak jelas masih bisa dimakan atau sudah basi, ada makanan instan lain juga. Minuman kaleng, soju, dan itu semua sukses membuat kulkas Junsu amburadul. Junsu membuang semua makanan tak sehat itu, ia membuka laci bagian bawah kulkas dan mendapati beberapa sayuran segar.

"Ah, untung. Pasti Lee ahjumma yang membeli ini semua." ucap Junsu menyebutkan nama salah satu pembantunya. Memang beberapa hari yang lalu pembantu senior di rumah mereka datang dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk memasakkan sang tuan, Lee Yoochun. Tapi Yoochun yang masih dalam keadaan terpuruk menyuruh Lee ahjumma untuk pulang saja. Namja itu membiarkan tubuhnya mengonsumsi makanan sampah selama Junsu pergi.

Dengan cekatan Junsu memasak. Junsu tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal ini, tapi ia mau belajar. Dan selama bertahun-tahun masakannya sudah lumayan enak. Yeoja itu menghidangkan semua makanan di atas meja makan. Ia melepas apronnya dan agak cemas saat melihat jam. Sudah jam 12 malam, Yoochun belum pulang juga. Junsu memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton tv.

...

Yoochun menghentakkan kaki, ia menendang-nendang salju putih yang ada di jalanan depan rumahnya. Namja itu memasukkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan ke dalam saku mantel. Ia mungkin gila karena melakukan perjalanan yang jauh dengan jalan kaki. Mulai dari pergi ke gereja, lalu setelah selesai dari sana, ia pergi ke kantor kepolisan Seoul. Namja itu ingin marah saat polisi di sana mengatakan tidak bisa melanjutkan pencarian atas istrinya lagi. Yoochun yang tidak bisa mendengar alasan jelas dari polisi itu hampir saja menggebrak meja. Tapi ia mengontrol emosi dan akhirnya memilih pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya itu kerjaan Jiyong, namja itu yang menyuruh teman-temannya untuk segera menghentikan pencarian yeoja bernama Kim Junsu. Yang bawahan hanya bisa menurut dan merahasiakan si dalang yaitu atasan mereka sendiri.

Yoochun pulang ke rumahnya dengan jalan kaki. Ia benar-benar merasakan hawa dingin yang luar biasa. Namja itu terlalu keras kepala nampaknya, ia masih saja duduk di kursi halaman depan rumahnya. Dia tidak tahu istrinya sedang menunggu dengan cemas di dalam rumah. Yoochun melirik jam tangannya sebentar, akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Ia masuk ke garasi, melihat mobilnya dan mobil Junsu yang terparkir rapi. Namja itu membuka pintu garasi yang terhubung langsung ke dapur.

Karena merasa haus, Yoochun membuka kulkas. Ia hendak mengambil minuman kaleng. Tapi namja ini begitu kaget ketika melihat semua makanan dan minuman yang ia beli hilang. Habis tak bersisa, sampahnya pun tak ada. Yoochun akhirnya meminum segelas air putih. Sambil mengendap-endap ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu untuk mencari si pencuri makanan.

PRANGG

"Eunghh... "

Namja itu terpaku, di depannya ada orang yang selalu ditunggunya. Orang yang telah membuatnya khawatir selama ini. Yoochun bahkan tidak peduli pada pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai. Ia terus melangkah maju dengan cepat. Menghampiri yeoja yang hanya bisa diam terpaku sambil menatapnya. Junsu takut sekali, tapi ia sudah siap kalau-kalau Yoochun akan memarahi, memaki, atau bahkan menamparnya.

BRAKK

Yoochun menabrak meja yang menjadi penghalang mereka. Ia berjalan pelan lewat samping dan memeluk Junsu. Memeluk istrinya erat sekali. Membuat Junsu langsung menangis saat itu juga. Menangis karena terlalu bahagia. Suaminya mengharapkannya kembali.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.. aku mencintaimu, Lee Junsu."

Tbc

**Hai hai!~~ mian baru update, aku ada beberapa urusan dunia nyata. sedih juga ga bisa update secepat dulu ... mian ne chingu?**

**aku juga ingin mengucapkan **

**"selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa" bagi semua chingu yang menjalankan ... semoga lancar tanpa hambatan ...^^**

**selamat membaca^,~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pain#14**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryeowook memegang bola-bola hias yang berkilauan. Ia menaruhnya kembali ke pohon natal ketika melihat Jongwoon keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi dan tentunya tampan menurut Ryeowook.

"Mengapa dikembalikan, baby?"

"Ani-ah, aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar saja. Kau mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?"

"Jalan-jalan."

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Ia sangat ingin jalan-jalan di hari natal yang damai ini. Jalan-jalan dengan pacar tentu tidak akan buruk. Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya. Saat ini ia memakai piyama tidur Jongwoon yang tentu tidak cocok untuknya. Baju kepanjangan dan kebesaran, celana yang hanya menampakkan jari-jari kaki kecilnya. Sangat menggemaskan untuk seorang namja bermata karamel seperti Ryeowook. Ia ingin berlari ke arah Jongwoon, tapi sesuatu terlepas dari tangan kirinya.

Gelang berbandul kristal itu terjatuh. Ryeowook melihat dan menunduk bermaksud untuk mengambilnya. Tapi ia terlambat, tangan Jongwoon sudah terulur dan memasangkan gelang indah itu. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, ia mengusap kepala Jongwoon yang agak tertunduk karena sedang berkonsentrasi memasang gelang.

"Lain kali jangan lari-lari, sayang. Ini berharga untukmu kan?"

Namja mungil itu mengangguk. Ia senang melihat Jongwoon perhatian padanya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat raut ceria wajah Ryeowook. Ia memerhatikan penampilan Ryeowook yang sungguh menggoda iman. Salahnya sendiri yang menyuruh Ryeowook memakai pakaiannya. Dia yang kena batunya sendiri harus menahan seluruh hasrat di depan namja manis yang benar-benar dicintainya ini.

"Aku juga punya yang sama denganmu."

Tak disangka oleh Ryeowook, Jongwoon memakai gelangnya juga. Tentu gelang hadiah dari kakeknya yang entah mengapa bisa sama persis dengan gelang Ryeowook. Namja manis itu hanya bisa membelalakkan mata melihat sang kekasih memakai gelang yang sama dengan miliknya. Pastinya Ryeowook heran dari mana Jongwoon punya gelang itu.

**Ryeowook's PoV**

"Ini, mengapa bisa sama?" aku menunjuk gelang yang ada di tangan kanan Jongwoon.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku punya gelang yang sangat mirip dengan gelangmu kan?"

"Hm, aku tak menyangka bisa sama persis seperti ini."

Aku masih memegang tangan kanan kekasihku, meraba gelang ini. Sesekali aku juga melihat gelangku sendiri. Jongwoon melihatku dengan senyum, dia ini sering sekali tersenyum. Membuatku malu sendiri karena ia selalu menatapku dengan senyumnya itu. Jongwoon menarik lenganku. Kami duduk di sofa. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Tadi malam sudah membuatku cukup malu. Dia tidur memelukku. Kami memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalau dia macam-macam aku akan menggetok kepala besarnya itu.

"Kau tidak mau memasak untukku? Masakanmu sangat enak, aku ingin memakannya lagi."

Dia ini. Memang kuakui dari tadi tanganku sudah gatal, ingin segera memasak. Aku menarik lengan kecil Jongwoon, membawanya menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur kecil apartemen ini. Meskipun tidak terlalu luas, peralatannya lengkap. Semua peralatan masih bagus tanpa cacat, aku yakin namja ini tidak pernah memasak. Aku membuka kulkas dan terkejut melihat isinya.

**End of Ryeowook's PoV**

**Jongwoon's PoV**

Wookie membuka kulkas dan dia nampak terkejut dengan itu. Ya, isi kulkasku sayuran busuk semua. Ramyun instan dan juga minuman kaleng, banyak snack juga kok. Aku sudah lama tidak pernah berkunjung ke tempat ini. Memang, tujuanku beli apartemen adalah supaya ada tempat pelarian kalau Yoona mencariku. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini banyak masalah dan rejeki yang menimpaku, jadi aku jarang ke sini. Kalian tahulah apa masalahku di perusahaan. Dan rejekiku itu adalah Wookie baby. Hehe.

Aku hanya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal ketika dia mempertanyakan ini semua dengan ekspresi imutnya. Tahan Kim Jongwoon, Wookie itu namja baik-baik, kau tidak boleh menodainya. Aku langsung mengusulkan suatu ide cerdas yang membuat Wookieku tersenyum.

"Haruskah kita belanja?"

"Ne, kita memang harus belanja. Kaja."

"Wookie baby, kau serius mau pergi dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

"Wae? Aku kan sudah mandi? Kaja, Jongwoon-ah."

Ya, kau memang sudah mandi, sayang. Tapi lihat penampilanmu sekarang. Piyamaku yang paling kecil itu longgar sekali di badanmu. Aduh, mana kancing paling atas terbuka lagi. Wajahmu yang innocent, tubuhmu yang menggoda.. Itu bisa membuat seme-seme yang bertebaran di supermarket menatapmu dengan liar. Kau milikku seorang, tidak ada yang bisa melihat Wookieku dengan tatapan ingin menelan seperti itu. Hanya aku.

Lihat wajahmu sekarang, baby. Mengapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku bisa gelap mata dan...

ANDWAE! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai aku menyakiti Wookieku. Lebih baik Wookie ganti baju dan kita pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini. Entah mengapa aura tempat ini begitu kuat. Menggoda dan berusaha untuk menjerumuskan. Tapi ingat, ganti baju dulu. Dengan penampilan seperti sekarang ini pergi belanja ke supermarket? BIG NO NO. Lagi pula ini musim dingin, kalian tidak lupa kan?

"Baby, sebaiknya ganti baju dulu. Sepertinya bajumu ada di... HA! Ini dia! Ppali, aku tunggu!"

Aku memberikan asal baju Wookie yang ada di dekat sofa. Lalu secepat kilat aku mendorong dia pelan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku menutup pintu dan duduk di sofa lagi.

**End of Jongwoon's PoV**

000000000

"Ini begitu mencurigakan. Kim Heechul istri Kim Siwon keluar dari kamar di apartemen dan dia menangis."

Jiyong berjalan mengitari Seunghyun yang sedang duduk tenang di kursinya. Namja itu mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Pagi-pagi ia sudah didatangi inspektur cuek ini.

"Siwon bukan Kim, dia seorang Choi." Seunghyun bersuara pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Choi Siwon adalah kakakku."

"MWO?!"

Jiyong berteriak. Seunghyun langsung menutup mulut namja ini. Seunghyun sudah berpikir matang-matang. Ia percaya dan ingin bercerita kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Kemarin Seunghyun sudah meneliti lagi semua arsip di rumahnya. Tak disangka, di kamar Choi Jungmo, tepatnya di sebuah lemari tua kesayangan orang tua itu, terdapat satu foto lagi. Tapi foto ini lebih memperjelas semua hal. Membuat Seunghyun kaget dan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, senang kah, sedih kah, kecewa kah, entahlah. Kim Youngwoon, Choi Jungmo berfoto bersama, jangan lupakan anak remaja tinggi yang berada di antara mereka. dan dibalik foto itu tertulis,

Kim Youngwoon, **Choi** Siwon, Choi Jungmo.

Ini cukup jelas. Sudah sangat jelas malah. Jiyong melihat foto yang ada di atas meja kerja Seunghyun. Ia memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Tapi dibalik wajah itu, ia kasihan melihat sahabat yang nampaknya sedang kebingungan atas fakta yang datang tiba-tiba ini. Kim Siwon adalah Choi Siwon? Yang benar saja, berarti Kim Jongwoon adalah Choi Jongwoon dan tentu saja tidak punya hak waris atas Kim Group. Semua orang tahu bahwa Kim Youngwoon menikah dengan putri pengusaha kaya luar negeri yang juga bermarga Kim. Tapi nyonya Kim tidak berumur panjang, ia dikabarkan meninggal saat melahirkan putra pertamanya yang diketahui publik bernama Kim Siwon. Sejak itu Youngwoon terlihat berduka dan menutup diri dari publik. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk masa transisi sampai publik mengetahui anak berumur 10 tahun keturunan pertama keluarga Kim muncul. Masa transisi itu cukup lama, sekitar 12 tahun. Siwon muda dididik dengan sangat baik oleh Youngwoon. Ia menyadari posisinya yang akan menggantikan sang ayah dalam perusahaan.

Sampai akhirnya Siwon menikah dengan wanita pilihannya, Kim Heechul. Tak berselang lama Kim Heechul melahirkan seorang putra pewaris Kim Group, Kim Jongwoon. Youngwoon sendirilah yang menamai cucunya. Kakek dan cucu itu begitu dekat. Jongwoon sering sekali pergi ke mana-mana mengikuti sang kakek. Youngwoon tidak pernah memarahinya, ia memaklumi sang cucu yang memang sangat menyayanginya. Jongwoon dididik secara langsung oleh Youngwoon. Anak itu sangat mengagumi sosok sang kakek. Ia juga mewarisi sifat-sifat baik yang dimiliki Youngwoon. Sampai akhirnya Youngwoon meninggal karena serangan jantung tepat pada hari ulangtahun cucunya. Ia meninggalkan hadiah berupa kotak kecil bergambar kura-kura yang harus Jongwoon buka saat ia berumur 20 tahun.

"Ayahmu cukup ceroboh. Meninggalkan hal penting seperti ini. Apa dia tidak tahu anaknya seorang detektif handal?"

"Ayahku mungkin tidak sempat memusnahkan ini. Akhirnya aku tahu alasan mengapa appa selalu melarang kami membuka lemarinya."

"Siwon sudah menemuimu?"

"Ya, dan tindakannya benar-benar menggoyahkan aku. Ia sering ke rumah kami dan berbicara dengan Minho, membawa banyak sekali barang dan sering memberi Minho uang."

"Adikmu tidak curiga sedikitpun?"

"Minho tidak pernah bertanya karena ia melihat raut wajahku berbeda saat Siwon datang. Aku juga selalu menyuruh Minho mengembalikan apapun yang ia terima dari orang itu."

"Minho sudah 23 tahun, Seunghyun-ah! Kau tidak bisa menutupi hal penting ini darinya. Dia wajib tahu kalau kalian punya saudara."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sudah sangat lama, kami tidak bisa mengganggu kehidupan Siwon begitu saja. Dia punya banyak hal yang mesti dilakukan. Kalau kami bertindak lebih jauh, yang paling tersakiti adalah Jongwoon."

"Kau benar, kulihat Jongwoon sangat percaya padamu. Ia bahkan menyerahkan kembali kasus yang tidak bisa kau selesaikan 2 tahun lalu." Jiyong manggut-manggut, ia paham.

Jongwoon merupakan salah satu klien Seunghyun yang cukup lama. Jelas sekali bahwa temannya ini tidak bisa mengecewakan orang itu. Meskipun belum tahu reaksi Jongwoon, bisa dipastikan Jongwoon pasti akan bertanya-tanya mengenai hal ini. Dan memberitahunya? Itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Temanku sudah menjadi paman di usia yang sangat muda. Chukae, Seunghyun samchon."

"Ya, kau menghinaku, Kwon?"

Seunghyun marah. Ia melempar tabung plastik kecil tempat menyimpan kertas-kertas sampah yang ada di atas mejanya. Jiyong terkikik melihat sahabatnya emosi.

000000000

Junsu bangun di pagi yang cerah di kamarnya. Ia melihat wajah damai Yoochun yang masih terlelap. Sungguh membuat hatinya lebih hangat. Tak ingin membuat Yoochun terbangun, Junsu segera bangkit dan mencuci muka. Wanita itu turun lewat tangga, ia berniat ke dapur dan memasak. Tapi Junsu sepertinya lupa bahwa semua bahan makanan yang ada sudah ia masak habis semalam.

Sesudah Yoochun bertemu Junsu untuk pertama kalinya setelah 7 bulan Junsu menghilang, namja itu langsung memeluk Junsu sangat erat. Ia seperti tidak ingin melepaskan istrinya lagi. Ia sudah menanti cukup lama dan kali ini ia mendapatkannya. Mana mungkin untuk dilepaskan. Junsu sendiri sangat kaget, ia tak berhenti menangis karena rasa senang dan bersalah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Senang karena suaminya ternyata begitu mengharapkannya kembali, dan bersalah karena bertingkah bodoh selama ini. Junsu meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya di depan Yoochun. Suaminya itu begitu sabar mendengar semua cerita Junsu dari awal sampai akhir.

Dan malam itu mereka akhiri dengan berpelukan sampai tertidur. Sungguh pertemuan kembali yang sangat mengharukan. Junsu berjanji tidak akan lagi berbuat hal aneh yang akan menyakiti Yoochun. Yoochun juga berjanji, tidak akan menyakiti istrinya, namja itu ingin selalu mencintai Junsu. Memelihara cinta mereka berdua seperti di awal, terus membara dan tak akan pernah padam.

"Apa sebaiknya aku belanja saja ya?"

Junsu mengambil mantel yang tergantung di gantungan mantel yang ada di dekat ruang keluarga. Ia memakainya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk pergi berjalan kaki ke minimarket yang ada di dekat rumah. Tapi, tangan Yoochun menghentikan gerakan Junsu. Namja itu mencekal tangan istrinya. Junsu segera berbalik dan melihat Yoochun ada di hadapannya dengan wajah khas bangun tidur.

GREP

Namja paruh baya itu memeluk istrinya. Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya ini. Yoochun begitu khawatir Junsu pergi lagi. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal barang sebentar saja. Junsu mengusap-usap punggung Yoochun yang berlapis piyama biru tua. Junsu sendiri juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama, cuma ada mantel yang melapisi karena ia bermaksud untuk bepergian.

"Kau mau ke mana? Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Junsu tertawa kecil mendengar suara Yoochun. Ia melepaskan pelukan erat suaminya dan menangkup wajah Yoochun dengan kedua tangannya. Yoochun memandang Junsu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku ingin belanja."

"Aku ikut."

"Cuci muka dulu, Tuan Lee."

"Ne, Nyonya Lee."

Junsu tersenyum begitu juga dengan Yoochun. Yoochun berlari ke atas untuk mencuci mukanya dan segera ikut dengan Junsu untuk berbelanja.

000000000

Yoona duduk di ranjangnya. Yeoja itu melihat keluar jendela yang sudah dibuka gordennya oleh salah satu maid di rumah mereka. Jam 8 pagi adalah waktu yang cukup pagi bagi Yoona untuk bangun. Yeoja itu akan bangun pagi jika ada tujuan khusus dan itu pasti menyangkut Jongwoon. Namja yang menjadi incarannya sejak kecil. Yoona berjalan ke arah meja belajar yang ada di kamarnya yang sangat luas. Ia tersenyum melihat fotonya yang memeluk lengan Jongwoon. Sebenarnya waktu itu Yoona yang memaksa berfoto saat kampus mereka mengadakan kunjungan ke Thailand. Jongwoon ingin berfoto ramai-ramai dengan teman sekelas, tapi Yoona memaksa berfoto berdua. Jongwoon hanya bisa tersenyum palsu saat teman yang memotret menyuruh mereka untuk tersenyum.

Kalau dilihat kembali, Yoona sudah mengejar Jongwoon untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Sudah dua puluh tahun. Pikir saja, umur 5 tahun adalah pertama kali mereka berkenalan di taman kanak-kanak. Setelah melihat Jongwoon, Yoona ingin sekali mendekati anak itu. Ternyata ia beruntung, ummanya bersahabat baik dengan umma Jongwoon. Sejak saat itu ia sering datang ke rumah Jongwoon mengikuti ummanya. Tapi seperti yang kalian duga, Jongwoon tidak pernah tertarik pada Yoona. Jongwoon lebih senang bermain dengan harabojinya.

Tapi itu tak membuat Yoona putus asa. Ia benar-benar serius dalam mendapatkan hati Jongwoon. Saat akan masuk sekolah dasar, Yoona kembali mendapatkan keberuntungan. Ia disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Jongwoon. Ia terus berusaha mendekati namja itu ke mana pun Jongwoon melangkah. Begitu juga saat sekolah menengah. Yoona meminta supaya ia disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Jongwoon. Jongwoon saat itu berencana sekolah di Inggris, tentunya Yunho tidak mengizinkan putrinya meninggalkan rumah di usia yang begitu muda. Tapi tetap, Yoona mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Ia akhirnya menempuh pendidikan di tempat yang sama dengan Jongwoon.

Bagi Yoona itu semua sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ia tidak tahu Jongwoon sebenarnya tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Setiap ada yeoja yang ingin berteman dengan Jongwoon, Yoona selalu pasang badan. Ia menghalangi siapapun yang berniat mendekati Jongwoon. Mana ada yang betah kalau seperti itu. Teman-teman Jongwoon yang namja juga agak tidak betah dengan tingkah Yoona yang selalu menguntit mereka kalau sedang bermain atau melakukan kegiatan lain bersama Jongwoon.

Sampai di usia 25 tahun ini, Yoona masih mantap dengan pilihannya sendiri. Entah cinta atau obsesi, Yoona begitu berambisi mendapatkan Jongwoon. Memang cita-citanya dari kecil untuk dapat bersanding dengan pria itu di altar. Orang-orang mungkin akan bilang kalau Yoona gila. Tapi yeoja itu tidak peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan. Hidupnya yang mewah itu ia gunakan dengan baik untuk menyenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Yoona benar-benar tidak berpikir untuk masa depan yang sebenarnya. Bagi yeoja itu masa depannya adalah Jongwoon. Padahal dia adalah putri tunggal keluarga Jung yang akan mewarisi Jung Corp. Yunho sudah angkat tangan kalau menangani Yoona, ia sadar putrinya begitu keras kepala. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Jung Corp nanti.

Karena dalam hidupnya yang Yoona lakukan hanya mengikuti Jongwoon ke mana-mana, ia tidak memiliki teman. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya dan ia pun tidak berusaha mencari teman. Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya yang telah dideklarasikan Yoona sebagai temannya. Yeoja itu tidak tahu bahwa temannya adalah orang yang telah mendapatkan ambisinya selama ini yaitu Jongwoon.

"Anak umma tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?" Jessica muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk putrinya.

"Jongwoon tidak mengangkat teleponku, umma."

"Mengapa tidak datang ke rumahnya saja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon Chullie ahjumma dan dia bilang Jongwoon tidak ada di rumah. Ahjumma juga tidak tahu Jongwoon pergi ke mana."

Sekarang Yoona agak cerdas. Biasanya ia akan langsung menyetir ke rumah Jongwoon jika namja itu tidak mengangkat telepon.

000000000

Ryeowook mendorong troli, Jongwoon mengikuti di samping. Namja itu terus memasukkan barang-barang yang sebetulnya tidak penting-penting amat. Tapi Ryeowook tidak bisa menolak. Jongwoon akan mengemukakan alasan sok penting jika Ryeowook bertanya, lagi pula Jongwoon yang akan membayar semuanya. Mereka sudah selesai dan akan ke kasir. Jongwoon merangkul erat Ryeowook, menyuruh Ryeowook untuk melihat wajahnya saja. Karena dari tadi banyak yang memerhatikan mereka.

'Uh, lihat namja-namja mesum ini. Kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Wookieku.'

'Jongwoon kenapa sih? Kalau seperti ini kan aku jadi susah berjalan.'

Sepasang kekasih itu masih berpikir dalam hati masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya seseorang memanggil nama Jongwoon. Membuat Jongwoon maupun Ryeowook menoleh ke asal suara.

"Jongwoon-ah."

"Ahjumma? Ahjussi?"

Junsu dengan wajah takut memanggil Jongwoon. Yoochun yang tadinya melihat beberapa minuman yang ada di belakang mereka kini datang dan merangkul Junsu. Junsu sudah menangis, ia terjatuh dan langsung berlutut di depan kaki Jongwoon. Jongwoon kaget, ia segera berjongkok dan memegang kedua pundak Junsu. Ryeowook yang melihat hanya bisa tertegun.

"Hiks... hiks... maafkan.. hiks.. aku..."

"Ani-ah, ahjumma. Ahjumma tidak salah apapun padaku. Ahjumma jangan begini, berdirilah."

Yoochun membantu istrinya berdiri. Beberapa orang di supermarket memerhatikan mereka. Jongwoon lalu mengajak tiga orang itu untuk duduk di toko roti yang masih satu tempat dengan supermarket. Mereka pun berbincang di situ.

"Ahjumma sungguh bersalah, Jongwoon-ah. Maafkan ahjumma." Junsu berbicara, tangan kanannya digenggam kuat oleh Yoochun.

Jongwoon yang ditemani Ryeowook di sampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah memaafkan Junsu, lagi pula ia tahu Junsu pasti punya alasan di balik semua ini.

"Ani-ah, ahjumma tidak bersalah sedikitpun. Aku sudah menganggap kalian berdua seperti kedua orangtuaku. Ahjumma tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku sungguh bersalah, aku telah banyak merugikanmu. Aku siap jika kau ingin memenjarakanku."

"Ahjumma, itu semua tidak perlu. Berkat ahjumma, aku bisa menemukan apa yang aku impikan selama ini."

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook yang ada di sampingnya. Namja mungil itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jongwoon. Junsu yang melihat itu segera sadar. Ia melupakan orang yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan mereka.

"Kau sungguh manis, siapa namamu?"

"Tan Ryeowook imnida. Ahjumma?"

"Lee Junsu. Dan ini suamiku, Lee Yoochun."

"Kalian berdua sungguh sangat serasi."

Junsu tertawa kecil, ia senang mendengar pujian Ryeowook. Ia gemas melihat Ryeowook yang begitu manis. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Andwe-yo, ahjumma. Dia pacarku, ahjumma tidak boleh mencubitnya."

Jongwoon menginterupsi membuat Junsu dan Yoochun tertawa. Jongwoon tidak pernah takut untuk membeberkan Ryeowook adalah pacarnya. Apalagi kepada Junsu dan Yoochun. ia benar-benar akrab dengan dua orang ini dan Junsu juga Yoochun bukan orang tradisional yang masih memandang sebelah mata hubungan yang Jongwoon jalani. Mereka tergolong ahjussi dan ahjumma yang mengerti anak muda. Makanya Jongwoon senang dengan mereka.

"Araseo. Kau pikir ahjumma tidak tahu? Kau seperti ingin menelannya begitu."

"Jaga baik-baik dia. Kau tidak boleh kehilangan dia seperti aku yang sempat kehilangan Junsu."

"Siap bos."

Ucapan Jongwoon barusan membuat semuanya tertawa. Entah mengapa itu mengingatkan kita ke kenangan puluhan tahun lalu. Jongwoon muda yang selalu bersemangat.

000000000

Flashback

"Joongie, kau mau menjodohkan anakmu dengan siapa?" tanya Heechul, ia memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong yang dari tadi sibuk memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas.

"Anak? Chullie, kita kan masih SMA –"

"Ya, biarpun kita masih SMA, perencanaan masa depan itu perlu. Aku akan menjodohkan anakku dengan anak Jessica, kau sendiri?"

"Hm? Aku tidak tahu."

"Ne, aku mengerti. Hubunganmu dengan si Jung itu juga masih belum banyak perkembangan kan? Cepat kejar dia Joongie, jangan sampai dia direbut wanita lain!"

"Um." Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia mengambil payung dan berlari menghampiri Yunho yang menunggunya di tengah hujan.

Flashback end

Tbc

**Hai chingudeul! sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf dulu, karena update lelet minta ampun. ada banyak tugas yang membuat saya jadi gak bisa ngetik, mian ne? lalu untuk chingu yang meminta yewook momentnya dibanyakin, mian karena belum bisa mewujudkan permintaan kalian karena saya akan membuka satu per satu konfliknya dulu, otomatis yewooknya harus dikorbankan untuk tidak mendapat porsi terlalu banyak ... huweee .. hiks .. saya sedih juga mengapa saya membuat fictnya seperti ini ... saya sangat berterimakasih jika chingudeul semua masih bersedia membaca dan mereview ff ini ... saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan ini meskipun saya juga tidak tahu kapan selesainya *tampol* **

**triliunan terimakasih buat kalian semua, teman-teman ..^^**

**Gomawo ne? atas perhatian dan cintanya?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pain#15**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yang ini umma, halmoni, dan appa." Ryeowook menunjuk satu-satu orang yang ada di foto, Jongwoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ummamu cantik, Wookie. Tapi sayang, di foto ini mukanya tidak kelihatan jelas. Appamu, entah mengapa sepertinya aku pernah lihat ... Tapi di mana?"

"Kau melihat appa? Di mana? Jongwoon-ah, katakan padaku jika kau melihat appa!" wajah Ryeowook berubah, ia menarik-narik lengan Jongwoon. Namja itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepala.

"Hm ... entahlah ... mungkin aku salah lihat. Akhir-akhir ini, penglihatanku agak kurang bagus."

"Jongwoon-ah, jika kau melihat appa, segera katakan padaku, hm? Aku sangat ingin melihatnya ..."

Melihat Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba sedih, Jongwoon mengambil inisiatif untuk memeluk namja mungil itu. Ia mengusap rambut halus Ryeowook, "Sekian lama tidak bertemu, kau pasti sangat merindukannya."

Air mata Ryeowook sedikit keluar, ia segera mengusapnya kasar sebelum terlihat oleh Jongwoon. Jongwoon mencari tangan kiri Ryeowook, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dengan memegang tangan kekasihnya. Ryeowook tersenyum, makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongwoon.

"Meskipun sama, ini berbeda."

"Hm?"

"Gelang kita."

"Jinjja?"

Pelukan itu terlepas ketika Ryeowook memilih untuk mengambil tangan Jongwoon dan mendekatkan tangannya. Mereka berdua melihat gelang dengan seksama, masih dalam posisi duduk bersila di lantai rumah Ryeowook. Kaitan antar rantai gelang Ryeowook seperti pernah terlepas. Nampak sekali jika rantainya terbengkok dan disatukan secara paksa. Tidak seperti gelang Jongwoon, kaitan antar rantainya erat dan solid.

"Oh, ini. Halmoni membuka rantainya dan mengambil kunci kecil yang sebelumnya terkait juga di gelang ini."

"Kunci?"

"Um, kecil sekali, Jongwoon-ah. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Jongwoon mengangguk. Namja itu menajamkan obsidiannya. Ryeowook segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mencari kunci kecil tersebut. Ia membuka laci dan mengobrak-abrik segala barang di dalam situ. Setelah mendapatkan kotak tempat menyimpan kunci itu, ia segera menemui kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Ryeowook duduk dan memberikan kotak berisi kunci kecil itu ke tangan Jongwoon. Namja tampan itu menerima dan membuka kotak. Jongwoon berpikir keras saat melihat kunci kecil itu. Ia nampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

000000000

"Seunghyun-ah."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana penyelidikanmu tentang kasus Jongwoon ssi?"

"Yeoja yang dicarinya sudah meninggal, mengenai keluarga yeoja itu, tidak ada yang menetap di sana. Saat ini aku sedang mencoba menemukan keluarganya yang tersisa dulu."

"Ne. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, santai saja."

"Aku tahu. Kau juga, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Jiyong mengangguk, ia melihat Seunghyun yang keluar sebentar dari ruangan itu untuk menerima telepon. Sekitar 30 detik, Seunghyun masuk lagi ke dalam. Namja itu mengambil mantel dan duduk kembali di kursi. Melihat itu, Jiyong heran. Tapi ia tidak ingin menanyakannya dulu. Lebih baik menunggu sampai namja itu mau bercerita. Meskipun Seunghyun seorang yang sangat cuek, ia juga mengerti jika sahabatnya satu itu sedang banyak pikiran. Jadi Jiyong hanya melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela. Dalam pekerjaan, baik Seunghyun maupun Jiyong dituntut untuk selalu mempunyai rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. Tapi tidak lagi begitu mereka kembali ke kehidupan pribadi. Dua orang ini sangat menghargai privasi. Walaupun kadang-kadang Jiyong kurang bisa lepas dari sifat keingintahuannya yang besar, ia masih bisa mengontrol jika itu menyangkut Seunghyun.

"Mau ke luar?"

Seunghyun mendelik, ia berpikir untuk menerima ajakan Jiyong. Tidak ada salahnya berjalan saat jam kantor. Seunghyun mengangguk lalu menyusul Jiyong yang sudah berjalan keluar. Mereka turun ke lantai bawah dan keluar dari kantor. Jalanan yang ramai membuat pikiran Seunghyun agak santai, sebelumnya pikirannya begitu penat. Mereka berhenti di sebuah cafe kecil dan masuk ke sana. Mereka duduk dan merasakan hawa dingin yang berhembus.

"Aku tidak ingin makan."

"Aku membawamu ke sini tidak untuk makan."

Seunghyun mengangguk. Ia memilih memandang ke luar, tidak dengan Jiyong. Mata namja itu berputar-putar melihat seisi cafe. Ia bermaksud untuk mengambil gelas dan minum, tapi meletakkan gelasnya kembali dan lebih memilih memfokuskan mata di satu meja. Seunghyun mulai tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia ikut memfokuskan mata ke arah di mana Jiyong melihat. Di meja itu pasangan suami istri Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul tengah makan bersama. Mereka berdua nampak ceria karena perbincangan mereka diselingi tawa. Jiyong menampakkan ekspresi keheranannya, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat Heechul keluar dari apartemen dengan berurai air mata. Sekarang ibu satu anak itu sudah ceria kembali. Sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja, manusia juga tidak betah untuk sedih dalam waktu yang lama. Yang menjadi perhatian Jiyong adalah kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu, Kim Heechul keluar dari kamar apartemen siapa dan mengapa dia bisa menangis.

"Yang selanjutnya kau lakukan adalah mengecek cctv dan memastikan siapa penghuni kamar apartemen yang dikunjungi Kim Heechul." Seunghyun berkata lancar, matanya masih menatap tajam meja yang sedari tadi menjadi titik fokus mereka. Jiyong menoleh sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia sudah punya pikiran untuk itu, tapi belum sempat untuk menjalankan karena ia sibuk bolak-balik mengunjungi Jiyong untuk memberikan perhatian pada sahabatnya yang memang sedang butuh perhatian.

Siwon mengambil gelas dan meminum teh krisannya. Ia memegang tangan sang istri yang juga sudah selesai makan. Mereka berdua bangkit dan keluar dari cafe. Seunghyun melihat Siwon dengan tatapan tajam. Jiyong melihat Heechul. Pasangan suami istri itu masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari situ.

000000000

Jongwoon mendorong pintu rumahnya dan naik ke lantai dua. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Tangan kecilnya masih memegang kotak berisi kunci kecil yang ia pinjam dari Ryeowook. Jongwoon meletakkan kotak itu di nakas dan membuka laci yang ada di sisi ranjang, mengeluarkan kotak hadiah ulang tahun ke 20nya. Ia mengambil kotak itu, kotak kunci Ryeowook, dan handphone lalu pergi ke kamar haraboji yang ada di sebelah kamarnya. Jongwoon melihat ranjang yang masih sama persis seperti dulu, tidak berubah. Nuansa kamar itu masih sama seperti belasan tahun lalu, saat pemiliknya masih menempati. Termasuk beberapa mainan yang Jongwoon sering mainkan bersama Youngwoon saat dia masih kecil.

"Benda itu, diletakkan di mana?" Jongwoon setengah berteriak, ia membuka laci-laci meja kerja kakeknya, membuka lemari-lemari arsip. Beberapa barang berserakan karena Jongwoon terus mencari dan tidak mempedulikan barang-barang lain. Namja itu sibuk sendiri. Ia akhirnya kelelahan dan terduduk di lantai. Hampir semua tempat-tempat di kamar kakeknya sudah digeledah, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan benda yang saat ini sangat ingin ia temukan.

Flashback

"Haraboji, itu apa?" Jongwoon kecil baru saja pulang sekolah, ia masih belum berganti baju tapi langsung pergi ke kamar sang kakek.

"Hm, itu kapsul waktu."

"Kapsul waktu? Kapsul waktu itu apa, haraboji? Jongwoon boleh melihatnya?" ia bertanya sambil menunjuk kotak berukuran sedang yang bentuknya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan kapsul. Youngwoon hanya tersenyum, ia mengacak pelan rambut Jongwoon.

"Kapsul waktu adalah rahasia."

Jongwoon mengangguk, ia tampak agak kecewa. "Ne, kalau rahasia berarti Jongwoon tidak boleh melihatnya."

"Haha, anak pintar. Tapi khusus rahasia yang ini, haraboji mengijinkanmu untuk melihat. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kapan, haraboji? Jongwoon ingin melihat isi kapsul waktu sekarang juga. Mengapa tidak bisa lihat sekarang?"

"Karena haraboji juga tidak bisa menunjukkan isinya pada Jongwoon sekarang. Lihat, kapsul waktunya terkunci."

"Mana kuncinya, haraboji? Jongwoon akan buka sendiri kapsul waktunya."

"Kuncinya tidak ada di sini. Jongwoon sendirilah yang akan menemukannya."

"Hm? Jongwoon akan menemukannya?"

"Ne."

Youngwoon tertawa melihat cucunya yang menggaruk kepala. Ia mengacak pelan rambut anak berusia delapan tahun itu. Youngwoon menarik tangan kecil cucunya, ia bermaksud menyuruh Jongwoon untuk segera berganti baju. Namja kecil itu hanya menurut lalu keluar dari kamar sang kakek. Sepeninggal Jongwoon, Youngwoon melihat kotak yang ada di mejanya itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mengambilnya dan meletakkan benda itu di tempat lain.

Flashback end

00000000

Ryeowook merapikan beberapa album foto yang berserakan di meja. Ia baru saja mengantar Jongwoon yang memutuskan pulang ke rumah dengan membawa kotak berisi kunci kecil yang bahkan tidak pernah dipedulikan Ryeowook. Namja manis itu memandang keluar, ia memikirkan raut wajah dan tingkah Jongwoon yang agak tergesa-gesa tadi. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kekasihnya memutuskan untuk pulang, padahal mereka berencana untuk jalan-jalan. Jongwoon hanya bilang bahwa ia ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan di rumah. Ryeowook tidak diberitahu urusannya apa. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya, tapi melihat Jongwoon mengemudikan mobil dengan cepat untuk segera pulang, Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, Ryeowook segera berlari untuk membukakan. Dan nampaklah anak kecil berseragam taman kanak-kanak sedang memegang permen loli dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ryeowook balas senyum, ia jongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan anak itu.

"Amber sudah pulang sekolah?" tanya Ryeowook, Amber mengangguk, ia membuka sepatu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Ryeowook.

"Wookie hyung masak apa hari ini?" Amber menggandeng lengan Ryeowook, namja itu tertawa mendengar Amber lagi-lagi memanggilnya 'hyung', padahal anak itu perempuan. Harusnya ia memanggil Ryeowook dengan panggilan 'oppa'.

"Hm, hyung belum memasak. Apakah Amber mau ikut hyung memasak?"

"Ne, aku mau! Tapi aku duduk sambil menonton tv saja, ya?"

Ryeowook tertawa, ia hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban yeoja kecil tomboy yang kini sudah duduk manis di depan tv. Ia meninggalkan Amber dan segera ke dapur. Amber adalah anak dari tetangga Ryeowook yang berada di rumah yang ada di bawah rumahnya. Orangtua Amber biasanya sibuk, jadi anak itu sering ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Maka dari itu ia sering ke atas dan bermain dengan Ryeowook. Amber pulang saat Ryeowook juga pulang dari bekerja di restoran, jadi biasanya Amber akan berada di rumah Ryeowook sampai Ryeowook pergi ke bar. Tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu.

"Apa umma dan appa pergi bekerja?"

"Ne, tapi kemarin kami liburan, hyung. 3 hari, aku senang sekali!" wajah Amber terlihat sumringah.

"Wah .. pasti menyenangkan bisa liburan. Kapan-kapan hyung ikut, ne?"

"Ya, boleh. Wookie hyung sudah selesai memasaknya?" Amber bertanya, ia melirik ke dapur. Ryeowook bangkit dari sofa lalu mengecek masakannya yang masih berada di atas kompor. Ia membuka tutup panci dan asap mengepul, Amber sudah tidak sabar. Yeoja kecil itu segera berlari kecil ke dapur dan mengambil mangkuk, ia senyum lebar ketika Ryeowook menaruh sesendok besar sup jagung yang hangat. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia membawa mangkuk dengan dua tangan lalu duduk manis di sofa. Ryeowook membuatkan susu coklat panas, ia membawa dua gelas itu ke ruang tv tempat di mana Amber duduk sambil menonton. Melihat ada susu coklat, Amber langsung ceria. Ia menaruh mangkuk di meja dan meraih gelasnya. Ryeowook tersenyum sambil memberikan gelas itu dengan hati-hati.

Salju turun dan hari semakin sore menjelang malam. Amber sudah selesai makan dan kini sudah mulai mengantuk. Biasanya kalau sudah sore dan pulang ke rumah, orangtua Amber akan mencarinya di rumah Ryeowook karena mereka tahu anaknya berada di sana. Tapi tumben sudah sesore ini orangtua Amber belum datang menjemput. Ryeowook bukannya tidak mau menampung Amber, dia hanya kasihan melihat anak itu belum berganti baju dari siang dan sudah kelelahan sekali. Amber sudah tertidur, Ryeowook membetulkan posisi badannya dan mengambil selimut, ia menyelimuti Amber supaya tidak kedinginan. Wajah anak itu berubah menjadi lebih nyaman setelahnya.

Daripada hanya menunggu, Ryeowook memilih mengemas mangkuk dan gelas kotor. Ia mencuci semua itu dan mengemas dapurnya yang agak berantakan. Kembali ke tumpukan album yang berserakan dan memasukkan semuanya kembali ke tempat semula. Membersihkan ruang tamu yang kotor dengan vacuum cleaner lalu membersihkan beranda depan yang sudah mulai tertimpa salju. Ia menata pot kecil yang ada di beranda lalu masuk kembali ke rumah karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

000000000

Pintu ruang cuci foto terbuka, Jongwoon segera masuk. Di ruangan gelap itu, ia membuka beberapa lemari kecil di sana. Dengan bantuan senter, ia mencari di mana kapsul waktu yang pernah ia pertanyakan dulu. Entah mengapa Jongwoon sangat penasaran dengan isi kapsul waktu itu sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apakah kapsul waktu itu bisa dibuka dengan kunci kecil Ryeowook ini, tapi dia merasa yakin kalau itu bisa.

Dulu saat masih kecil, beberapa hari setelah Jongwoon menanyakan tentang kapsul waktu itu dan Youngwoon hanya memberikan jawaban yang membuat anak kecil itu bingung, Jongwoon tidak pernah lagi menanyakannya. Tapi anak itu selalu mencari cara sendiri, ia mengambil semua kunci rumah dan mencoba memasukkan ke dalam lubang kunci benda yang disebut kapsul waktu. Tapi nihil, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa masuk. Jongwoon mulai bosan setiap hari harus sembunyi-sembunyi ke kamar kakeknya untuk mencoba memasukkan kunci. Diam-diam Youngwoon mengamati setiap hari gerak-gerik sang cucu, ia tahu kalau Jongwoon sangat penasaran dengan isi kapsul waktu itu. Bisa dibilang kalau isi kapsul waktu itu cukup penting, jadi Youngwoon meletakkannya di tempat yang agak sulit diketahui oleh cucunya. Jongwoon yang hari itu ingin mencoba peruntungannya kembali dalam membuka si kapsul waktu heran melihat kotak itu tidak ada di tempatnya. Ia tidak jadi memasukkan kunci baru yang di dapatnya dan tidak pernah lagi mencoba untuk membuka si kapsul waktu.

Tidak bosan Jongwoon mencari-cari. Ia harus berhati-hati karena di dalam ruangan ini terdapat beberapa botol berisi cairan developer dan fixer yang bersifat toksik untuk mencuci foto. Ia membuka laci di bawah meja. Dan hanya menemukan beberapa kertas foto yang sudah usang. Di ruangan sempit itu Jongwoon hanya bisa menemukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perlengkapan fotografi, itupun sudah berdebu dan sangat kusam karena bertahun-tahun tidak diperhatikan.

Pertama kali memasuki ruangan ini, Jongwoon ingat kembali dengan kakeknya. Youngwoonlah orang pertama yang menyetujuinya bersama dengan Ryeowook. Kamera yang dulu Jongwoon sering bawa waktu kecil adalah hadiah dari sang kakek. Kamera itu masih Jongwoon simpan baik-baik di kamarnya meski ia tidak pernah lagi peduli pada benda itu. Terlalu banyak yang perlu ia pedulikan dibandingkan kesenangannya sendiri. Ada rak tinggi di ujung, ia juga memeriksa di sana. Tapi tetap tidak ditemukan, Jongwoon membawa senter kecilnya keluar. Ia duduk di beranda kakeknya yang agak dingin, sebentar kemudian masuk lagi dan mulai lagi untuk mencari-cari.

"Haraboji, jebal-yo. Benda itu tak mungkin hilang. Ingat Kim Jongwoon, pasti ada di suatu tempat. Apakah di sini?" Jongwoon beputar-putar sambil membuka-buka lemari pakaian. Ia masih berkutat di situ, tidak melihat ponselnya yang dari tadi sibuk bergetar. Ada panggilan dari Yoona, ajakan untuk kencan pastinya. Yoona tidak bosan menelepon Jongwoon karena ia belum bertemu dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Tapi untunglah saat ini Jongwoon sedang sibuk dengan hal lain, jadi namja tampan itu tidak mempedulikan handphonenya.

...

"Jongwoon-ah, haraboji juga menyimpan beberapa harta karun di sini."

"Di situ? Bukannya nanti akan sangat mudah ditemukan, haraboji?"

"Tidak apa-apa, memang sengaja ditaruh di situ untuk ditemukan."

"Wah, harta karunnya pasti tidak berharga."

"Haha, kau ini ..."

...

Percakapan antara kakek dan cucu. Jongwoon yang tadinya duduk sambil memegang kepala di ranjang sang kakek kini sudah bangkit. Ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan berlari ke bawah. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu dengan cepat ia menghampiri meja yang terletak di tepi ruang tamu. Di samping meja terdapat perapian dan beberapa bantal duduk yang biasa digunakan Jongwoon dan kakeknya untuk belajar bersama. Biasanya Jongwoon, Siwon, dan Youngwoon akan berbincang bersama di meja ini. Siwon akan mengawasi anaknya belajar, Youngwoon akan menjahili cucunya.

Jongwoon menumpukan lutut di depan meja itu, ia menarik taplak meja merah yang menutupi meja. Dan nampaklah kaca yang menjadi permukaan atas meja ini, di dalam meja terdapat ruang dan kita bisa melihat ada satu kotak yang diletakkan di situ. Kotak itu ditemani beberapa batu apung yang memenuhi dasar ruang. Kotak itu adalah kapsul waktu yang ia cari selama ini. Jongwoon berpikir cepat, ia harus segera mengambil kapsul waktu itu.

Meja berbentuk persegi yang berada di dekat perapian itu punya satu laci di sisinya. Jongwoon mengetahui itu dari kecil, tapi ia tidak terlalu penasaran dengan isi laci itu dan tidak mencoba untuk membukanya karena perkataan Youngwoon yang tidak cukup membuatnya tertantang. Lagi pula taplak meja selalu menutupi seluruh permukaan meja dari atas sampai bawah, membuat orang jadi tidak bisa melihat bahwa ada yang menarik di dalam meja. Dengan hati-hati Jongwoon menarik laci itu.

"Jongwoon!"

"Yoona?! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Jongwoon menolehkan kepala dan melepas paksa tangan Yoona yang seenaknya memeluk dari belakang. Yoona langsung cemberut.

"Pintu rumahmu tidak terkunci, jadi aku masuk saja. Sebelumnya aku menelepon, mengapa kau tidak angkat?"

"Mian, handphoneku ada di atas."

Yoona mengangguk, ia sedikit melirik ke laci yang agak terbuka. Melihat Yoona, Jongwoon langsung menutup laci lagi dan bangkit berdiri. Ia menetralkan wajahnya dan menyuruh Yoona untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di tengah ruang tamu. Yoona duduk, ia melihat sekeliling ruang itu, banyak barang-barang mewah di sana. Kebanyakan barang dari luar negeri. Hari ini maid di rumah Jongwoon tidak bekerja, mereka diberi libur satu hari oleh Heechul.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Jongwoon bertanya, Yoona langsung menoleh.

"Eum, jus?" jawab Yoona santai. Jongwoon memutar bola mata dengan malas. Yang benar saja, Yoona minta buatkan jus. Kedatangan yeoja itu saja sangat tidak diharapkan, malah mau menyusahkan orang lagi.

"Air putih saja. Semua maid libur hari ini."

"Uh, oke." Yoona mengangguk, awalnya ia mengira para maid yang akan melayani. Tapi ternyata Jongwoon yang berbaik hati melayaninya.

Air putih sampai di atas meja, Yoona hanya menatap gelas tak berdosa itu. Ia tak punya keinginan untuk minum sedikitpun, keinginannya adalah berjalan-jalan dengan Jongwoon. Tapi namja itu tidak bergeming, ia hanya meletakkan gelas di atas meja dan menarik napas pelan. Yoona sudah tidak bisa menahan keinginannya.

"Jongwoon, ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Mian, aku tidak bisa. Ada hal yang harus kuurus."

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja, hm?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Kau tidak lihat pakaianku? Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi." Jongwoon membuat alasan, padahal dia memang belum berganti pakaian sejak datang ke rumah. Yoona melotot tidak suka, ia mencari-cari cara lagi agar bisa berjalan dengan Jongwoon.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana? Aku ikut."

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak boleh ikut. Sudah, pulang saja sana. Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi." Jongwoon bangkit lalu menggiring Yoona menuju pintu depan, namja itu bermaksud menyuruh Yoona untuk pulang.

"Tap- tapi, aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu ..." Yoona terus mundur sampai bertabrakan di pintu depan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu. Hati-hati di jalan." pintu tertutup dan Yoona hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kecewa. Ia masuk ke mobil dan memarkir mobil agak jauh dari situ, supaya bisa melihat apakah Jongwoon benar-benar pergi atau tidak. Yeoja itu bermaksud untuk mengintai Jongwoon.

Setelah kepergian Yoona, Jongwoon langsung kembali lagi ke meja tempat kapsul waktu. Ia membawa kotak itu dan berlari ke kamarnya. Sampai di sana, ia segera mengambil kunci kecil Ryeowook, dan apa yang Jongwoon yakini benar-benar terjadi. Kotak itu terbuka. Jongwoon masih tidak percaya, tapi ia lebih penasaran dengan isi kotak. Terdapat beberapa kertas dan rol film. Sepertinya kertas-kertas itu adalah surat karena amplop-amplopnya juga masih ada dan disimpan rapi di dalam kotak. Tangan Jongwoon terulur untuk membaca salah satu surat.

Sudah selesai dengan satu surat, ia membaca surat lain, surat lain, dan surat lain. Dalam kurun waktu 10 menit ia membaca lima surat dan memeriksa isi kotak kapsul waktu. Jongwoon begitu terkejut ketika menemukan kunci yang sama persis dengan kunci kecil Ryeowook tersembunyi di dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, raut wajahnya sudah berbeda. Segera ia ambil kunci itu dan menyusun lagi semua surat-surat dengan rapi, ia tutup kotak itu dan menguncinya lagi. Jongwoon membuka laci ranjangnya dan memasukkan kotak kapsul waktu ke dalam situ. Ia mengambil handphone dan kunci mobil lalu berlari ke bawah.

Yoona melihat Jongwoon berlari tergesa-gesa dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yeoja itu ingin mengikuti Jongwoon, tapi dia mendapat telepon dari ummanya dan langsung membelokkan mobil untuk pulang. Di dalam mobil Jongwoon mencoba menelepon Seunghyun. Ia sadar ia harus segera mengonsultasikan hal ini kepada orang yang ia percayai. Seunghyun yang masih ada di kantor segera menyuruh Jongwoon untuk datang. Seunghyun sendiri juga sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui hal apalagi yang didapat oleh kliennya.

"Kau tersenyum?" Jiyong bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa sedikit senang. Akan ada petunjuk, aku berharap akan semakin dekat pada kebenaran."

"Kau sudah sangat dekat pada kebenaran tapi malah menjauhkan diri." sindir Jiyong. Wajah Seunghyun langsung berubah. Jiyong jadi merasa tidak enak hati, ia segera menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Hehe, jangan sedih begitu. Aku hanya bercanda, bersenang-senanglah, hm? Aku pulang dulu." ucap Jiyong, ia segera keluar dan masuk ke lift.

tbc

**halo semuanya ... saya dan segenap jiwa saya mengucapkan minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin.**

**selamat berlebaran buat semua teman yang merayakan ... be happy^^, ok?**

**i love you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pain#16**

Main cast YEWOOK

Other cast akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita

Rated : T

Warning : YAOI, AU, OOC, alur lambat, typos, dan kekacauan lain, GS for some cast

Genre : romance, angst, drama,

Enjoy!~~

################################################## #########################

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo00 00000000000000000000000

**himalayavenus **

/XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jongwoon memarkirkan mobilnya, ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju rumah Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu membuka pintu, ia tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Jongwoon tidak sempat membalas senyum manis kekasihnya, ia begitu ingin memeluk Ryeowook sekarang. Ryeowook cukup kaget ketika tubuhnya direngkuh begitu erat, ia lalu menenggelamkan wajah di pundak kekasihnya. Baru saja orangtua Amber mengambil anaknya dan tak lama setelah itu Jongwoon datang. Ryeowook memang mengharapkan kedatangan namjachingunya. Dan Jongwoon benar-benar datang.

"Dingin, ayo kita masuk." suara Ryeowook terdengar pelan memecah keheningan.

"Anio. Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum tengah malam, kaja."

Senyum Ryeowook mengembang ketika ia melihat tangan Jongwoon menggenggam erat tangannya. Setelah mengunci rumah, mereka langsung turun dan masuk ke mobil. Tanpa Ryeowook tahu, Jongwoon ternyata mengajaknya ke salah satu restoran mahal yang ada di pusat kota. Mereka masuk dan langsung duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan di ujung. Ryeowook menikmati alunan musik yang dibawakan oleh pemain piano yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Jongwoon tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil kesenangan. Namja itu bangkit dan menghampiri dinding kaca besar yang menampakkan gemerlap di tengah gelap. Peran matahari sudah digantikan oleh lampu-lampu yang sinarnya begitu terang meski tidak mungkin bisa menyamai matahari.

"Jongwoon-ah, ayo ke sini. Indah sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Um. Mobil-mobil seperti mainan jika dilihat dari sini. Gedung-gedung juga, mereka seperti miniatur saja. Karena bagian sini terlalu sempit, aku akan memindahkan gedung ini ke sini. Macetnya juga akan hilang karena aku akan membantu mobil-mobil itu berjalan lebih cepat." Ryeowook berangan-angan seandainya seisi kota Seoul hanyalah miniatur yang dapat dipindah-pindah sesuka hati.

"Ne. Kim Jongwoon begitu beruntung, mempunyai Kim Ryeowook yang begitu baik hati."

"Kim Ryeowook juga beruntung mempunyai Kim Jongwoon yang begitu ..."

"Tampan?"

"Ya~ tampan, baik, suka tersenyum, namjachingu Kim Ryeowook, ..."

Jongwoon tersenyum, ia mendengar Ryeowook menyebutkan banyak sekali hal tentang dirinya dari yang baik sampai buruk. Mereka akhirnya duduk kembali di depan meja yang sudah tersedia hidangan pembuka. Ryeowook hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok, ia terlihat tidak bernafsu untuk mencicipi hidangan yang begitu menggugah selera.

"Jongwoon-ah, ini begitu cantik untuk dimakan. Aku tidak mau memakannya."

"Secantik apapun tidak akan berguna jika kau tidak memakannya, Wookie."

"Agassi, tolong bawa ini ke dalam." Ryeowook menyerahkan piring lebar berisi satu porsi portobello mushroom soup yang menjadi hidangan pembuka mereka. Jongwoon memandang dengan tidak suka, tapi ia membiarkan pelayan wanita itu masuk ke dalam dengan membawa makanan Ryeowook. Karena Ryeowook hanya memandanginya, Jongwoon memasukkan sesendok ke dalam mulut Ryeowook.

"Um, enak, Jongwoonie."

Mendengar itu, Jongwoon makan sambil menyuapi Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu menerima tiga suap dan menolak saat suapan keempat. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan indah dari dinding kaca besar di samping mereka. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongwoon sudah memesan seisi restoran mewah di tengah kota untuk mengadakan makan malam dengan Ryeowook. Ia agak tergesa-gesa karena setelah dari tempat Seunghyun, ia langsung pergi ke rumah Ryeowook dan membawa namja mungil itu ke restoran. Tapi demi momen natal yang berharga, Jongwoon tidak mau membatalkan walaupun pikirannya mumet dengan berbagai hal yang ia temui hari ini.

Main course mereka datang. Hanya 3 potong prawn yang disusun rapi dengan lembaran-lembaran lettuce dan tomat potong yang memenuhi piring. Ryeowook agak semangat kali ini, ia sibuk memotong-motong udang dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia juga beberapa kali menyuapi Jongwoon. Restoran yang sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua serta seorang pemain piano nampak sangat tenang dan anggun. Meskipun makan di restoran bergaya Eropa dengan tata cara makan yang harus dipatuhi, mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook makan dengan gaya santai mereka, saling menyuapkan, atau berbicara dengan ceria. Mungkin mereka paling cocok dengan gaya makan seperti itu. Ryeowook dengan sifat cerianya yang selalu ingin berceloteh, Jongwoon dengan kebiasaannya yang mudah sekali tersenyum dan tertawa jika bersama Ryeowook.

Sebagai penutup, pelayan membawakan sebotol minuman yang diketahui sebagai wine. Tak lupa dengan dua gelas tinggi yang menambah nilai keanggunan dari si anggur. Si pelayan menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas, hanya untuk memenuhi dasar gelas saja. Ia segera undur diri setelah selesai. Ryeowook mendekatkan wajah ke gelas, membulatkan mata untuk melihat isi gelas kaca itu. Jongwoon heran, ia sendiri sudah mengambil dan memutar-mutar gelasnya.

"Aku sering berpikir, apakah rasa dari minuman ini?"

Jongwoon meletakkan gelasnya kembali, lalu memilih melihat kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mengamati cairan berwarna coklat kemerahan itu.

"Minumlah dan kau akan mengetahuinya."

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Anio."

"Yakin?" Jongwoon memajukan wajah dan mendekatkan gelasnya yang sengaja ia putar-putar untuk membuat Ryeowook mencium bau dari hidangan penutup mereka. Namja mungil itu memandang dengan wajah sangat ingin, tapi dia tetap memantapkan hati dan menggeleng kuat. Jongwoon sengaja menyesap winenya dengan lambat sambil melirik Ryeowook. Tidak terasa isi gelas itu hampir habis.

"Jongwoonie! Jangan diminum sampai habis!" tangan Ryeowook menahan tangan kanan Jongwoon yang masih memegang gelas tinggi berbadan kecil itu. Jongwoon hanya nyengir, ia tahu bahwa aturan dalam minum wine adalah kita memang dianjurkan untuk tidak meminumnya sampai habis. Selain untuk menunjukkan bahwa kita menghargai wine yang kita minum, biasanya pelayan akan secara otomatis mengisikan kembali jika wine kita hampir habis. Tapi di malam yang hangat ini, tidak akan ada pelayan yang menganggu. Mereka bisa minum sesuka mereka, tapi Ryeowook malah menghentikan kekasihnya.

"Bolehkah aku mengambilnya lagi?" Jongwoon meminta izin, tapi Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Cukup, Jongwoonie. Ini adalah port wine. Kadar alkohol yang ia miliki lebih tinggi dari wine lainnya. Jika red wine memiliki kadar alkohol yang berkisar antara 8% hingga 15%, port wine mengandung alkohol yang lebih tinggi, antara 15% hingga 20,5%. Port wine memang tergolong ke dalam dessert wine, jadi biasa disajikan untuk hidangan penutup. Ia punya warna coklat kemerahan yang indah dan menggoda. Mengenai rasa, aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah mencobanya." jelasnya panjang. Bertahun-tahun bekerja di bar, Ryeowook sudah melihat berbagai macam minuman. Tapi ia nyaris tidak pernah mencicipi satupun dari mereka.

Jongwoon terdiam, ia baru tahu. Ia memesan satu set makan malam yang romantis tanpa memerhatikan apa yang ia makan dan apa yang ia minum. Suasana memang penting, tapi apa yang masuk ke dalam tubuh tidak bisa dianggap sepele juga. Ia menatap gelas Ryeowook yang masih terisi, "Rasanya manis. Sepertimu."

"Jinjja?" Ryeowook langsung senyum, ia ikut memelototi minuman itu. Jika dilihat karamel Ryeowook hampir sama dengan warna si minuman. Jongwoon yang melihat itu, ikut tersenyum juga. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Ryeowook. Sejenak ia melupakan segala kegundahan yang ada di hatinya. Ia ingin bersama Ryeowook dan membahagiakan namja mungil ini, selamanya.

Mereka memilih untuk menyelesaikan makan malam mewah itu. Ryeowook membiarkan winenya tetap berada di dalam gelas. Berada sendirian di meja, memancarkan keindahannya. Jongwoon sendiri menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook, ia memasukkan tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan itu ke dalam saku mantelnya. Mereka keluar dari restoran dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ryeowook mengira ia akan diantar pulang, tapi Jongwoon malah meneruskan jalannya mobil untuk tetap menyusuri jalanan utama Seoul.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Um, melihat parade. Bolehkah?"

Jongwoon mengangguk lembut, ia memarkirkan mobil di tempat yang gampang dijangkau. Parade sudah dimulai 10 menit yang lalu, orang-orang dengan berbagai kostum memenuhi jalan yang sudah disiapkan secara khusus untuk mereka. Di tepi jalan berkumpul banyak orang, ada yang memang berniat melihat atau hanya berjalan melewati jalan itu. Ryeowook sendiri tertawa-tawa dengan Jongwoon, ia berjinjit untuk menunjuk pelan kepala Jongwoon. Namja itu hanya mengeratkan pegangan tangan kiri pada kekasihnya. Ryeowook melepas scarf tebal yang ia pakai dan melilitkan di leher Jongwoon. Tangannya yang sedang memegang pundak Jongwoon sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Bukankah itu Wookie? Dia bersama dengan siapa?" Yoona bergumam sambil mengamati dari jauh.

"Yoona, aku sudah selesai. Kaja." rekan kerja sekantor Yoona mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari situ. Yoona pun melangkah jauh, ia tidak terlalu peduli pada orang yang disangkanya sebagai Ryeowook. Jongwoon mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, ia mengajak Ryeowook untuk melihat pemandangan samping mereka yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai badut-badut yang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan. Ada juga santa yang duduk di kereta, ia mengendalikan rusa-rusa boneka yang tidak berjalan. Hanya duduk di atas mobil besar yang membawa mereka. Ryeowook melambaikan tangan ketika ia melihat mickey mouse raksasa melambaikan tangannya. Jongwoon tertawa kecil, ia menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Ryeowook.

Setelah selesai dengan parade itu, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil. Sudah beberapa kali Ryeowook menguap, tapi matanya terbuka lagi ketika melihat kedai es krim di dekat situ yang bersinar dan memancarkan warna cerah. Membuat Ryeowook merengek ingin ke sana, Jongwoon pun tidak jadi ke mobil dan mengikuti Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kedai. Ryeowook duduk dan langsung menaruh kepalanya di meja. Ia sangat mengantuk tapi masih ingin mencicipi es krim di hari yang dingin. Jongwoon datang dan meletakkan nampan. Ia duduk di sisi Ryeowook dan melihat kekasihnya memejamkan mata. Ryeowook sadar, ia segera membuka mata dan mengangkat kepala. Mengambil es krim dan memakannya. Sebenarnya ada satu alasan Ryeowook bersikeras ingin makan es krim, bukan karena dia benar-benar ingin makan es krim. Tapi karena masih ingin bersama-sama Jongwoon, ia tidak mau pulang dan langsung tertidur lelap. Ia masih ingin melewati banyak hal bersama-sama kekasihnya. Jarang-jarang Jongwoon punya banyak waktu bersamanya sampai selama ini.

"Enak?"

"Um! Kau mau?" Jongwoon mengangguk, ia menerima suapan es krim rasa coklat dari Ryeowook. Jongwoon menunggu sampai Ryeowook selesai makan, ia sendiri tidak memesan karena tidak ingin memasukkan apa-apa lagi ke dalam perut. Ia sudah menghabiskan makan malam yang mengenyangkan dan makan es krim di malam yang dingin bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup bagus. Untuk urusan es krim, Ryeowook benar-benar tahan. Ia menghabiskan satu bowl penuh berisi es krim rasa coklat. Pipinya memerah karena dingin, Jongwoon mengacak pelan rambut halus kekasihnya, mereka segera keluar dengan tangan yang bertautan erat. Sampai di depan mobil, Ryeowook berhenti. Jongwoon yang berada di samping pintu mobil sudah mau membuka pintu.

"Wae?" ia bertanya lembut, Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia menggenggam erat mantel bagian bawahnya. Ryeowook hanya tidak ingin pulang ke rumah secepat ini, ia masih ingin bersama Jongwoon. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook, ia hanya merasa sangat ingin bersama Jongwoon. Namja itu menghampiri Ryeowook, ia hendak membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruh kekasihnya untuk segera duduk. Tapi Ryeowook malah memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Ryeowook yang tertutupi mantel tebal. Ryeowook sendiri menenggelamkan wajah di pundak Jongwoon, ia merasa hangat. Jongwoon membiarkan kekasihnya seperti itu, dengan posisinya Ryeowook bisa mencium bau wine yang masih melekat di tubuh Jongwoon. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Aku mengerti. Baby Wookie mau pergi ke mana lagi?"

Ryeowook langsung mendongakkan kepala, Jongwoon mendaratkan keningnya di kening Ryeowook. "Molla. Tapi, kita jangan pulang dulu. Ne?"

"Cium dulu."

"Tidak. Tidak mau. Kaja, Jongwoon duduk dan menyetir. Kita jalan-jalan lagi." Ryeowook menggeleng pelan lalu melepas pelukannya. Ia mendorong Jongwoon yang hanya bisa pasang wajah pura-pura marah. Mereka berdua tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Sebentar lagi akan tengah malam tapi mereka tetap menikmati jalan-jalan yang sebenarnya tanpa tujuan pasti hendak ke mana. Jongwoon akhirnya menghentikan mobil di sebuah taman kosong yang terang benderang karena dihiasi lampu kelap-kelip. Ia membuka safety belt dan melihat Ryeowook yang sudah ketiduran.

"Wookie ..."

"Hmmm ..."

"Kita pulang saja ya?"

"Tidak." Ryeowook langsung bangun, ia membuka kedua matanya yang sudah merah. Jongwoon geleng-geleng kepala, ia mengedipkan matanya yang sudah agak lelah. Ryeowook melihat itu, ia merasa bersalah. Ia terlalu egois, harusnya ia mengajak Jongwoon pulang saja. Jongwoon memalingkan wajah untuk menguap sebentar, Ryeowook memerhatikan. Ia menangkup wajah kekasihnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Mian, Jongwoonie pasti mengantuk." Jongwoon menggeleng dengan mata terpejam, ia menikmati sentuhan hangat dari tangan Ryeowook yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan.

**Ryeowook's PoV**

"Kancil, tidurlah dengan nyenyak ..." aku merapikan rambut Jongwoon yang agak berantakan. Anak-anak rambut menutupi matanya, ia terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Dari tadi aku sudah melepaskan sarung tangan dan menggenggam tangan kecil Jongwoon. Ia juga melepaskan sarung tangannya. Tangan Jongwoon begitu hangat dan nyaman. Berbeda sekali dengan tanganku yang dingin.

Hari ini, aku melewati natal yang indah. Kami makan malam dan melihat parade, juga makan es krim. Aku merasa sangat senang. Saat Jongwoon berada di sini, aku ingin selalu berada di dekat dia. Kedengaran egois memang, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku jadi egois seperti ini. Biasanya aku sudah sangat bersyukur jika dapat melihat wajah Jongwoon. Apalagi melihat senyumnya, aku bisa ikut tersenyum berhari-hari saking senangnya. Tapi hari ini aku bahkan tidak ingin pulang ke rumah karena tidak mau dia meninggalkanku. Aku senang bisa mendapat perasaan seperti ini, tapi juga khawatir. Aku harap besok aku bisa kembali menjadi Kim Ryeowook yang akan menunggu Jongwoon dengan sabar.

Taman kecil yang ada di depanku terlihat begitu terang. Aku jadi ingin ke sana dan bermain ayunan. Orang-orang begitu rajin menghias taman ini dengan lampu kelap-kelip berwarna biru safir. Meskipun gelap, taman ini akan tetap terang. Lagi pula banyak bintang hari ini, aku merasa mereka semua menemani. Di sudut taman ada luncuran, kalau siang hari pasti akan ada banyak anak-anak yang bermain di sini. Aku keluar dari mobil dan mendekat ke ayunan. Duduk di situ dan mendorong badanku sendiri ke depan, ke belakang, ke depan, ke belakang. Waktu kecil aku sangat suka bermain ayunan dan pergi sendiri ke taman dekat rumah. Sepulang dari kebun, umma melihatnya. Ia meletakkan keranjang berisi sayur-mayur ke tanah dan membantu mendorong ayunanku.

Umma. Aku jadi teringat dengan ummaku. Umma, apakah di sana menyenangkan? Aku merindukanmu, terimakasih, untuk senyum umma yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Senyum yang selama 15 tahun ini selalu menguatkan aku. Umma, Jongwoon sangat suka tersenyum. Dia selalu mengingatkan aku pada umma. Bolehkah aku bersama Jongwoon selamanya?

"Bintang jatuh!"

Aku langsung mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku dan berdoa dalam hati. Kupanjatkan sebuah permohonan dengan mata terpejam. Ketika membuka mata aku merasakan tidak ada bekas apapun di langit. Ini aneh sekali, jika ada bintang jatuh, pasti akan ada bekas-bekas api yang berkilauan di langit karena si bintang jatuh itu terbakar ketika melintasi bumi dengan cepat. Kutolehkan kepala ke belakang dan Jongwoon terlihat sedang membuka matanya dengan tangan yang masih dikatupkan juga.

"Jongwoon-ah, apakah tadi benar-benar ada bintang jatuh?" aku bertanya.

**End of Ryeowook's PoV**

**Jongwoon's PoV**

"Jongwoon-ah, apakah tadi benar-benar ada bintang jatuh?"

"Ne. Aku benar-benar melihatnya tadi."

Aku berbohong dengan yakin. Sebenarnya tidak ada bintang jatuh. Wookie terus memandangi langit dengan wajah sedih, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Jadi aku keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di belakangnya. Cepat-cepat aku bilang ada bintang jatuh waktu dia menunduk. Wookie langsung membuat permohonan. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia sedih, semoga Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Kuraih rantai ayunan lalu mendorongnya pelan. Wookie memegang kuat rantai itu sambil tetap memandang tanah. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke tanah dan menahan kakinya di situ.

"Jongwoonie, apa permohonanmu?" Wookie mendongakkan kepala. Meskipun hanya bintang jatuh pura-pura, aku tetap memanjatkan sebuah permohonan.

"Wookie sendiri, apa permohonannya?"

"Kau curang." dia mencubit pinggangku lalu memintaku untuk mendorongkan ayunannya lagi. "Jongwoonie tidak boleh tahu, permohonanku ini akan menjadi rahasia yang aku simpan seumur hidup." Wookie berkata dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat-buat serius.

"Pelit."

"Biar saja."

"Besok jadwalku penuh dari jam 9 pagi, Wookie. Kemungkinan besar kita tidak akan bertemu selama beberapa hari."

Wookie menoleh ke belakang, ia bangkit dari ayunan dan menarik tanganku. "Kau makan dan istirahat dengan baik, hm?" aku mengangguk dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Wookie, aku menemukan banyak hal mengejutkan akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh, ya? Hal apa itu?" Wookie bertanya, aku masih merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihku dengan erat.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu itu apa."

Jawabanku terdengar begitu pasrah. Aku memang tidak tahu apa maksud benda-benda itu. Kunci, kapsul waktu, surat-surat, foto, semuanya datang dan membuat aku bingung. Wookie melihat raut wajah datarku, dia melepaskan diri dan mendudukkan aku di ayunan yang tadi ia duduki. Namja mungil ini memelukku dari belakang, aku bisa melihat jelas rambut tipisnya yang menggelitik pipiku sedikit keluar dari topi kupluk yang menutupi kepala juga telinganya. Tangan kurus Wookie memijat tengkukku, terasa sangat nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti Jongwoonie akan mengerti maksud dari semua hal mengejutkan itu."

"Ne, aku percaya perkataan Wookie."

"Kau mempercayai aku?"

"Tentu."

Wookie bukan pembohong. Dia akan mengatakan dengan jujur jika tidak ada bintang jatuh.

"Jongwoon-ah, ayo kita ke sana." dia menarik tanganku menuju sebuah gereja kecil yang terletak di samping taman ini. Kami membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Wookie menuju bangku yang paling depan. Ia masuk dan berlutut di situ, tangannya mengatup dan karamelnya terpejam. Aku juga ikut berlutut dan memejamkan mata. Di ruangan terang benderang ini, kami berdua sama-sama berdoa.

Cahaya dari lilin yang menyala seakan menjadi penghantar untuk doa kami. Natal tahun ini adalah pertama kalinya aku kembali masuk ke dalam sebuah gereja. Dulu kami sekeluarga bersama-sama pergi ke gereja untuk melakukan ibadat malam natal. Sesampai di rumah, umma akan menyuruhku untuk langsung tidur. Mau tidak mau aku ke kamar, tapi aku tidak langsung tidur. Biasanya aku akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar haraboji yang berada di samping kamarku. Kami menonton film komedi sampai subuh.

Aku ingat di awal kedatanganku ke Inggris, aku masih melakukan beberapa kebiasaan yang biasa kulakukan bersama haraboji. Tapi entah sejak kapan, lama-lama semua itu hilang. Aku mulai sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan baru. Apalagi saat kembali ke Seoul dan bergabung ke perusahaan. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi bekerja berjam-jam di kantor lebih baik daripada melihat wajah Yoona. Aku rela melepaskan liburan yang sudah kunantikan berbulan-bulan lamanya jika Yoona juga ikut serta dalam liburan itu.

"Nampaknya Jongwoonie mengucapkan banyak permohonan. Wajahmu serius sekali tadi."

"Ne, banyak sekali. Kau tidak lelah, baby? Ayo kita pulang."

"Um." Wookie mengangguk. Aku menarik tangannya untuk menuju pintu utama gereja, kami keluar dan melewati taman. Pintu mobil terbuka dan Wookie segera masuk ke dalamnya, aku memasang safety belt dan menjalankan mobil.

**End of Jongwoon's PoV **

Sepanjang perjalanan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon masih asyik berbincang. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk banyak berbicara sebelum benar-benar berpisah. Ryeowook sudah menguap beberapa kali, tapi ia tetap tidak mau diam. Mereka akhirnya sampai, namja mungil itu segera keluar dari mobil diikuti kekasihnya. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan mobil.

"Terimakasih, untuk hari ini."

Jongwoon langsung memeluk erat, Ryeowook hanya menahan napas karena dipeluk tiba-tiba. Namja itu mencium kening namja mungilnya. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jongwoon. Mereka saling bertatapan dan memancarkan senyum yang hangat. Tangan Jongwoon terulur untuk meraih tengkuk Ryeowook, ia mendekatkan wajah dan menyesap manis bibir tipis kekasihnya. Ryeowook diam, ia merasa geli di dalam perutnya. Ternyata Jongwoon tidak menuntut, ia segera melepaskan bibir Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi tetap memasang senyum indahnya. Ia menasihati Jongwoon.

"Besok kau harus bekerja dengan benar, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Jika lelah, kau harus segera beristirahat. Jangan sampai melupakan makan pagi dan makan siangmu. Araseo?"

"Araseo, nyonya Kim." mendengar itu Ryeowook langsung menepuk bahu kekasihnya pelan, pipinya merona.

"Ya sudah, sekarang pulang sana." usir Ryeowook, wajahnya agak berbeda ketika mengatakan ini. Ia berusaha membuat ekspresinya menjadi datar sedatar mungkin. Namja mungil ini sebenarnya tidak mau menyuruh Jongwoon pulang, tapi waktu kencan mereka telah usai. Ryeowook juga akan kembali ke rutinitasnya besok. Jongwoon tahu jika ia masih berdiri di situ ia akan makin susah untuk pergi. Jadi segera dibalikkannya badan dan berjalan menuju mobil. Ryeowook terlihat kecewa, ia menundukkan kepala sambil bergumam, 'Jika kau memang ditakdirkan untukku, balikkan badanmu dan lihat aku.'

Jongwoon masih berjalan, ia hampir sampai ke mobilnya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu, ia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan melihat orang yang kini sangat berharga baginya. Ryeowook masih mengepalkan tangan, ia menunggu dengan cemas apakah Jongwoon akan berbalik lagi untuk melihatnya. Raut wajah namja itu berubah ketika ia melihat kaki Jongwoon yang berbalik. Dengan segera Ryeowook mengangkat kepala untuk melihat. Jongwoonnya tersenyum begitu hangat, meskipun Ryeowook agak ragu apakah Tuhan benar-benar mengirim Jongwoon sebagai takdirnya, ia meyakinkan diri sendiri. Ia segera membalas dengan senyuman juga sambil melambaikan tangan ke mobil yang menjauh pergi.

000000000

Flashback

Heechul mendudukkan dirinya, ia tertawa ceria bersama teman-temannya. Hari ini mereka bertujuh mengadakan pesta reuni setelah satu tahun lulus dari senior high school. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu pantas untuk disebut sebagai reuni, lebih pantas disebut sebagai pertemuan biasa karena yang menghadirinya hanya tujuh orang dan tujuh-tujuhnya merupakan sahabat baik ketika masih bersekolah. Tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kembali semenjak kelulusan.

"Besok aku akan meninggalkan Korea dan melanjutkan hidup di negara lain. Mari kita berpesta hari ini, teman-teman. Aku yang akan menraktir kalian semua. Bersulang!" Jessica mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi, enam orang lainnya langsung mendekatkan masing-masing gelas mereka dan menghasilkan dentingan yang cukup keras.

"Setelah sampai di sana, kau harus segera mencari teman baru. Tapi jangan melupakan kami, araseo?" ucap Yoochun mengingatkan. Jessica meneguk minumannya dan terkekeh.

"Araseo-yo. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Kalian semua adalah teman terbaikku!" nampaknya Jessica sudah mulai mabuk, wajahnya memerah dan ia tersenyum dari tadi. Heechul hanya memandang ke arah lain, ia sudah tahu lebih dulu jika sahabat dekatnya akan pergi ke luar negeri dan meninggalkan mereka. Ia hanya sedih, persahabatan selama tiga tahun telah mereka jalin walaupun tidak selalu mulus.

"Aku ingat sekali. Hari pertama Jessica masuk, semua namja di kelas kita memerhatikan dia seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Haha, kau begitu beruntung, Sica." tawa ceria Yoochun terdengar, yang lain juga ikut tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Jessica yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Beruntung apanya? Aku merasa sial, kau tahu? Karena hal itu tidak ada seorang yeoja pun yang mau menjadi temanku. Aku duduk di bangku paling belakang sendirian selama tiga hari. Huh, menyedihkan."

"Tapi semuanya berubah setelah Heechul dan Jaejoong mendekatimu dan mengajakmu berbicara kan?" timpal Siwon. Jessica mengangguk, ia ingat betul saat itu. Dua teman pertamanya ketika pindah ke sekolah di Korea. Sebelumnya Jessica tinggal di Amerika, ia pindah karena urusan bisnis ayahnya yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menetap kembali di negara kelahiran. Saat itu ia akan naik ke kelas 2 senior high school, ternyata ayahnya sudah mengurus kepindahan Jessica agar bersekolah di Seoul. Terpaksa ia meninggalkan teman-temannya di Amerika dan ikut ke Korea. Tapi karena parasnya yang cantik dan latar belakangnya yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, orang-orang jadi tidak mau dekat dengannya. Mereka mengira Jessica orang yang sombong. Heechul dan Jaejoong yang merasa kasihan padanya lalu menawarkan untuk menjadi temannya. Mereka bertiga menjadi dekat sejak itu. Terlebih Heechul dan Jessica, mereka berdua bisa dibilang tak terpisahkan.

Jaejoong dan Heechul mempunyai beberapa teman laki-laki yang cukup dekat dengan mereka. Yunho dan Yoochun yang duduk di bangku paling depan, di belakangnya ada Siwon dan Hangeng. Lalu Jaejoong dan Heechul yang juga duduk bersama. Semua orang yang berada di tiga bangku dalam baris itu lumayan akrab. Susunan duduk berubah semenjak Jessica datang. Hangeng duduk di bangku paling depan bersama Jaejoong, karena saat baru naik ke kelas 2, Hangeng mendapat masalah pada matanya. Ia harus memakai kacamata dan dilarang oleh guru untuk duduk di belakang. Di belakang mereka adalah Heechul dan Jessica. Setelah itu ada Yunho dan Yoochun yang duduk bersama dan Siwon yang duduk sendiri di bangku paling belakang. Sebelum Siwon, yang mengisi tempat itu adalah Jessica.

Meskipun begitu, tak menghalangi mereka untuk mendapatkan cinta masing-masing. Hangeng dan Heechul berpacaran sejak awal kelas 3. Setelah itu menyusul Yunho yang menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong tepat saat hari kelulusan. Setelah lulus, mereka melanjutkan ke universitas yang berbeda. Dua pasang kekasih yaitu Hangeng Heechul serta Yunho Jaejoong melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama. Begitu juga Siwon dan Yoochun, mereka berdua tetap melanjutkan kisah persahabatan di bangku kuliah. Hanya Jessica yang melanjutkan pendidikan sendirian di universitas pilihan ayahnya. Sebelumnya Jessica sudah memohon sampai menangis agar bisa satu kampus dengan Heechul dan tiga orang temannya yang berada di Kyunghee University, tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Ia tetap melanjutkan pendidikan di tempat yang dikehendaki oleh ayahnya.

Biarpun berada di tempat yang berbeda-beda, mereka masih sering berkomunikasi untuk saling mengetahui kabar. Jessica dan Heechul masih sangat akrab, Jessica sering curhat bahwa dia akhirnya merasa nyaman untuk kuliah di kampus pilihan ayahnya setelah beberapa bulan. Hubungan antara Heechul dan Hangeng masih bertahan, begitu juga Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka semua tampak menikmati apa yang mereka jalani. Dari antara tujuh sahabat ini, Siwon dan Jessica termasuk dalam keluarga berada, Yunho, Heechul, dan Hangeng berada di golongan menengah. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang berasal dari desa. Mereka berusaha keras untuk bisa bersekolah di Seoul. Jaejoong bahkan meninggalkan ummanya sendirian di desa demi melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Yunho mengambil gelas dan meminumnya kembali, di samping kanan namja itu duduk seorang yeoja cantik yang menyesap minumannya perlahan-lahan. Dia adalah Jaejoong, kekasih Yunho. Jessica sendiri duduk di samping kiri Yunho, ia asyik berbincang bersama Yoochun dan Siwon. Hangeng duduk di samping Heechul, ia terus memberi perhatian pada kekasihnya yang hari ini terlihat bersedih karena akan segera ditinggal sahabat terdekat. Tapi Jessica terlihat tenang-tenang saja sambil bergelayut di lengan kiri Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong agak cemburu, tapi yeoja cantik itu dapat mengendalikan diri. Ia melihat wajah Yunho yang datar-datar saja, kelihatan tidak merasa tergangggu. Jaejoong merasa bahwa dia juga tidak perlu khawatir dan harus tenang. Lagipula Jessica juga sahabatnya Yunho, itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong. Mereka duduk di dalam sebuah bar yang sudah Jessica tentukan sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Siwon-ah, setelah selesai kuliah, kau pasti akan melanjutkan perusahaan ayahmu kan?" tanya Jessica. Yang lain hanya mendengarkan, dari tadi hanya Jessica yang aktif berbicara karena ia merasa ia harus melakukan itu. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan momen terakhir bersama sahabat-sahabat dekat.

Siwon mengangguk kecil, "Ne, sepertinya begitu."

Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Jaejoong hanya tertegun. Dari dulu ia merasa Siwon adalah orang yang sangat beruntung. Ia tampan, cukup pintar, ahli dalam hampir semua bidang olahraga, ia juga berasal dari keluarga kaya. Dengan itu semua masa depannya sangat terjamin. Belum lagi yeoja-yeoja yang menyukai Siwon. Semuanya ingin untuk bersama namja itu. Tapi Jaejoong tidak merasa iri sama sekali pada semua yang Siwon punya, ia juga tidak seperti kebanyakan yeoja lain di sekolahnya yang begitu menggilai Siwon. Jaejoong benar-benar tulus berteman dan tidak memandang Siwon dari semua kelebihan yang ia miliki. Karena itu mungkin Jaejoong lebih nyaman untuk menjalin persahabatan saja dengan namja ini. Tapi lain halnya ketika bersama Yunho, Jaejoong merasa selalu ingin tersenyum. Yunho tipikal orang yang cukup dingin, yang suka bertindak tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan. Tapi Jaejoong tidak pernah merasa takut akan itu, ia malah merasa penasaran dan ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan namja yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun.

"Kalau Han, apakah akan kembali ke Cina dan melanjutkan usaha restoran keluargamu?" tanya Jessica lagi. Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul dan menjawab Jessica.

"Aku belum tahu. Sejauh ini, ayahku belum menyuruh untuk kembali ke Cina. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengajak Chullie ke sana untuk dikenalkan kepada keluargaku." senyum tipis Heechul mengembang, dibalas senyum tulus Hangeng. Yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kehangatan sepasang kekasih ini.

"Aigoo, kalian benar-benar membuatku iri." Yoochun berkomentar. Ia menuangkan minuman lagi ke dalam gelas kecilnya. Jessica dan Siwon mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Yoochun.

"Kalian akan lebih iri jika melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong." ucap Hangeng sambil terkekeh dibalas anggukan oleh Yoochun dan Siwon.

"Yunho dan Jaejoong?" terlontar dari mulut Jessica, matanya menatap Hangeng seolah memastikan kebenaran.

"Ne, Sica-ya. Yunho berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengetahui hal ini? Ah, aku ingat, kau tidak menyaksikannya. Tepat setelah kau dijemput, Yunho menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong di taman belakang sekolah. Namja sok tampan ini pandai sekali memilih waktu yang tepat, di mana semua orang sedang sibuk berada di aula untuk merayakan pesta kelulusan kita." cerita Yoochun.

"Aku sendiri sedang berada di dalam dan masih berbincang bersama teman-teman yang lain. Untungnya aku ingin ke toilet, jadi aku keluar dan melihat Yunho duduk bersama Jaejoong di kursi taman belakang. Langsung saja aku panggil Yoochun, Hangeng, dan Heechul juga, haha." cengir Siwon. Ia mengingat kejadian di mana mereka berempat menjadi saksi mata momen berharga Yunho dan Jaejoong. Heechul tersenyum sambil memegang erat lengan Hangeng dibalik pohon kembang kertas yang tumbuh dengan subur, begitu juga dengan Yoochun dan Siwon yang berada di samping mereka.

"Ah, begitukah? Chukae." Jessica menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menjabatnya erat. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat untuk menunjukkan senyum. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika menjabat tangan Yunho. Namja itu hanya menatap dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Ekspresi Jung Yunho memang sangat susah untuk diartikan. Setelah melepaskan jabatan tangannya, Jessica bergumam namun masih terdengar di telinga enam orang lain.

"Aku pasti orang terakhir yang memberi selamat pada kalian. Mian."

"Gwaenchanayo, Jessica. Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong dengan senyumnya seperti biasa, selalu hangat.

Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan lagi sambil minum. Jessica terus meneguk minumannya, ia meletakkan kepala di meja tapi masih berusaha untuk menegakkan kepalanya lagi. Melihat keadaan Jessica yang sepertinya mabuk, yang lain menghentikan acara minum mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang. Siwon berinisiatif untuk mengantar yeoja itu pulang karena tadi Jessica diantar oleh sopirnya ke bar. Heechul menyampirkan tas selempangnya ke bahu, ia bangkit dan berniat mengikuti Siwon untuk mengantar Jessica. Tapi Hangeng menahan tangannya, ia berpikir untuk mengantarkan Heechul segera karena waktu menunjukkan sudah hampir jam 2 malam. Siwon mendudukkan Jessica ke jok belakang dengan dibantu oleh Yoochun. Karena rumah mereka searah, Yoochun juga ikut bersama Siwon. Mereka pulang lebih dulu daripada empat teman lain. Jaejoong dan Heechul melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari pandangan mereka.

Flashback end

000000000

Seunghyun menatap kertas-kertas di depannya dengan kening yang berkerut. Ia berputar ke kiri dan kanan dalam keadaan masih duduk di kursi kerjanya. Spidol berwarna hitam masih ia pegang di tangan kanan. Namja itu segera bangkit dan berjalan pelan ke samping meja kerja, di situ terdapat sebuah whiteboard yang tertempel rapi di dinding. Seunghyun menyadari whiteboardnya penuh dengan berbagai macam tulisan. Ia segera mengambil penghapus dan membersihkan dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya kini bergerak cepat untuk menulis. Ia bergumam sendirian.

Sejak Jongwoon mengantarkan semua benda itu, ia langsung memeriksa semuanya dan duduk tenang sambil berpikir. Terhitung sudah sekitar 3 jam Seunghyun duduk. Ada kalanya ia berdiri untuk melemaskan tubuh dan membuka jendela untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Kini Seunghyun menggambarkan beberapa anak panah yang berbeda arah untuk menambahi tulisan awalnya. Ia terlihat begitu serius dan beberapa kali menghapus jika menemukan tulisan yang dirasanya kurang tepat. Ponselnya yang ada di atas meja tiba-tiba berdering.

"Yoboseyo, Siwon ssi?"

"Ah, ne, Seunghyun ssi. Apakah kau sudah pulang ke rumah?"

"Belum, aku masih berada di kantor. Apa anda ada keperluan denganku?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu minum di tempat langgananku. Apakah kau bisa –"

"Tentu aku bisa datang. Smskan saja alamatnya."

Pip. Seunghyun meletakkan handphone, ia mengemaskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan menyimpan kapsul waktu di laci meja. Sambil menunggu sms dari Siwon ia memilih untuk berkutat kembali dengan whiteboard dan spidol.

"Jika Kim Jaejoong adalah putri dari Kim Youngwoon, berarti ..." Seunghyun menghapus kembali tulisannya, "Kim Ryeowook adalah ..."

Drrrrtt. Drrrrrtt. Seunghyun mengambil handphone di atas meja. Ternyata sms dari Siwon, kakak kandungnya itu mengirimkan alamat tempat mereka minum. Seunghyun meletakkan spidol ke tempatnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Ia memasang mantel dan mengambil kunci mobil. Ketika keluar ia berselisih dengan Minho yang sedang membawa setumpuk map dengan kedua tangan, tinggi tumpukannya sampai dagu. Seunghyun sempat berpikir untuk mengajak Minho juga, karena akhir-akhir ini Siwon sudah jarang mengunjungi rumah mereka. Tapi melihat semua tumpukan kertas yang sepertinya harus Minho kerjakan, ia mengurungkan niat itu. Dengan cepat ia pergi melewati Minho.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Seunghyun sampai di depan sebuah restoran yang menyediakan ruang-ruang khusus yang pribadi bagi setiap pelanggan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang yang sudah Siwon pesan untuk mereka. Setelah membuka pintu, terlihat Siwon yang tersenyum padanya. Seunghyun mengeraskan rahang dan menghampiri kursi, ia duduk di situ.

"Seunghyun ssi, apa kabarmu?" tanya Siwon ramah.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik. Begini, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu -"

"Dalam rangka membangun tali persaudaraan?" putus Seunghyun, saat ini ia tidak terlalu memancarkan aura sinis seperti biasa. Seunghyun kini lebih menerima jika Siwon memang saudara kandungnya.

"Tentu. Apakah kau sudah menganggapku sebagai kakak kandungmu?"

"Aku menganggap atau tidak, sampai kapanpun kita adalah sedarah."

"Ne, kau benar. Bagaimana kabar Minho? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Keluargamu juga, istrimu dan anakmu, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Ya, mereka semua baik dan sehat-sehat saja."

"Apakah masih akan baik jika mengetahui kau bukan putra kandung Kim Youngwoon?" tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Seunghyun. Siwon mengalihkan wajahnya, ia memang belum memberitahu istri dan anaknya jika ia bukan putra kandung ayahnya. Siwon berpikir jika ia akan memberitahu mereka, tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat. Saat ini ia masih terfokus pada perusahaan mereka.

"Surat wasiat Kim Youngwoon, sudah pernahkah kau membacanya? Di situ tentu tertulis jelas siapa yang akan mewarisi Kim Group." lanjut Seunghyun, seakan-akan ingin memenjarakan Siwon.

"Semenjak appa meninggal, aku belum pernah melihatnya sekalipun." jawabnya jujur. Ia memang belum pernah melihat sekalipun.

"Apakah kau takut? Jika Kim Group tidak akan jatuh ke tanganmu?" Siwon benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Saat diangkat menjadi keluarga Kim, memang Youngwoon banyak mengajarkan banyak hal kepadanya. Tapi sang appa tidak pernah menjanjikan akan mewariskan Kim Group.

"Aku tidak pernah takut akan hal itu. Aku hanya merasa bersalah, seharusnya ada orang lain yang menerima ini semua. Tapi aku yang bukan siapa-siapa dan apa-apa ini malah menerima semuanya."

Seunghyun tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka akan jawaban Siwon. Ternyata Siwon tidak seserakah dan sepicik yang ia kira. Saat Seunghyun memojokkannya dengan mengungkit posisinya yang tidak pasti di keluarga Kim, Siwon malah merasa kasihan dengan orang lain. Mungkin Siwon tidak seburuk yang Seunghyun kira. Mereka makan ketika dua porsi makanan ditaruh di atas meja. Sejenak dua bersaudara ini melupakan percakapan mereka tadi. Selanjutnya Siwon menyambung percakapan dengan menanyakan pertanyaan seputar pekerjaan Seunghyun. Siwon mendominasi percakapan mereka dengan banyak senyum dan kata-kata yang ramah dan tidak sakit di telinga. Berbeda dengan Seunghyun yang lebih banyak diam dan menyerang dengan kata-kata hematnya.

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan, tapi bolehkah aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan Heechul? Aku hanya berpikir, orang kaya sepertimu pasti akan dijodohkan dengan orang kaya juga, tapi kau menikah dengan Kim Heechul yang jelas-jelas berasal dari keluarga biasa."

"Ah, jangan sungkan. Aku mengerti jika kau punya keingintahuan tentang itu. Biar aku ceritakan awalnya dulu. Saat senior high school, aku memiliki enam sahabat dekat. Salah satunya adalah Kim Heechul. Aku menyukainya, tapi Heechul berpacaran dengan Hangeng yang juga salah satu dari enam orang temanku. Tapi kudengar mereka putus setelah berpacaran dua tahun, saat itu aku datang dan menghiburnya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merebut Heechul setelah ia putus dari Hangeng, tapi Heechul bilang bahwa ia sudah bisa melupakan Hangeng dan ingin belajar untuk mencintaiku yang selama ini berada di sampingnya. Aku terlalu bahagia dan mengajaknya untuk segera menikah. Padahal kami belum selesai kuliah, tapi appa setuju jika aku menikahi Heechul." ekspresi Siwon bervariasi ketika menceritakan itu kepada Seunghyun. Di kalimat terakhir ia tersenyum.

Seunghyun hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis, "Ah, begitu ya. Terimakasih, kau bahkan bercerita sejauh ini, .." Seunghyun menarik napasnya, "Hyung."

Siwon tersenyum lagi ketika mendengar kata itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Seunghyun. Namja itu membalas senyuman Siwon dengan senyum tipis khasnya. Ia menarik napas pelan.

"Kau bilang tadi, kau memiliki enam sahabat. Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa saja enam orang itu?"

"Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, dan Jessica Jung."

tbc

**annyeong chingu!^^ saya hanya mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang ke 68 buat indonesia #PLAKtelat*.***

**selamat ulang tahun juga bagi siapa aja chingu yang berulang tahun hari ini .**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
**

**i love you, i'm sorry**

**blubblubblub*tenggelam***


End file.
